Croire en l'impossible
by prunelle05
Summary: Après la fête d'anniversaire de Bella, Edward et le reste des Cullen la quittent ainsi que la ville. Une fois qu'elle fut retournée chez elle, elle reçoit une lettre, lui disant de revenir chez elle au plus vite, à sa vraie maison. Qui est en réalité Bella ? D'où vient-elle vraiment ? Qu'a-t-elle caché des Cullen ?
1. Croire en l'impossible - Prologue

**Titre: Croire en l'impossible.**

**Résumé:**

Après la fête d'anniversaire de Bella, Edward et le reste des Cullen la quittent ainsi que la ville. Une fois qu'elle fut retournée chez elle, elle reçoit une lettre, lui disant de revenir chez elle au plus vite, à sa vraie maison. Qui est en réalité Bella ? D'où vient-elle vraiment ? Qu'a-t-elle caché des Cullen ?

**Titre: Croire en l'impossible.**

**Prologue.**

**Point de vue de Bella:**

Comment en étais-je arrivé à ce point dans ma vie ? Je n'en avais pas la réponse ou la moindre idée. Depuis le début, ma vie avait toujours été si compliquée. Depuis le jour où je suis né, j'étais destiné à accomplir de grandes choses en étant armé d'un grand pouvoir, un pouvoir inconnu que personne n'aurait jamais imaginé ou rêver d'avoir en sa possession. Je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir. Une autre personne avait le même pouvoir que le mien. Un pouvoir qui pourrait faire de très grandes choses et changer le monde pour le meilleur. Ce pouvoir était l'amour. Un amour qui m'avait été donné par ma mère.

Les Cullen pensaient tous que je me nommais Isabella Swan, mais il en était rien. En réalité, je m'appelais Isabella Potter. Je me faisais passer pour cette fille parce que je voulais un peu de tranquillité dans ma vie, mais par manque de chance, j'avais réussi à attirer l'attention d'un clan de vampire.

Espérant de ne pas faire découvrir ma vraie nature de sorcière, je m'étais mélangé avec eux afin de les surveiller. Bien entendu, pour le faire sans qu'ils n'aient aucun soupçon à mon sujet, j'avais dû faire semblant de tomber amoureuse du seul vampire célibataire. Pas la tâche la plus drôle à faire…

Heureusement, que pendant mon séjour dans cette ville perdue, je n'avais pas été seule.

En effet, lorsque j'étais parti de chez moi, en Angleterre, j'avais été suivi par Charlie Wesley, un ami. J'avais dû quitter après une violente dispute avec mon frère jumeau. Dispute qui avait détruit tous les liens que je partageais avec mon frère et, ça, à cause d'une fille et des rumeurs qu'elle avait lancées à mon sujet, juste parce qu'elle était jalouse de la relation que mon frère et moi avions à l'époque.

Après un an, j'étais à un point de ma vie où je pensais à revenir chez moi et au peu de personnes qui me restait. Cette guerre m'avait tout pris. Rares étaient ceux qui restaient dans ma vie et étaient des personnes qui n'étaient pas amies avec moi à cause de mon nom, mon statut ou ma richesse. Non, ces amis et ces proches étaient des personnes sur qui je pouvais réellement compter et en qui je pouvais faire confiance sans le doute d'être poignardé dans le dos.

Il était temps de faire disparaitre Isabella Swan et de redevenir Isabella Potter…


	2. Croire en l'impossible - Chapitre 1

**Titre: Croire en l'impossible.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**Point de vue de Bella:**

Alors, c'était comme ça ? Monsieur avait décidé qu'il avait trop joué la comédie et, donc, c'était pourquoi il me laissait au beau milieu d'une forêt ! Non, mais… Pour qui me prenait-il, cet âne pompeux ?

Revenant à la réalité, je regardai autour de moi pour me voir perdu au milieu de nulle part, et, cela, je ne savais où, au milieu des bois environnants de Forks. Tout ce que je savais, c'était quelque part près de la maison de Charlie.

Je soupirai d'irritation à cause de ce vampire maudit et de ses manières. Bon Dieu ! Sa mère, ou du moins Esmé, ne lui avaient-elles pas apprit de ne jamais laisser une jeune femme, ou une femme tout court, dans un endroit isolé et paumé au milieu de nulle part sans moyen de retrouver son chemin ? Apparemment, non !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'inspirai profondément, afin de calmer la colère qui montait petit à petit à la surface, tout en tirant mes cheveux dans la frustration avec moi-même.

Merde ! Le jour où j'avais décidé de me fondre dans la masse de la population de la ville, j'aurais dû me briser une jambe ! Heureusement, dans toute cette histoire que les Cullen n'avaient pas découvert mon acte ou le secret que j'avais gardé caché d'eux. Dire qu'ils croyaient vraiment que j'avais appris sur les vampires à cause d'eux… Quelle bande de crétins !

Fermant les yeux, je visualisai rapidement la maison de Charlie et, un instant plus tard, je me retrouvai debout derrière celle-ci. Ah… le transplanage ! Très pratique et rapide. Vite fait, j'entrai à l'intérieur de la maison par la porte arrière.

_**« Bella ? »**_ Demanda la voix de Charlie Swan alias Charlie Wesley.

Rapidement, je marchai vers le salon où se trouvait Charlie.

En arrivant dans la pièce, je le vis avec une note dans sa main et il me regarda avec des sourcils froncés, lorsqu'il me remarqua.

_**« Tu peux m'expliquer le sens de cette note parce que, là, je ne comprends rien… »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Que veux-tu dire ? »**_ Le questionnais-je à mon tour dans la confusion.

_**« Eh bien, d'après cette note, tu es censé être partit faire une promenade dans les bois avec ce crétin d'Edward Cullen, mais je connais parfaitement ton écriture et ce n'est pas la tienne. Une bonne imitation, certes, mais pas ton écriture. »**_ Déclara-t-il en guise d'explication.

_**« Cet âne ! D'un, il me quitte au milieu d'une forêt et, de deux, il se permet aussi de se faire passer pour moi en écrivant à ma place une note ridicule ! »**_ Fulminais-je en serrant mes poings sur mes côtés.

_**« Il a fait quoi ? »**_ S'exclama Charlie avec des yeux abasourdis. _**« Je ne peux pas le croire ! » **_Rajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

_**« De toute façon, ce n'est pas une grande perte. Tu sais que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais avec lui, c'était pour surveiller qu'il ne découvrait pas mon secret ou le tien d'ailleurs. »**_ Expliquais-je d'un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

_**« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils n'ont pas réalisé que nous n'étions pas des humains ordinaires. »**_ Se moqua Charlie en roulant des yeux.

_**« Ouais, je sais… Pour des vampires, ils n'étaient pas très futés et intelligents, même si je suis sûr que Jasper avait un doute. Cependant, je sais qu'il ne dira rien, car je m'étais lié d'amitié avec lui. Le reste des Cullen le sous-estime. S'ils savaient seulement qui il était vraiment et le danger qu'il représente pour eux… »**_ Soupirais-je. _**« En plus, ils auraient dû sentir la magie dans notre sang et celle nous entourant. Une autre chose, nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers assez puissants. Je pense qu'ils ont confondu notre sang avec celui d'un chanteur. L'odeur de notre sang est beaucoup plus forte et plus puissante qu'un autre, à cause de notre magie. Edward m'a dit que j'étais sa chanteuse et les autres ont dit que mon sang était enchantant et enivrant. Je pense qu'ils ont confondu un chanteur et le sang d'un sorcier. »**_ Commentais-je avec une expression pensive, dessinée sur mon visage.

Avant que Charlie puisse ajouter quelque chose de plus, une chouette de couleur beige entra dans la pièce et se posa sur le dossier de l'un des fauteuils, tout en me regardant fixement et attentivement. Je la reconnus immédiatement pour appartenir à la famille Tonks.

Je m'inquiétai aussitôt… était-il arrivé quelque chose à Teddy ou à Andromède ?

Très vite, je marchai vers la chouette et je lui pris le morceau de parchemin, accroché à l'une de ses pattes.

_Bella,_

_Tu dois revenir au pays au plus vite. Je suis malade et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails par cette lettre, mais tu dois savoir que c'est à cause d'une malédiction de magie noire, que j'ai reçue de l'un des mangemorts du Seigneur sombre durant la guerre, lorsque Ted et moi avons été attaqués. Les effets sont de pire en pire et les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste ne me donnent pas beaucoup de temps. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais je savais que tu avais besoin d'être loin de tout pendant un certain temps._

_À présent, tu es le seul parent de Teddy avec ton frère, mais j'ai beaucoup plus confiance en toi pour s'occuper d'un enfant de bas âge, que ton frère qui est endoctriné par les Wesley. _

_Je n'aime pas le faire de la sorte, mais reviens. Je vais mourir et Teddy a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui._

_Avec mon affection et ma tendresse._

_Andromède. _

À ces mots, je relevai la tête vers Charlie avec des larmes dans les yeux. Ma vision était floue, tellement mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes contenues.

Enfin, après quelques secondes, mes larmes s'écoulèrent d'elles-mêmes, sans que je puisse les arrêter.

Juste après la guerre, j'avais passé autant de temps que possible avec Andromède, ainsi que Teddy, et je m'étais attaché à elle. Ça faisait mal de savoir qu'à son tour, elle allait mourir et que j'allais devenir la seule famille que Teddy aura. Je ne voulais pas ça pour lui, mais je savais que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je savais une chose, j'allais être présente pour lui.

_**« Andromède est malade… Il faut revenir en Angleterre. J'avais déjà décidé de retourner là-bas, mais on dirait que c'est plus tôt que prévu. Il est temps d'y aller ! »**_ Dis-je avec un boule gênante dans ma gorge, tout en réprimant le sanglot voulant sortir de ma bouche.

En réponse, Charlie hocha la tête, montrant sa compréhension et son consentement.

Ensemble, nous montâmes les escaliers vers l'étage supérieur de la petite maison, afin de préparer nos affaires, et je n'oubliai pas de prendre ma baguette, que j'avais cachée sous une latte du plancher de la chambre. Bien entendu, l'emplacement avait été protégé jusqu'à présent avec un enchantement de désillusion.

Ma baguette était fabriquée à partir de bois de rose et d'un crin de licorne. Elle avait une longueur d'environ 27 centimètres. Cette baguette était très utile, lors des métamorphoses et enchantements. Elle était également flexible et rapide dans les réflexes. C'était ma toute première baguette, depuis le début, lorsque j'avais été la chercher chez Ollivander, avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Elle m'avait choisi et, depuis, je ne m'en étais jamais séparé.

Une fois que nous fumes prêts, Charlie et moi, nous activâmes le portoloin international d'urgence, qui allait nous ramener en Angleterre, après, bien sûr, que Charlie et moi, nous fîmes cesser le glamour, cachant nos traits originaux et montrant ceux de Charlie Swan et Isabella Swan. Vite fait, nous redevînmes Charlie Wesley et Isabella Potter.

Que ça faisait du bien de voir le vrai moi et de revoir Charlie dans sa vraie forme et dans son corps d'origine…

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

Après des heures et des heures à discuter des arrangements à finaliser avec Andromède, mais aussi à régler toute la paperasserie officielle avec le ministère pour la garde permanente de Teddy, je fus désigné comme la tutrice légale de Teddy Sirius Lupin. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que si jeune, je devrais assumer le rôle de mère.

Finalement, avec Charlie et le petit Teddy, endormi dans mes bras, nous arrivâmes devant la porte de square Grimmaurd. Maison dont j'avais hérité de Sirius, après sa mort.

Surprenant tout le monde et moi la première, il m'avait tout laissé et il m'avait faite son unique héritière. Je n'avais jamais compris la raison derrière ce fait d'ailleurs, étant donné que mon frère était son filleul. Bien sûr, il lui avait légué quelques babioles et une certaine somme d'argent, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais eu ma possession. D'ailleurs, pour être honnête, il n'avait pas été le seul à le faire.

_**« Ça va aller ? »**_ Demanda Charlie une fois que nous fumes entrer dans la maison et que j'eus trouvé une chambre pour Teddy, après l'avoir dépoussiéré à l'aide d'un coup de baguette.

Heureusement qu'avant mon départ pour les États-Unis, j'avais préparé une chambre pour Teddy et que j'avais commencé à remettre à neuf la maison Black. Tout n'était pas en état, mais c'était habitable. J'allais devoir retravailler sur la maison.

_**« En réalité, je n'en sais rien pour être honnête avec toi… J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ou d'être une assez bonne mère. Merde ! Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce que c'est. J'ai été privé de connaitre le sentiment. Je veux assumer ce rôle parfaitement, mais je suis inquiète si quelque chose de mal se passe. Je sais que je ne serais jamais Tonks et je ne veux pas l'être. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Remus et elle m'ont choisi pour ce rôle, lorsque le temps était venu. Je veux dire… Harry est aussi son parrain, mais c'est à moi qu'ils ont voulu confier Teddy, si Andromède ne pouvait pas le faire ou s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. »**_ Répondis-je dans un murmure, après m'être appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine avec mes mains posées sur le rebord.

_**« Je pense, qu'au fond, Remus, avait une intuition que quelque chose pourrait arriver et il savait qu'entre toi et Harry, c'était toi la plus mature et la plus responsable des deux. Il savait aussi que c'était toi, qui assumais entièrement toutes les responsabilités et les conséquences de tes actes. Il savait que tu pourrais te sortir d'une situation difficile et que tu serais prête à tout pour protéger son fils. Remus avait énormément confiance en toi. La preuve, il t'a confié son enfant, afin que tu l'élèves comme ton propre. En plus, il te voyait comme sa propre fille. Il te connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il t'a élevé et il savait, que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, tu prendrais soin de son petit et c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire à partir de maintenant. »**_Dit Charlie avec conviction et aucune hésitation.

_**« Je sais… Il me manque tellement. Il a toujours été comme un second père pour moi. Là, où Sirius l'était pour Harry. »**_ Sanglotais-je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains.

Me voyant dans cet état, Charlie vint me serrer dans ses bras puissants, quelques instants, afin de me consoler. Il savait à quel point je me sentais. Il savait tout ce que j'avais perdu à cause de cette guerre. Je n'avais plus rien, ni de f amille.

Mon propre frère avait préféré faire une croix sur moi et croire les bobards d'une petite garce, ainsi que des rumeurs circulant dans les couloirs, que moi. Ça, ça faisait vraiment mal, ça faisait le plus mal, surtout en sachant comment notre relation avait toujours été complice et fusionnelle.

_**« Que comptes-tu faire ? Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, il y a largement la place. J'ai prévu de faire quelques travaux supplémentaires de ce que j'avais déjà fait, avant notre départ, mais à part ça… »**_ Dis-je en me reculant, afin de croiser ses yeux bleu clair. _**« Tu vas aller au Terrier ? »**_ Demandais-je dans la curiosité.

_**« Non, je vais surement aller voir George, puis je vais retourner en Roumanie. Mes dragons me manquent. »**_ Sourit-il sincèrement et avec anticipation.

_**« Bien sûr… dis à George que je lui dis salut et que je viendrais dans quelques jours, le temps que je m'installe et que je m'habitue à ma nouvelle vie, en tant que parent. »**_ Dis-je en souriant et avec un clin d'œil.

_**« Pas de problème, je le ferais. Je vais tout lui expliquer, ainsi il saura à quoi s'attendre. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou n'importe quoi d'autre, tu sais où me joindre. Je serais là au plus vite en cas de soucis. Pendant ce temps, on reste en contact. »**_ Répondit-il, avant de me serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, pour ensuite sortir de la cuisine, me laissant ainsi seule à réfléchir sur tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

En effet, je n'étais nullement Isabella Swan comme les Cullen le pensaient tant. Non, j'étais bien différente de cette fille timide et naïve. J'étais le contraire.

En fait, j'étais réellement Isabella Lily Potter, sœur jumelle d'Harry James Potter, et fille de James ainsi que de Lily Potter tués par Lord Voldemort, lorsque j'avais à peine quelques mois, tout comme mon frère.

Effectivement, nous avions tous les deux survécu grâce au sacrifice de notre mère et son amour inconditionnel pour nous. Nous sommes sortis de cette épreuve avec une cicatrice chacun. Mon frère l'avait sur son front et, moi, elle était sur mon épaule droite, car, apparemment, j'avais protégé mon frère avec mon petit corps, même si c'était mon frère qui avait été visé à l'origine.

Après cela, lorsque nous avions été trouvés, mon frère a été confié à la sœur de notre mère à cause des liens de sang, qui protégeraient Harry contre les disciples de Voldemort, tandis que moi, j'ai grandi avec Remus Lupin parce que Dumbledore pensait que je ne courais pas autant de risque que mon frère. Pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi, Remus avait dû se battre avec acharnement, afin que je ne sois pas placer dans un orphelinat. D'après Dumbledore, il était préférable qu'Harry et moi étions séparés, car il y aurait moins de risque d'attaque, mais, moi, je savais que c'était des conneries et un tissu de mensonges.

Depuis le premier jour où j'avais rencontré ce vieux sorcier, j'avais su qu'il n'était pas clair et que c'était un manipulateur.

En vivant avec Remus, j'ai eu une enfance agréable et il ne m'a jamais gardé dans l'obscurité ou le secret comme le voulait Dumbledore. Il m'a donné des cours particuliers et il m'a enseigné beaucoup de choses sur le monde des sorciers, mais aussi sur la vie en général. Il m'a aussi raconté tout sur mes parents.

À mes onze ans, j'ai été à Poudlard et c'est là que j'ai rencontré mon frère jumeau. Lorsque je me suis présenté à lui, il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il avait une sœur. J'avais alors entrepris par la suite de lui raconter et de lui enseigner tout ce que je savais.

Les années ont passé et notre relation fraternelle était des plus fortes, même si nous avions nos différences, ainsi que nos divergences d'opinions et un différent type d'amis. Lui, il trainait avec Ron et Hermione principalement, tandis que moi, j'étais toujours en compagnie de Fred et de George ainsi qu'Hermione.

Finalement, la fin de la guerre arriva, mais aussi la fin de notre histoire à mon frère et à moi. Voulant me distancer de tout, je m'étais éloigné. Charlie Wesley m'avait accompagné. Il voulait partir aussi loin que possible de tout. Ce fut pendant cette période que je rencontrai les Cullen.

Me revoilà donc à ma vraie vie, en tant qu'Isabella Potter, le vrai moi et non un faux semblant comme je le prétendais avec les Cullen.

À présent, tout ce qui me restait après la guerre, c'était mon filleul, Teddy. Je ne pouvais même pas compter sur mon frère. Pas après la façon dont il m'avait traité et humilié. Les seules personnes qui me restaient dans mon cercle de proches étaient George, Charlie, Luna, Neville, Dean, Hermione ainsi que Drago.

Surprenant, je sais, mais Drago et moi avions toujours été amis, depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. Beaucoup n'avaient jamais accepté ce fait et l'avaient vu comme une trahison de ma part, mais je m'étais toujours foutu de ce qu'ils pensaient de mes choix et de mon comportement. C'était d'ailleurs pour l'une de ces raisons, que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment entendu avec Ron Wesley. Il n'avait jamais supporté mon amitié avec un serpent et, surtout pas celui-là. Harry et Hermione, eux, l'avaient respecté, même si Hermione l'acceptait plus facilement que mon frère.

Soupirant, je secouai la tête, afin de sortir de mes pensées du passé, et je sortis de la cuisine, puis je montai vers les étages supérieurs pour trouver une bonne nuit de sommeil, même si c'était un petit espoir, étant donné que Teddy était en pleine période où il commençait à faire ses dents.

Une fois dans la chambre, je changeai rapidement les draps du lit, qui n'avaient plus servi depuis le jour de la mort de Sirius, et je me glissai sous les couvertures, lorsque ce fut fait. Heureusement que j'avais jeté un sort sur la chambre de Teddy, afin d'être prévenu lorsqu'il se réveillait.

**Trois ans plus tard.**

_**« Bella ! »**_ Entendis-je une voix me parvenir dans ma brume de sommeil. _**« Bella ! »**_ Répéta plus fortement la voix, ce qui me provoqua de me réveiller complètement.

Difficilement, j'ouvris les yeux et je gémis d'agacement, puis je me redressai dans le lit, pris ma baguette, se trouvant sur la table de chevet sur mon côté droit, et je lançai le sort Tempus, afin de vérifier l'heure. 1h00 du matin…

_Bon sang ! Qui était assez fou et suicidaire pour réveiller à une heure pareille ?_

J'eus très rapidement ma réponse, puisque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour révéler Luna, qui me fit un sourire penaud et rempli d'excuses.

_**« Luna… Tu as plutôt intérêt d'avoir une sacrée bonne raison pour me réveiller à une heure aussi avancée ! »**_Lui reprochais-je en la fusillant du regard

_**« Désolé de te réveiller à cette heure de la nuit, Bella… Je ne l'aurais pas fait dans le cas contraire. Je sais à quel point tes nuits ont été courtes et agitées récemment avec Teddy, ainsi qu'avec tes cauchemars. Je te jure que c'est une urgence et elle est médicale à cela. »**_ Déclara-t-elle en se tenant à la porte.

_**« Très bien… »**_ Soupirais-je en me frottant le visage d'une main et en jetant les couvertures de moi, pour ensuite balancer mes jambes du lit.

_**« Que se passe-t-il ? »**_ Demandais-je en me levant.

_**« Désolé, mais je ne peux rien te dire dans les détails. J'ai besoin de ton aide en tant que guérisseur. Prends ton sac et on y va. Nous n'avons pas le temps de trainer. »**_ Me poussa fermement Luna.

À cela, je fronçai les sourcils dans la confusion, puis je changeai mes vêtements de nuit dans un jean, une chemise et des bottes sans talons. Très vite, je m'emparai de mon sac médical et je le tendis à Luna.

Une fois que je fus sorti de la chambre, je marchai vers celle d'en face et j'allai prendre mon petit garçon, sans le réveiller, tout en l'entourant d'une couverture. Avec un coup de baguette, je préparai un sac pour lui.

_**« Neville va le garder durant quelques jours, le temps que tout soit réglé et normal. Il attend dans le salon. »**_M'informa Luna en prenant le sac et la peluche de loup de Teddy.

Je hochai la tête en signe de réponse et nous sortîmes de la chambre, pour après faire notre chemin vers le salon.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, Neville prit les affaires de Teddy, les réduits de taille, les glissa dans l'une des poches de son manteau de sorcier et il me prit Teddy des bras, qui dormait toujours profondément. Je déposai un baiser sur son front, puis Neville disparut par la cheminée.

_**« Allez… Allons-y… Le temps presse… »**_ Décida Luna en me tendant mon sac et mon manteau, avant de sortir du salon et de descendre les marches menant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Assez vite, je suivis Luna et, ensemble, nous longeâmes le corridor, menant à la porte d'entrée.

En quelques minutes, Luna et moi, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur de la maison et nous marchâmes, jusque dans le petit parc environnant, se trouvant en face de l'ancienne maison Black. Très vite celle-ci disparut de notre vue.

_**« Bon… Où allons-nous ? »**_ Demandais-je en me tournant vers Luna et en la regardant avec un sourcil relevé.

_**« Tu verras lorsque nous y serons. »**_ Se contenta-t-elle de répondre précipitamment, avant de prendre mon bras avec sa main.

Je ne pus répondre quoi que ce soit, parce que, très vite, je sentis les effets familiers du transplanage. Un instant plus tard, je me tenais debout, devant le Chaudron Baveur. Sans attendre, Luna m'entraina avec elle à l'intérieur et elle nous dirigea vers l'une des cheminées.

_**« Hey, Hannah ! »**_ Saluais-je en souriant, lorsque je passai devant la nouvelle propriétaire du pub.

_**« Hey… Que faites-vous ici toutes les deux de si bonne heure? »**_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

_**« Ça, je n'en sais rien. Miss Luna a décidé de me réveiller à 1h00 du mat pour mes talents de guérisseuse. »**_Plaisantais-je à la légère en maugréant.

_**« Désolé de ne pas trainer avec toi, Hannah, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. C'est urgent. On se voit plus tard. »**_ S'excusa Luna à notre vieille compagne de Poudlard.

_**« Ce n'est rien, on se verra une autre fois. »**_ Répondit joyeusement Hannah. _**« De toute façon, je vais aller dormir, j'attends Abby pour me remplacer. »**_Ajouta-t-elle en nous faisant signe de la main, avant de se retourner et de s'occuper au bar.

Luna et moi, nous hochâmes toutes les deux nos têtes et Luna me tira dans l'ouverture de la cheminée.

_**« Ministère de la magie ! »**_ Déclara Luna en articulant chaque mot qu'elle prononça.

Malheureusement, je ne pus riposter quelque chose, car nous fumes engloutis dans les flammes vertes et je me sentis entrainer dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de lieux divers, avant que le décor du grand hall du Ministère se dessine.

_**« Luna ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? »**_ M'exclamais-je avec reproches et fureur, tout en plissant mes yeux sur elle.

_**« Viens ! »**_ Dit-elle en sortant de la cheminée et en commençant à marcher rapidement dans le hall, tout en veillant à ignorer mes tentatives pour m'échapper de cet endroit dans lequel je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais remettre un seul pied.

Soupirant de défaite, de résignation et de frustration, je sortis à mon tour et je la rattrapai, très vite, pour ensuite continuer à marcher sur son côté. J'étais tout de même soulagé de ne croiser personne dans l'Atrium, où nous nous trouvions. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie ou je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à faire face à toutes ces personnes, qui auraient voulu me parler.

Bon sang ! Parfois, ça craignait vraiment d'être une Potter et, maintenant, que j'avais hérité de la succession Black et Rogue, c'était encore pire qu'avant.

_**« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ! »**_ Poussais-je Luna en perdant patience, une fois que nous eûmes atteint l'une des cabines d'ascenseurs.

_**« OK… Je ne t'ai pas dit où nous allions, parce que je savais que tu n'aurais pas voulu venir volontairement, mais, là, c'est important. Je sais que tu ne voulais plus mettre les pieds dans le Ministère, depuis la mort de Sirius, parce que ça te provoque de mauvais souvenirs, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, que de faire appel à toi et de demander ton aide. Je ne pouvais pas m'adresser à Ste Mangouste, car, il y aurait eu trop de questions auxquelles, je n'aurais pas pu répondre. »**_ Expliqua-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers moi et en appuyant sur l'un des nombreux boutons, tout en m'adressant un regard rempli de remords et de regrets.

_**« Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire subir ça et de te faire revivre la perte de Sirius, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. »**_ Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

_**« OK… Je te suis et je comprends ton raisonnement, mais pourquoi tant de mystère ? »**_ Lui demandais-je. _**« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »**_Insistais-je avec un regard significatif, lui faisant aussi comprendre, que je n'allais pas reculer sans avoir une réponse décente et satisfaisante.

_**« Tu sais que je suis une Langue de plomb… Eh bien, depuis que je travaille ici, dans le département des mystères, j'ai entrepris des recherches avec mon superviseur. Finalement, après un très long travail de recherches, nous avons découvert quelque chose d'intéressant et nous l'avons essayé en ne sachant pas que ça allait réellement fonctionner ou pas. Étonnement, cela a résulté quelque chose, dont nous nous n'attendions pas du tout. Nous avons eu un résultat plus que suffisant et positif. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide médicale. »**_Déclara Luna avec un air grave peint sur son visage. _**« Crois-moi, je savais que ce genre de chose était risqué parce que ça demandait une magie ancienne, mais, finalement, je suis satisfaite, que ça ait plutôt réussi. »**_ Ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire complice, exprimant quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas identifier à ma plus grande frustration et irritation.

_**« D'accord, je vois… mais où allons-nous au juste ? »**_ La questionnais-je curieusement, mais en ayant aussi peur de la réponse, qu'elle allait me donner.

Je savais que le département des Mystères pouvait être très grand et très vaste, mais, là, en parlant à Luna de tout cela, j'avais comme un sentiment, que ça n'allait pas forcement me plaire. Je me sentais, tout d'un coup, très anxieuse, angoissée et craintive.

_**« Je suis désolé, mais si tu - … »**_ Commença Luna, avant d'être interrompu par l'arrêt de la cabine d'ascenseur.

_**« Niveau neuf: Département des Mystères… »**_ Annonça la voix robotique de l'ascenseur.

En entendant cela, j'écarquillai les yeux. Bien sûr, j'avais un pressentiment, que c'était là que nous allions nous rendre, mais c'était une autre chose, que de vraiment y être, après tout ce temps.

Ce jour-là, le jour de la mort de Sirius, je m'étais juré de ne jamais remettre un seul pied dans ce département. Ce lieu où j'avais vu mourir l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

_**« Luna… »**_ Murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante avec une larme, s'échappant de mon œil sans que je puisse la retenir.

_**« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, je sais que tu en fais toujours des cauchemars, mais j'ai besoin de tes talents hors du commun de guérisseur. Tu es la meilleure que je connaisse et je ne dis pas cela, parce que tu es mon amie. Tu es reconnu pour aider ceux, qui sont dans le besoin. Tu as fait ta réputation pour cela et pour aider, ainsi que soigné ceux qui n'en ont pas les moyens. Tu t'es fait un nom et ça n'a rien à voir avec ta célébrité. Tu es reconnu pour tes soins et tes talents. Je te demande juste ce service. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas. »**_Dit-elle en souriant et en me prenant la main libre, avant de me tirer avec elle en dehors de la cabine.

_**« Très bien… En devenant guérisseur, je me suis fait le serment d'aider les personnes, qui en avaient besoin, peu importe la situation. »**_Répondis-je en souriant, même s'il était contrit.

Luna ne répondit rien et nous marchâmes, pendant quelques minutes, avant d'emprunter un long couloir interminable et très sombre. Le sol était fait de marbre noir et très bien ciré. Les murs étaient recouverts de carrelage de couleur noire et, tous les cinq mètres, se trouvaient une torche. Elles étaient présentes sur les deux pans de murs latéraux, jusqu'à la porte du fond. Celle-ci était faite de chêne et de couleur noire. Elle avait une grosse, unique et ronde poignée dans le centre. Très vite, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte et Luna l'ouvrit, après quelques secondes.

Sans un mot, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de la pièce. Avec Luna, nous nous arrêtâmes dans le centre de la pièce et je l'observai un instant. Elle était éclairée par des torches, comprenant des flammes bleues. Il y avait également douze portes, menant à différentes salles. Cette salle était un véritable casse-tête pour les personnes, ne faisant pas partie du personnel de ce département, car, à chaque fois, les murs se mettaient à tourner et, donc, personne ne savait dans quelle salle nous allions aboutir. Heureusement que j'étais accompagné de Luna.

_**« Dans quelle salle devons-nous nous rendre ? »**_ Demandais-je en redoutant la réponse.

Je savais que ce n'était pas un hasard si nous étions ici et que Luna m'avait demandé mon aide. Elle comme moi savions qu'elle aurait pu aller à Ste Mangouste, parce que certains guérisseurs intervenaient pour le Département des Mystères, comme certains autres étaient réservés uniquement pour soigner les Aurors. Si elle avait fait appel à moi, c'était qu'elle avait une bonne raison de le faire, lorsqu'elle savait, très bien, que je ne voulais plus me rendre dans cet endroit.

_**« La Salle de la Mort. »**_ Répondit Luna avec compassion en faisant un sourire crispé, lorsqu'elle vit mon visage se décomposer et je dus me retenir difficilement pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol.

La Salle de la Mort… Je hoquetai à la réalisation et je déglutis difficilement. Il fallait que je le fasse, malgré mes craintes et mes souvenirs. C'était mon devoir en tant que guérisseur.

_**« Très bien. »**_ Concédais-je à contrecœur en prenant une profonde inspiration encourageante.

Luna sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement fluide avec elle sur l'ensemble des portes.

Un instant plus tard, l'une d'elles s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Sans hésitation, nous franchîmes la porte pour pénétrer dans une immense salle très sombre et circulaire.

Il y avait des gradins faits de pierre, menant à un sol de pierre et où étaient disposés plusieurs rochers. Dans le centre de l'espace se dressait un socle surmonté d'une arcade avec des runes anciennes dessinées dessus. Les personnes ayant perdu une personne par la mort étaient les seules à pouvoir voir un voile et entendre des murmures. Comme Luna, j'étais dans ce cas-là. Ce voile séparait le monde des vivants de celui de la mort. Le seul éclairage de cette pièce était celui des torches accrochées sur le mur circulaire de la salle.

Après avoir pris une autre inspiration profonde et, aussi vite que possible, tout en veillant à ne pas tomber en descendant les marches des gradins, je les dévalai en courant et j'atteignis le bas en quelques minutes avec Luna à mes côtés.

Un groupe de plus ou moins cinq personnes étaient agenouillées sur le sol de pierre et elles étaient penchées sur ce qui semblait la personne dont je devais jeter un coup d'œil.

_**« Bella… »**_ Dit nerveusement Luna en prenant ma main en la serrant dans une prise ferme.

_**« Prépare-toi, ça va être un choc… »**_ M'avertit-elle avec précaution.

À cela, je tournai ma tête vers elle et je la fixai avec mes sourcils froncés dans la confusion et l'incompréhension.

Pourquoi devrais-je me préparer ? Que se passait-il vraiment ? Que me cachait-elle ?

Enfin, après quelques petites minutes, je me reconcentrai sur la tâche à accomplir.

_**« Laissez-moi la place, je suis guérisseur ! »**_ Déclarais-je fermement et avec autorité en me précipitant à toute hâte vers le groupe de personnes, formant une espèce de rempart, me bloquant de la vue.

_**« Guérisseur Potter… Vous ne devez parler de ceci à personne. Cela doit rester strictement dans cette salle. »**_ Parla un homme grisonnant en se relevant du groupe.

_**« Je n'en ai pas l'intention, Monsieur. Cette salle représente que malheur pour moi et j'en ai un mauvais souvenir. En plus, une fois que j'ai examiné cette personne, je ne compte pas m'attarder dans ce lieu. »**_ Répliquais-je vivement, faisant ressentir mon tempérament, et en utilisant un ton, restant poli, malgré ma nervosité évidente dû à l'endroit.

_**« Très bien… »**_ Consentit-il d'un hochement de tête, puis le groupe de personnes se releva d'un même mouvement, révélant ainsi un homme inconscient.

Aussitôt, je marchai d'un pas précipité vers cet homme et je m'agenouillai à ses côtés. Ce fut seulement lorsque j'examinai son visage, que je le reconnus, même si j'avais eu un doute en voyant sa tenue, et qu'un hoquet choqué et de stupeur sortit de ma bouche, tout comme je couvris celle-ci avec ma main et regarda cet homme avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

_**« Sirius… »**_ Soufflais-je dans un murmure tremblant. _**« Comment est-ce possible ? » **_Demandais-je à personne en particulier. _**« Je croyais qu'il était mort. Je l'ai vu moi-même tomber dans le voile et être englouti par celui-ci, pour ensuite disparaitre. Tout ce temps, je croyais qu'il était mort. »**_ Commentais-je.

_**« Nous le pensions aussi, mais j'ai remarqué les runes et j'ai décidé de faire des recherches. Ça nous a pris un moment, mais, pour finir, nous avons trouvé que le voile était en réalité une sorte de prison, pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ces âmes aillent, une fois pour toutes, dans le monde de la mort. Si nous avons pu récupérer, Monsieur Black, c'est parce qu'il est innocent des crimes, qui lui ont été injustement reprochés. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait disparu, depuis longtemps. Avec Luna, nous avons essayé, car, elle, comme moi, nous étions persuadés que Monsieur Black était innocent. Cependant, nous ne savions pas si ça allait fonctionner. Heureusement, c'est le cas. »**_ Expliqua le responsable du Département des Mystères.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, afin de calmer mes nerfs, car je tremblais comme une feuille, et je m'armai de courage, puis je me mis rapidement au travail en exécutant des mouvements complexes avec ma baguette sur tout le corps de Sirius, tout en restant uniquement concentré sur lui et sur mon travail.

Au bout de longues minutes, je soupirai de soulagement en ne trouvant aucune complication ou problème dû aux effets secondaires de sa période dans le voile. Fouillant dans mon sac, je pris une potion de nutrition et de sommeil sans rêves, afin de lui permettre de récupérer et de dormir paisiblement afin qu'il se repose convenablement.

_**« Depuis quand est-il sortit du voile ? »**_ Demandais-je sans quitter des yeux Sirius, tout en remettant quelques mèches de ses cheveux en place et en caressant son visage.

_**« Un peu avant que je vienne te chercher. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »**_ Répondit Luna avec soucis dans sa voix.

_**« Oui, il va bien, étant donné les circonstances. Il a juste besoin de reprendre des forces, un peu de repos et d'être nourri correctement. Je vais procéder lentement pour ce dernier, car je ne sais pas comment son corps va réagir, depuis qu'il n'a plus eu de nourriture et, ça, depuis un sacré bout de temps. Je vais également lui faire faire des exercices, afin de détendre ses muscles. Par contre, je ne sais pas exactement comment son corps va se comporter ou s'il va y avoir des effets secondaires. Je ne peux pas le dire à l'avance. Il faut juste être patient et attendre. Je vais garder un œil très attentif sur lui. Dans ces circonstances, il ne peut pas être transféré à Ste Mangouste. Je vais le prendre chez moi et prendre soin de lui. Heureusement, j'ai le matériel qu'il me faut à disposition. »**_ Murmurais-je en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

_**« Tenez, je vous ai fait un Portoloin, afin de vous rendre chez vous, plus facilement et sans complication, Guérisseur Potter… De notre côté, nous allons nous charger de la paperasse, afin de réintroduire, Monsieur Black, dans la société, mais il faudra un peu de temps pour cela. Heureusement, il a été innocenté, juste après la fin de la guerre, grâce aux souvenirs que vous nous avez fournis de Peter Pettigrow. »**_ M'indiqua le chef des Langues de plomb.

_**« Heureusement que j'y ai pensé, avant que Dobby nous ait sortis du manoir Malfoy. J'ai simplement eu de la chance que, Remus Lupin, m'avait appris comment le faire. »**_ Répondis-je avec un hochement de tête, tout en prenant le morceau de pierre, qu'il me tendit.

_**« Il s'enclenchera dans quelques minutes. Luna, allez avec, afin de l'aider à installer, Monsieur Black, puis prenez, donc, votre semaine. Vous l'avez bien mérité. »**_ Déclara le Langue-de-plomb en se tournant vers Luna et en lui souriant aimablement.

_**« Merci, Monsieur. »**_ Répondit Luna, avant de s'agenouiller sur l'autre côté de Sirius et de placer sa main sur son bras.

Soudainement, une lumière bleutée émana de la pierre dans ma main et j'eus juste le temps de poser ma main libre sur mon sac et de poser ma main avec la pierre sur le torse de Sirius, avant que nous fumes, tous les trois, attiré dans un tunnel flou et brumeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous atterrîmes dans le parc familier en face du square Grimmaurd. Sans m'attarder, je jetai un sort de Désillusion sur Sirius, puis je le fis léviter jusqu'à l'entrée du square, tout en surveillant les alentours, lorsque je marchai jusqu'au perron. Luna ouvrit la porte, dont j'avais déverrouillé avec ma magie, puis j'entrai à la suite de Sirius, toujours en lévitation, et je fus suivi de Luna.

Au bout d'un certain nombre de minutes, je désactivai le sortilège de Désillusion et nous passâmes devant le portrait de Madame Black, qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps inconscient de son fils, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de prononcer un mot ou de m'attarder sur elle, parce que j'avais besoin d'installer Sirius confortablement.

Très vite, j'entrai dans ma chambre, qui était aussi anciennement celle de Sirius, et je le posai sur le lit.

_**« Ça va aller ? »**_ Demanda Luna en revenant de la salle de bain avec une bassine d'eau et une éponge dans ses mains, ainsi qu'une serviette propre installée sur son épaule.

_**« À vrai dire, je ne sais pas… mais je pense que oui… J'ai encore du mal à réaliser, mais je vais y faire face plus tard, lorsque ça sera le moment. Pour l'instant, je dois m'occuper de Sirius et de son état de santé. Tu devrais retourner chez toi rejoindre Neville et Teddy. Prends soin de mon petit garçon en attendant que celui-ci se rétablisse correctement. Il a besoin de tout le repos possible et, ça, sans interruption. »**_ Dis-je en hochant ma tête vers Sirius, pour ensuite aller vers le vieux coffre en chêne, se trouvant au bout du lit où étaient encore de vieilles affaires appartenant à Sirius. Je n'avais pas eu la force de m'en débarrasser et, heureusement, que je ne l'avais pas fait, en fin de compte.

_**« Bien sûr, je comprends et je vais le faire. Ça fera de l'entrainement pour plus tard. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la première fois, que nous le gardons et nous aimons avoir Teddy à la maison. Dis-moi, que comptes-tu faire au sujet d'Harry ? »**_ Demanda Luna avec soucis d'un ton concerné.

_**« Pour être honnête avec toi, je n'en sais rien. Je pense qu'il est préférable d'attendre un peu et de voir l'état de Sirius, puis je contacterais, soit Hermione, soit George, afin qu'Harry soit mis au courant de la nouvelle situation. Franchement, je n'attends plus rien de lui, que ce soit pour Sirius ou pour Teddy. J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui, à plusieurs reprises, après la mort d'Andromède, mais, à chaque fois, ça a été un échec. Tous les courriers, que je lui ai envoyés, me sont revenus. Au fil du temps, j'ai abandonné tout espoir qu'il soit dans la vie de Teddy en tant que parrain. J'ai essayé de lui envoyer des lettres, mais elles me reviennent continuellement. J'ai essayé le réseau de cheminées, ça a eu le même effet. Soit Ginny, soit Madame Wesley me bloquent. Je vais peut-être en parler aux gobelins, afin qu'ils envoient une lettre officielle à Harry et de l'informer de la situation actuelle. C'est ma seule solution. »**_Soupirais-je, tout en secouant la tête de façon dépitée, pour ensuite fouiller dans le coffre en bois à la recherche de vêtements appropriés pour habiller Sirius et qu'il soit à l'aise.

_**« Je sais, Bella, je sais… Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est réellement passé pour qu'Harry change si radicalement. J'étais présente, lorsque ça s'est passé, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Je veux dire, toi et lui, vous étiez si proches. Vous étiez inséparables et, là, du jour au lendemain, plus rien… Il y a un truc de louche là-dedans. Qu'est-il arrivé pour que tout cela change ? »**_ Commenta Luna en venant près de moi, tout en passant sa main dans mon dos en le caressant avec affection, car elle savait à quelle profondeur, ça me touchait.

La perte de mon frère avait failli me détruire… Si ce n'avait pas été pour mes amis, pour Teddy et Andromède, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait…

_**« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui s'est réellement produit pour qu'Harry devienne cette personne cruelle et froide, mais j'ai peut-être une idée. Je trouve ça, tout de même, étrange qu'il tombe raide dingue amoureux de cette garce et, qu'avant cela, il ne lui avait jamais épargné un second regard. Pour t'avouer tout, la seule fille qui l'intéressait, c'était Hermione, mais il n'a jamais rien fait à cause de Ron. Je lui ai pourtant dit que c'était stupide, parce qu'Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas du tout compatibles pour être ensemble. Pour Harry, Ginny était juste la sœur de Ron et c'était tout. Je suis persuadé, qu'elle a dû avoir fait quelque chose et elle l'a préparé longuement à l'avance. Elle a planifié son plan un bon moment avant de le réaliser. Lentement, elle a tissé sa toile en attendant le moment opportun pour attaquer et pour piéger Harry. Ça a d'abord commencé après la mort supposée de Sirius, car elle savait combien il était important pour Harry et à quel point Harry prenait mal sa mort, mais aussi à quel point il était vulnérable et n'oublions pas le fait qu'il avait baissé sa garde à ce moment-là. Après cela, il y a eu la mort de Dumbledore. C'est à partir de là, qu'elle l'a emprisonné, une bonne fois pour toutes. Le moment crucial, c'était à la fin de guerre, lorsqu'il ne restait plus rien pour Harry, mais moi. »**_ Murmurais-je amèrement avec une note de colère et d'agressivité, tout en ayant une mâchoire crispée.

_**« Ginny a utilisé toutes les rumeurs, qui circulaient à mon sujet dans les couloirs, afin de me faire passer pour une mauvaise personne dans l'histoire. Elle l'a nourri de tous les mensonges possibles, mais aussi de sa colère. Ça a été très facile pour elle de le manipuler comme une marionnette. »**_Ajoutais-je en sifflant entre mes dents avec venin et haine.

_**« Tu crois qu'Harry pourrait être sous l'effet d'un philtre d'amour ou un truc dans ce genre ? »**_Demanda Luna inquiète.

_**« J'en suis sûr, mais je n'ai pas la preuve. Crois-moi, je vais l'obtenir et je sais comment le faire. Ne trouves-tu pas étrange comme coïncidence, que, Madame Wesley, soit une bonne potioniste ? En plus, tout le monde sait qu'elle l'a fait à, Monsieur Wesley, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. »**_Dis-je avec un clin d'œil significatif, pour ensuite aller sur le côté du lit et m'assoir sur le matelas près de Sirius, afin de prendre soin de lui et de le nettoyer.

_**« Lorsque tu le mets ainsi, ça a du sens quand on y réfléchit vraiment. »**_ Se mit d'accord Luna en utilisant une voix pensive. _**« Bon… Je vais y aller. Tiens-moi au courant de toute amélioration ou autre. Si tu as besoin d'aide, fais-le-moi savoir. » **_Déclara-t-elle, avant de me donner une brève étreinte et de sortir de la pièce.

Une fois que Luna fut sortie de ma chambre et de la maison, je m'assurai de verrouiller et de bloquer l'entrée des cheminées, ainsi que des appels. La seule exception était pour Luna, George, Charlie et Drago.

Cela fait, je déshabillai très lentement avec douceur et délicatesse Sirius en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. C'était vraiment bizarre de le voir et, en plus, dans les mêmes vêtements que ceux du jour où nous avions été confrontés aux mangemorts dans le Ministère. Ce qui était le plus troublant et le plus frappant, c'était qu'il n'avait pas pris une seule ride. Au contraire, il paraissait avoir le même âge que moi. Il n'avait pas vieilli, mais rajeuni de cinq, si pas dix ans à la place.

Merde ! Heureusement que pendant ma formation de guérisseur, j'avais appris à être devant un homme nu parce que, là, c'était tout un spectacle et étrange à cela. En général, les hommes, auxquels j'étais confronté, étaient des personnes, que je ne connaissais pas, mais Sirius, je le connaissais très bien.

Bon, je devais avouer que, depuis le début, lorsque je l'avais rencontré dans ma troisième année, je l'avais, dès le début, trouvé très attirant et attractif, mais, là, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Me secouant de mes pensées lubriques, je me reconcentrai dans ma tâche, qui consistait à laver Sirius. Après cela, je le séchai et l'habillai d'un bas de pyjama. Vite fait, je fis disparaitre la bassine et la serviette, avant de recouvrir Sirius de la couette du lit. Satisfaite, je jetai plusieurs sorts de surveillance sur lui, puis je sortis de la pièce et je descendis jusque dans la cuisine. En chemin, je me dévêtis de mon manteau de sorcière et j'enlevai également mes bottes, afin de me promener pratiquement pieds nus.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'entrai dans la cuisine, j'allumai les bougies et torches d'un coup de baguette, puis je me dirigeai vers le comptoir de la cuisine, pour ensuite m'y appuyer et frotter mon visage de mes deux mains, tout en soupirant de lassitude, ainsi que d'épuisement.

_**« Maitresse devrait dormir à cette heure avancée de la nuit. »**_ Réprimanda Kreattur en s'approchant de moi, tout en tenant une tasse de café dans ses petites mains.

_**« Je sais, mais il y a eu une situation d'urgence à laquelle je devais être présente et aider. Sirius est bien en vie. »**_ Dis-je en prenant la tasse dans une de mes mains.

_**« Je pensais que mauvais Maitre Black était mort ! »**_ S'indigna Kreattur dans le mécontentement.

_**« Je le pensais aussi, jusqu'à il y a peu et jusqu'à ce que je le vois moi-même. »**_ Soupirais-je, avant de boire quelques gorgées de café qui allaient me maintenir réveiller un peu plus longtemps.

_**« Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose de Kreattur, Maitresse ? »**_ Demanda-t-il dans l'attente.

_**« Non, Kreattur, merci pour le café. »**_ Répondis-je en souriant de reconnaissance.

_**« Reposez-vous ! »**_ Ordonna-t-il, avant de sortir de la cuisine.

À cela, je secouai la tête de façon amusée, face à son comportement autoritaire. Kreattur pouvait être une vraie mère poule des fois. Depuis que j'étais en charge de lui, il était plus vivable et plus agréable. Je m'étonnais encore parfois qu'il m'ait reconnu comme sa maitresse et qu'il ait refusé d'obéir à Harry, lorsqu'il avait fallu décider, qui serait son nouveau maitre.

Enfin, je bus le reste du café de la tasse, mis celle-ci dans l'évier, puis, à mon tour, je sortis de la cuisine.

Assez tôt, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre où Sirius était toujours en repos. Vérifiant si tout allait bien, j'allai prendre une tenue de nuit, qui consistait d'un simple débardeur et un short, dans ma garde-robe, puis j'entrai dans la salle de main attenante, je déposai les vêtements de nuit sur le comptoir, j'enclenchai l'eau de la douche et je préparai une serviette.

Lorsque je me fus assuré que l'eau était à une bonne température, je me dévêtis complètement, puis j'entrai dans la cabine de douche et sous le jet d'eau chaude en veillant à refermer la porte vitrée derrière moi.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sortis de la salle de bain, tout en séchant mes cheveux avec la serviette, puis, avec ma baguette, j'invoquai un fauteuil à bascule, que j'utilisai pour bercer Teddy lorsqu'il avait des difficultés à s'endormir à cause de la pleine lune ou pour une autre raison, et je me laissai tomber dedans.

Réalisant que je n'étais pas encore prête à tomber endormie, je m'emparai d'un livre, me couvris d'une couverture et je commençai à lire dès que je fus plus ou moins bien installé dans la chaise, tout mettant un oreiller contre le haut du dossier, afin que je puisse y appuyé ma tête.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment à lire, je m'endormis avec le livre toujours dans mes mains.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, lorsque je sentis mon visage, étant frappé par une éclaircie, ce qui me provoqua de me réveiller. Au bout d'un instant à rester ainsi, j'ouvris péniblement mes yeux, étant encore quelque peu dans un abime de sommeil, et je frottai mon visage de mes mains. Ensuite, je tournai la tête de chaque côté pour constater, que le jour s'était levé. Faisant rapidement un Tempus, je remarquai qu'il était 7h30 du matin. Temps pour un petit déjeuner bien nécessaire pour la journée qui était prévue.

En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, j'invoquai une potion de nutrition, ainsi que le bon vieux remontant énergétique de Madame Pomfresh, qui allait fournir toutes les vitamines et tous les minéraux dont Sirius avait besoin, et une potion déshydratante, afin qu'il ne soit pas desséché. Très vite, elles arrivèrent toutes les trois depuis mon laboratoire du sous-sol à proximité de la cuisine.

En faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Sirius et à ne pas l'étouffer avec les différents liquides, je versai les trois potions dans sa bouche. Satisfaite qu'il eût bien avalé les trois breuvages, je jetai un rapide Récurvite sur Sirius, afin qu'il ait une bonne hygiène de vie en attendant, que je le lave moi-même plus tard dans la journée, mais, pour le moment, ça allait devoir suffire. Vérifiant son état de santé d'un mouvement de baguette assez complexe le long de son corps, j'en concluais, en deux temps trois mouvements, un bon résultat. Il reprenait des forces, peu à peu, et sa magie s'était déjà bien restaurée comme il le fallait. Le résultat était très satisfaisant.

Soulagée de ce fait, je me redressai du lit, me tournai puis je me dirigeai et entrai dans la salle de bain par la suite.

Après m'être lavé, brosser les dents et, que je me fus habillé d'un jean clair, d'une chemise blanche et de ballerines blanches, je sortis de la salle de bain, m'emparai de ma baguette et je quittai la chambre, mais pas sans une dernière vérification sur Sirius.

Une fois que j'entrai dans la cuisine, Kreattur m'inaugurera à m'assoir à la table et il vint déposer une assiette d'œufs brouillés, de bacon avec des toasts beurrés, ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citrouille et une bonne tasse de café chaud. M'asseyant, je mangeai le tout en feuilletant les nouvelles intéressantes, se trouvant dans la gazette des sorciers.

Enfin, je terminai mon assiette et je me levai afin de débarrasser, mais je n'eus pas le loisir de le faire, car Kreattur fut plus rapide que moi et il s'en chargea lui-même.

_**« Que peut faire Kreattur pour Maitresse ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en me fixant.

_**« Rien pour l'instant. Peux-tu, par contre, garder un œil sur Sirius durant le temps que je contacte Luna par la voie du réseau de cheminées ? »**_Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce en sachant que ça allait aider à l'amadouer.

Kreattur fit une grimace contrariée et de mépris, mais il hocha, tout de même, la tête à contrecœur en sachant que je pourrais le lui ordonner de le faire.

Voyant son acceptation, je sortis de la cuisine et je montai aux étages supérieurs, jusqu'au salon, pour ensuite me diriger vers la cheminée de la pièce. Je pris par la suite une pincée de poudre de cheminette, je me mis sur mes genoux, je jetai la poudre dans l'ouverture de la cheminée et je mis ma tête dedans.

_**« Luna Lovegood ! »**_ Appelais-je bien fort et bien distinctement.

_**« Bella ? »**_ Demanda sa voix rêveuse quelques minutes plus tard.

_**« Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de Teddy et voir si tu pourrais me le ramener, mais aussi si tu pouvais venir garder un œil sur Sirius, pendant le temps, que je fais quelques courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. »**_Quémandais-je en guise de réponse.

_**« Ça a été… Il a dormi toute sa nuit sans interruption et tout va bien. Je lui ai expliqué que tu devais t'occuper d'une personne, qui était malade et que, c'était urgent, c'est pourquoi il était ici à la maison. En se réveillant, il était confus et il t'a demandé, donc, nous lui avons informé de la situation, sans les détails. Si tu veux, je peux venir avec Teddy, dès que j'ai fini de le préparer. » **_Dis Luna.

_**« Merci, Luna. Tu es la meilleure. »**_ Souris-je en relief.

_**« Pas de quoi. Tu peux tout me demander. »**_ Répondit-elle.

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, je mis fin à la conversation, enlevai ma tête du feu de cheminée et je me redressai afin de me tenir debout.

En attendant l'arrivée de Luna et Teddy, j'allai m'assoir dans le canapé de la pièce et je réfléchis quelques instants à ce que j'allais devoir faire aujourd'hui. J'espérais seulement qu'aucun problème ne se produirait, durant mon absence pour Sirius.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Luna et Teddy apparurent dans le trou de la cheminée. Luna eut juste le temps de faire un pas, afin de sortir de l'espace de la cheminée et de déposer Teddy sur le sol, que celui-ci se précipita dans ma direction avec ses petites jambes, pour ensuite se jeter à moi en s'accrochant avec ses bras autour de mes jambes.

_**« MAMAN, MAMAN, MAMAN… »**_ Cria Teddy avec bonheur et portant un sourire joyeux ainsi qu'excité.

_**« Hey là, bonhomme… »**_ Fis-je en souriant avec bonheur, tout en l'attrapant dans mes bras, lorsqu'il se détacha de mes jambes.

_**« Tu t'es amusé chez tante Luna et tonton Neville ? »**_Lui demandais-je.

_**« Oui, tonton Neville m'a montré ses nouvelles plantes magiques. Il y en a même une, qui me faisait des chatouilles. »**_Dit Teddy avec enthousiasme en frappant de ses mains avec ses cheveux virant au violet, signe qu'il était heureux et de bonne humeur.

_**« Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, tu le connais. »**_ Sourit Luna en haussant les épaules.

_**« Neville ne serait pas Neville s'il ne le faisait pas. »**_ Plaisantais-je avec un grand sourire et des yeux rieurs.

_**« Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne l'aimerais pas autrement. C'est ce qui**__**fait de lui, ce qu'il est. Comment va Sirius ? Des améliorations ? »**_Demanda-t-elle soucieuse et préoccupée.

_**« Je l'ai retiré, ce matin, de son coma magique dans lequel je l'avais plongé. Je lui ai aussi administré une potion de nutrition, de vitamines et de déshydratation. J'ai également vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun problème majeur ou effet secondaire. Pour l'instant, tout va bien de ce côté-là. Sa magie s'est régénérée en grande partie d'elle-même et Sirius reprend des forces, petit à petit. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre son réveil. Je ne sais pas quand ça sera. Il faut juste être patient que son corps et son esprit récupèrent complètement. Dieu, seul, sait ce qui s'est véritablement passé, lorsqu'il était dans ce voile… Tu as juste à lui tenir compagnie, durant mon absence. J'ai tout fait, afin qu'il soit à l'aise, et j'ai lancé un sortilège de surveillance, qui m'avertira au cas où il se réveille ou s'il y a un problème, voir une complication, pendant le temps que je ne suis pas là. Si c'est le cas et que ça venait à arriver pour les deux éventualités, je serais là en quelques secondes. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je dois acheter des vêtements neufs pour Sirius, mais aussi le nécessaire, afin de concocter des potions pour continuer son traitement. Je dois également aller voir quelqu'un et je vais rendre visite à George, afin de discuter avec lui de tout ça. »**_ Dis-je en la fixant gravement.

_**« Ce quelqu'un dont tu parles… Il concerne Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle avec connaissance de cause.

_**« En effet, je veux obtenir plus d'informations sur mes doutes, avant d'agir. Qui de mieux qu'un expert en potions ? »**_ Répondis-je en hochant la tête.

_**« Très bien, mais fais attention à toi, tout de même. Je sais que tu peux facilement prendre soin de toi, mais reste tout de même sur tes gardes. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »**_ Déclara-t-elle, pour ensuite sortir du salon et se rendre dans la chambre où se trouvait Sirius.

_**« Nous deux, nous allons faire une promenade et faire quelques magasins. Ça te dit ? »**_ Demandais-je à Teddy, quelques minutes plus tard, en retournant mon attention sur lui, tout en lui caressant sa joue avec douceur et tendresse.

_**« Oui ! »**_ S'extasia-t-il de joie. _**« Dis, on pourra aller voir, tonton George ? »**_ Demanda-t-il avec une moue.

À sa demande et à son impatience, je roulai des yeux, tout en secouant la tête. Chaque jour, je voyais de plus en plus de Tonks en lui, même si physiquement, il ressemblait à Remus.

Vérifiant qu'il était bien habillé, je nous fis entrer dans la cheminée, après m'être vêtu de mon manteau de sorcière, et je m'emparai d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

_**« Chaudron Baveur ! »**_ Déclarais-je avec confiance, avant de laisser tomber la poudre sur le sol.

Un petit moment plus tard, le décor du Chaudron Baveur apparut devant mes yeux et je sortis de l'espace de la cheminée. Ce fut seulement lorsque je vérifiai sur Teddy, afin de voir s'il allait bien, que je remarquai les changements, qu'il avait opérés sur lui. Effectivement, il avait pris mes traits comme bien souvent d'ailleurs, à part pour les cheveux, qui étaient d'une couleur jaune.

Contrairement à mon frère, qui était le portrait craché de mon père, moi, j'avais quelques différences. J'avais les cheveux de la même couleur, que ceux de mon père, et j'avais aussi hérité de ses yeux bleus, mais j'avais la texture des cheveux de ma mère, ainsi que le même visage qu'elle. Point de vue caractère, j'avais un parfait mélange des deux, là où mon frère avait plus celui de mon père.

Sans m'attarder trop longtemps dans le pub sorcier et avec Teddy dans mes bras, je me dirigeai vers la cour arrière, tout en ignorant la présence de Ron Wesley, se trouvant au bar occupé de déjeuner.

Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, je marchai le long de la rue commerçante, tout en entrant dans différentes boutiques à la recherche de ce dont j'avais besoin.

Au bout d'une bonne heure ou deux, je me dirigeai vers une boutique toute récente, qui faisait un carton. Une boutique spécialisée dans les ingrédients et le matériel nécessaire pour créer des potions.

_**« Bonjour… Puis-je vous - … »**_ Commença le sorcier beau et élégant de derrière le comptoir en levant la tête vers où je me trouvais à la porte d'entrée de la boutique.

_**« Eh bien ça, si ce n'est pas une merveilleuse surprise ! Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas vu ta belle frimousse en personne, Potter ! »**_M'accueillit-il avec un sourire radieux et un clin d'œil complice.

_**« La ferme, Malfoy ! »**_ Rétorquais-je en souriant largement à mon ami de longue date.

_**« Que me vaut ta visite ? Vu ton visage, ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie ou pour le plaisir de voir mes beaux yeux… »**_ Demanda-t-il en plaisantant et en faisant le tour du comptoir, pour ensuite s'appuyer contre celui-ci avec ses bras croisés et ses chevilles de la même façon, tout en me fixant avec un sourcil relevé en ne perdant pas sa grâce et son arrogance, faisant de lui un Malfoy.

_**« Tu me connais, que trop bien… Toi, qui es un excellent Maitre de potions, tu vas pouvoir me donner certains renseignements, dont j'ai besoin… »**_ Débitais-je en posant Teddy sur le comptoir près de Drago.

_**« Très bien… Et qui est ce petit homme ? »**_ Demanda-t-il avec un hochement de tête vers Teddy.

_**« Je m'appelle Teddy Sirius Lupin-Potter. »**_ Répondit mon fils poliment en tendant sa petite main vers Drago avec sa tête bien haute dans la fierté et l'assurance.

_**« Enchanté de te rencontrer, petit homme. Je suis Drago Lucius Malfoy. »**_ Se présenta formellement Drago en prenant la main de Teddy et en la secouant à la légère.

_**« Lupin ? »**_ M'interrogea-t-il, lorsqu'il eut fini de se présenter à mon fils.

_**« C'est le fils de Remus et de Tonks. Je l'ai adopté officiellement, après la mort d'Andromède, peu de temps après que je sois revenu. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu avant, mais avec mon travail et m'occuper de lui, j'ai été très occupé et je devais régler toutes les choses, qui devaient être prises en charge. »**_ Expliquais-je avec un sourire d'excuses.

_**« Ouais, je m'en doute. Alors… Dis-moi… Qu'as-tu besoin de ces connaissances, qui ont besoin de mon avis, car, je sais, que toi-même, tu es très bonne en potions ? »**_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton intéressé.

_**« Voilà… Je me demande s'il était possible qu'Harry soit sous l'influence d'un quelconque philtre d'amour, et si oui… Connais-tu un antidote assez puissant, qui pourrait agir immédiatement, après avoir été avalé ? »**_ Le questionnais-je sérieusement.

_**« Euhm… ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses et ce changement de comportement aussi drastique et soudain, surtout, qu'en général, il était rare que l'on vous voyait l'un sans l'autre. Vous étiez quasiment collé ensemble, malgré la différence dans le type d'amis que vous aviez. Peut-être, que ce qui s'est passé lors de notre septième année a un lien avec ça, et que ça a été causé par une potion. Merlin sait, depuis combien de temps, il en est sous l'influence… »**_Réfléchis Drago d'une voix pensive avec ses lèvres serrées ensemble dans une ligne droite, dès qu'il eut terminé de parler.

_**« Tu as sans doute raison à ce sujet, mais ce n'est pas pour autant, que ça change les choses ou que je pourrais oublier et pardonner les mots cruels, ainsi que blessants qu'il a prononcés ce jour-là. Merde quoi, il est allé jusqu'à m'accuser de la mort de Sirius ! Moi, j'avais une bonne adhérence sur l'Occlumancie. J'ai essayé de la lui enseigner en sachant comment Rogue se sentait à ce sujet, mais, à chaque fois, c'était un échec. » **_Soupirais-je de façon dépitée en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

_**« À ce propos… Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi ma mère a senti un changement se faire dans la lignée Black ? La dernière fois qu'elle a eu cette sensation, c'était à la mort de tante Andromède et, lorsque tu as commencé à assumer ton rôle en tant que Dame Black. »**_ Déclara Drago avec des yeux persistants.

_**« Ouais, à ce sujet… »**_ Dis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête, afin de chercher les bons mots.

_**« J'allais venir en parler à Narcissa ou à toi d'ailleurs. Je ne peux pas exactement l'expliquer en détail ce qui s'est vraiment passé parce que je suis sous un serment avec les Langues de plombs, mais en résumé, Sirius est vivant et il se trouve au square en ce moment même. Il est encore inconscient et je m'occupe de lui. »**_ Répondis-je en passant une main dans mes longs cheveux noirs, tout en révélant ce que je pouvais.

_**« Merde ! Je comprends mieux… »**_ S'exclama Drago avec de grands yeux. _**« En parlant de ma mère… Pourrais-tu lui rendre visite, lorsque tu en as l'occasion ? Elle ne se sent pas très bien, ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et je m'inquiète. Elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas et que ce n'était rien, mais je préfère avoir ton avis. »**_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix préoccupée.

_**« OK, pas de problème. Je passerais, lorsque j'ai un moment de libre entre mes visites régulières à mes divers patients. Qu'a-t-elle comme symptômes ? »**_ M'inquiétais-je à mon tour.

_**« Fatigue et vertige. »**_ Répondit-il.

_**« Je passerai dès que possible. Peux-tu te charger de la situation avec Harry ? Je ne peux pas l'approcher ou entrer en contact avec lui. S'il est bien sous l'effet d'un philtre… Pourrais-tu t'occuper de l'antidote et de la lui administrer toi-même ? »**_Le priais-je avec des yeux de chiots et innocents.

_**« C'est bien parce que c'est toi… »**_ Soupira Drago de résignation. _**« Potter et moi, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour. Peux-tu me dire comment suis-je censé lui faire prendre une potion d'antidote qui se boit ? »**_ Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé.

_**« Tu es un Serpentard, tu viendras surement avec un plan bien établi au moment venu. Tu es rusé et intelligent. Je ne pense pas, que je doive te donner de brillantes idées. »**_ Répondis-je en souriant avec signification et connaissance.

_**« Bien, bien… »**_ Abdiqua-t-il en relevant les mains de façon dramatique.

_**« Je vais le faire, mais c'est pour toi, pas pour ton idiot de frère. Je suppose que je t'envoie les ingrédients, que tu achètes d'habitude… »**_ Déclara-t-il avec un regard significatif.

_**« Bien sûr. Je dois refaire mon stock, Maitre Malfoy… »**_ Le taquinais-je, avant de reprendre Teddy dans mes bras.

**« Allez, viens… On va aller voir, tonton George. » **Dis-je à son attention, pour ensuite saluer Drago d'un geste de la main, avant de marcher vers la sortie de la boutique.

Après m'être arrêté au Chaudron Baveur avec Teddy et d'avoir mangé un morceau, ainsi qu'une glace en dessert pour mon petit bonhomme, nous allâmes vers la boutique de George.

À l'intérieur de la boutique, je remarquai que comme d'habitude et, bien souvent, elle était remplie de monde. Faisant mon chemin plus profondément dedans, je recherchai des yeux George et je le trouvai, bien vite. Il était debout sur une échelle magique occupé à réapprovisionner les rayons de marchandises en ayant besoin.

_**« Bella ! »**_ Salua-t-il avec enthousiasme, lorsqu'il m'eut repéré.

_**« Georgi ! »**_ Répondis-je avec joie en souriant.

George descendit de l'échelle, puis il vint vers l'endroit où je me trouvais avec Teddy, que j'avais repris dans mes bras, afin qu'il ne se fasse pas bousculer par les gens présents dans le magasin.

_**« Hey, grand homme ! »**_ Le salua George en ébouriffant ses cheveux, qui devinrent roux comme les siens, pour qu'ils prennent une couleur noire par la suite.

_**« Je ne savais pas que tu venais. »**_ Dis George avec prudence, lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi.

_**« Ce n'était pas prévu au départ, mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'imprévu, pendant la nuit, et j'ai dû venir acheter certaines choses, dont des ingrédients de potions, afin de refaire mon stock. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi agis-tu de façon si étrange tout d'un coup ? Ce n'est pas toi… »**_ Demandais-je soupçonneuse avec des yeux plissés.

George ne répondit pas. À la place, il jeta un coup d'œil à peine visible vers un coin de la boutique, pour ensuite reconcentrer son regard sur moi.

Avec confusion et des sourcils froncés, me demandant ce qui pouvait le faire agir aussi bizarrement, je tournai ma tête dans la direction que George m'avait indiquée, pour remarquer la présence d'Hermione, mais aussi celle d'Harry. Tiens… C'était bien ma veine…

_**« Bella ! »**_ S'excita Hermione en venant à moi, tout en souriant largement avec des yeux brillants, pour ensuite me serrer avec Teddy dans ses bras.

_**« Hey, Mione. »**_ La saluais-je chaleureusement.

Harry, lui, se contenta de rester à sa place appuyée contre un mur avec ses mains dans les poches avant de son jean et de me lancer un regard froid. À cela, je souris tristement au fait qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'effort pour venir saluer Teddy à cause de ma présence, puis je secouai la tête et reconcentrai mon attention sur George et Hermione.

_**« Désolé… »**_ Murmura-t-elle sincèrement en souriant de façon peinée.

_**« Ce n'est pas de te faute. De toute façon, j'y suis habitué maintenant. »**_ La consolais-je avec un sourire forcé.

_**« Bon sang ! Il a énormément grandi et changé, depuis la dernière fois, que je l'ai vu. Je vois qu'il aime toujours prendre tes traits. »**_ Sourit-elle plus franchement en changeant de sujet.

_**« Tu l'as vu, il y à peine un mois. Il n'a pas changé tant que ça, mais, oui, il adore changer ses traits et prendre les miens, surtout lorsque l'on sort. »**_Commentais-je.

_**« Sait-il ? »**_ Demanda Hermione d'une voix sérieuse en faisant allusion aux parents de Teddy

_**« Bien sûr, que je lui ai raconté et, maintenant ,qu'il est à l'âge de mieux comprendre ce genre de choses, je lui parle d'eux et je lui raconte des histoires, les concernant, surtout au sujet de Remus, puisque je le connaissais bien, ayant été élevé par lui. »**_Répondis-je avec un doux sourire en pensant à ces précieux moments, que j'avais passés avec mon second père.

_**« C'est bien que tu ne lui caches rien. »**_ Complimenta-t-elle.

_**« Je ne suis pas Dumbledore, je te le rappelle ! »**_ Rétorquais-je vivement et de façon contrariée qu'elle pourrait penser, un seul instant, que je puisse garder de si gros secrets de Teddy.

_**« Bella, je - … »**_ Commença-t-elle pour être coupée par George, qui prit la parole.

_**« Bon… Julie, peux-tu garder la boutique en mon absence ? »**_ Demanda-t-il à l'une de ses employés, se trouvant près du comptoir et étant occupés à la caisse.

_**« Bien sûr, patron ! »**_ Répondit-elle avec un pouce levé, lui montrant son accord.

_**« À plus, Mione… On se voit plus tard. »**_ Dis-je en me tournant vers la sortie, suivit de George, tout en ignorant la présence de mon frère et son regard fixe sur moi.

Durant quelques longues minutes, George et moi, nous marchâmes le long de la rue commerçante dans un silence plutôt confortable et aisé. Depuis que nous étions sortis du magasin, qui était à présent plus qu'à lui, même si j'étais son associé, j'avais posé Teddy sur le sol et il marchait entre George et moi avec ma main dans la sienne.

_**« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Georgi ? Tu as l'air irrité et en colère. Quelque chose, qui est assez rare pour toi. »**_ Rompis-je le silence en tenant plus.

_**« OK… Il y a certaines rumeurs, ainsi que ragots, qui circulent et beaucoup de monde les croit. »**_ Commença-t-il en se frottant d'une main l'arrière du cou et en me jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté, attendant ma réaction.

_**« Rien de nouveau là-dedans. »**_ Commentais-je avec désinvolture en relevant un sourcil, afin de lui demander silencieusement, depuis quand il prenait une toute nouvelle importance au sujet des ragots divers qui se disaient.

_**« Je sais, mais, là, ça va trop loin. Ça te touche de près et ça ternit ta réputation. Certains disent de très mauvaises choses sur toi à ce sujet. Ça va**__**encore aggraver la situation avec ton frère. »**_ S'agaça George avec une expression dure.

_**« Il n'est plus mon frère, depuis le jour, où il m'a humilié devant tout le monde à Poudlard ! »**_ Rétorquais-je sèchement et une voix froide. _**« Bon… Dis-moi plus de ces rumeurs… » **_L'invitais-je en faisant un signe de ma main libre.

_**« Eh bien, il y en a une comme quoi, toi et moi, nous serions ensemble plus intimement, que de simples amis… »**_ Débita-t-il.

_**« N'importa quoi ! En plus, tu es mon meilleur ami et ça n'arrivera jamais entre nous ! »**_ Répliquais-je en roulant des yeux à la stupidité.

_**« Je sais ça et, de toute façon, je ne suis pas pour ce bord-là, même si tu es très attrayante. »**_ Sourit-il.

_**« Qui a lancé cette débilitée ? »**_ Demandais-je.

_**« Ron, bien sûr ! Parce que tu passes une très grande partie de ton temps avec moi, cela signifie pour lui, que l'on - … »**_ Commença-t-il en bouchant les oreilles de Teddy avec ses mains. **« … que l'on couche ensemble. » **Reprit George en chuchotant discrètement en faisant attention à ce que Teddy n'entende pas le moindre mot.

_**« Bon sang ! Quand va-t-il grandir et arrêter d'être immature ? Il ne peut pas se mêler de ses histoires à la place, non ? »**_ Dis-je avec incrédulité et en secouant la tête.

_**« Oh ! Ce n'est pas la seule rumeur ! Apparemment, tu n'es pas seulement proche de moi ! Toi et Charlie, vous baisez ensemble. C'est ses mots, pas les miens. »**_ Rajouta George en retirant ses mains des oreilles de Teddy, lorsqu'il eut fini.

_**« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Charlie et moi sommes amis et ça s'arrête là. Bon, c'est vrai, que nous flirtons, de temps en temps, mais c'est seulement pour plaisanter. Ce n'est rien de grave. En plus, Charlie n'est pas mon genre. »**_ Fis-je remarquer.

_**« Trop baraqué ? »**_Demanda George, avant que nous entrions dans le Chaudron Baveur et que nous nous installâmes à une table dans un coin isolé.

_**« Oui, c'est la raison. En plus, je préfère les gars plus élancés, grands et avec des muscles certes, mais pas autant que ceux de Charlie. »**_ Murmurais-je.

_**« À ce propos… »**_ Commença-t-il avec un sourire malicieux et diabolique.

Oh non ! Ça, je ne le sentais pas du tout. Lorsqu'il portait ce sourire-là, ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Je détestais ce foutu sourire à cause de la signification. En le voyant, je savais qu'il avait un truc bien précis sur son esprit.

_**« Balance ! Ne te retiens, surtout pas ! »**_ Le devançais-je en plissant mes yeux dans l'appréhension.

_**« Entre toi et Fred… S'est-il passé quelque chose à tout hasard ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en remuant ses sourcils de manière significative et suggestive.

_**« Oui, il s'est bien passé quelque chose entre nous deux, mais une seule fois… C'était un peu avant la bataille de Poudlard. »**_ Répondis-je avec un sourire en me souvenant de cette expérience intime avec l'homme en question.

_**« Pas étonnant alors, qu'il était tout décoiffé, que ses vêtements étaient froissés et qu'il était tout débraillé, mais qu'il portait aussi un sourire niais et qu'il se trouvait dans un état second. »**_Commenta-t-il en secouant la tête, tout en ayant des yeux brillants de moquerie au souvenir.

_**« Je dois avouer que c'est moi, qui l'aie littéralement attaqué. Non, seulement, je savais son attirance extrême pour moi, parce qu'il ne l'a jamais caché, mais aussi, à chaque fois, qu'il était en ma présence, il en jouait. Pour être honnête, Fred a été mon premier. Je - … Je savais qu'il y avait une probabilité pour que je meure. Si je venais à vraiment mourir, je ne voulais pas le faire vierge. Fred a été le seul… il a été le seul, jusqu'à présent, d'ailleurs. Depuis lui, je n'ai été avec personne d'autre. Toutes ces rumeurs, qui ont circulé à Poudlard étaient toutes des mensonges et elles étaient infondées à cause de ce fait. J'ai eu beaucoup de propositions, ça, je dois l'avouer, mais je ne les ai jamais voulues. Je ne suis pas une - … »**_ Bouchais-je les oreilles de Teddy à mon tour comme l'avait fait George plus tôt. _**« … une salope du genre de Ginny et comme elle m'a si bien peint aux yeux des autres. Je ne suis pas elle, moi. Je sais garder mes cuisses fermées. » **_Continuais-je sans remords.

_**« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur elle. Je m'en fou pour être honnête, parce que je sais, que c'est la stricte vérité. Elle a toujours été comme ça et elle le restera. Harry est tout simplement aveugle et stupide pour ne pas le voir. »**_ Dis George en haussant les épaules, après que j'eus retiré mes mains des oreilles de mon fils.

Ce dernier me regarda curieusement, mais je secouai la tête, lui désignant que ce n'était pas une conversation pour lui. Il hocha la tête et s'occupa avec son dessin.

_**« À propos de mon cher frère… J'ai peut-être l'hypothèse, que ta très chère sœur lui donne un philtre d'amour, et, ça, depuis pas mal de temps déjà. J'ai demandé l'aide de Drago, afin qu'il vérifie mes dires. Cependant, je ne sais**__**pas ce qu'il compte faire, mais j'ai confiance en lui pour ne rien faire de trop drastique. »**_ Dis-je en portant verre de Bièraubeurre à mes lèvres.

_**« Peut-être, mais ça n'excuse aucunement son comportement avec toi ou la façon qu'il t'a traité ! »**_Répliqua George avec assurance et colère envers mon crétin de frère, tout en étant en mode protection de moi.

_**« Oh ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de pardonner ça, de sitôt ! Je veux juste, que Teddy puisse avoir la chance de connaitre son parrain et de l'avoir dans sa vie, tout comme un enfant normal est censé en avoir un. En plus, il s'est passé quelque chose, dernièrement, de presque impossible. C'est pourquoi tu dois venir avec moi au square, car si je te le dis, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire. Il faut que tu le voies de tes propres yeux. Moi-même, si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne l'aurais certainement pas cru. »**_ Dis-je en souriant de façon énigmatique à la fin, tout en terminant ma bière.

_**« Tu sais, très bien, que je te croirais, importe ce qu'il arrive… »**_ Rétorqua George avec assurance et croyance.

_**« Je sais cela, mais je veux, que tu le voies par tes propres yeux pour ça. »**_ Insistais-je en me levant du siège dans lequel j'étais assise.

_**« Viens, Ted, on rentre à la maison… »**_Dis-je vers mon fils en tendant la main dans l'attente, après avoir rangé ses affaires de dessin.

Teddy se leva à son tour, me prit la main, puis George fit de même, et, ensemble, nous marchâmes vers l'une des cheminées disponibles. En un instant, nous disparûmes, tous les trois, du pub et nous apparûmes, un instant plus tard, dans la cheminée du salon, appartenant au square.

Sans attendre, je montrai la voie et je montai les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où se situait la chambre des Maitres, qui était également ma chambre.

Une fois à l'étage, j'ouvris tout doucement la porte et j'entrai. À mon arrivée, Luna leva les yeux de son magazine et elle sourit en reconnaissance de mon entrée.

_**« Putain de merde ! »**_ S'exclama George avec de grands yeux fixés sur le lit où était couché un Sirius, toujours endormi.

_**« George ! »**_ Lui reprochais-je en tournant un regard noir sur lui.

_**« Désolé… »**_ Marmonna-t-il, pour ensuite me faire un sourire penaud, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête en gardant ses yeux fixés sur Sirius.

En temps normal, je n'aurais rien dit, parce que, moi-même, je jurais, mais, là, Teddy était présent et je voulais un peu de politesse en présence de mon fils.

_**« Alors… Tu vois qu'il fallait tes propres yeux pour le croire ! »**_ Le taquinais-je au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence avec George, figé comme une statue.

Je secouai la tête et j'allai m'assoir à côté de Sirius, puis je fis un contrôle de son corps, après que Luna eut pris Teddy avec elle. Pendant ce temps-là, j'expliquai ce que je pouvais à George, sans oublier une chose.

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, et, lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard, George partit et je descendis vers le salon, afin de m'occuper de mon fils, pour ensuite le mettre dans son lit le moment venu.

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

Pourquoi sentais-je quelque chose caresser ma joue dans un geste répétitif ?

Petit à petit, et bien malgré moi, je sortis de ce monde de somnolence, puis une fois, qu'il n'y avait plus de brume et que je fus assuré que ma tête n'était plus remplie de coton, j'ouvris les yeux.

Tout doucement, je me redressai en étant désorienté, glissa une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés par le sommeil, puis je regardai autour de moi dans la confusion, me demandant pourquoi m'étais-je donc réveillé…

Je remarquai, très vite, que j'étais toujours dans ma chambre. Rien de spécial à ce niveau. J'étais également dans mon lit. Pas une nouveauté en soit, puisque j'avais décidé de dormir dedans, ne sachant pas combien de temps encore Sirius serait dans cet état d'inconscience. Ce qui était, par contre, inhabituel était qu'il faisait encore nuit en dehors de la fenêtre de la chambre. Il était pourtant rare que je me réveillais au beau milieu de la nuit, sauf si c'était à cause de cauchemars ou de Teddy. Je pouvais dire avec certitude que ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Pourquoi m'étais-je réveillé alors ?

Soudainement, comme si pour me répondre à mes questions silencieuses, je sentis le lit bouger et j'écarquillai les yeux à la réalisation et à la signification, plus que probable de ce fait.

Vivement, je tournai ma tête vers le côté droit et je fus agréablement accueilli par un Sirius bien réveillé et très souriant de façon effrontée comme à son habitude et de façon moqueuse à mon expression sans doute.

_**« Sirius… »**_ Chuchotais-je, n'osant pas y croire, pour ensuite me jeter sur lui et le prendre dans mes bras, ce qui lui valut de laisser échapper un rire.

_**« Il est bon de te revoir parmi les vivants ! »**_ Commentais-je avec un sourire, lorsque je me détachai de lui.

_**« Il est - … »**_ Commença-t-il en avalant difficilement et je lui procurai un verre d'eau à l'aide de ma baguette.

Sirius le pris avec un hochement de tête en remerciement, le bus, puis il reprit la parole.

_**« Il - … Il est bon d'être de retour… »**_ Déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque et basse en souriant.


	3. Croire en l'impossible - Chapitre 2

**Titre: Croire en l'impossible.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**Point de vue de Bella:**

Une semaine plus tard.

_«Hey, Sirius…»_ Saluais-je en entrant dans la chambre qu'il occupait, qui était aussi la mienne, avec un plateau dans mes mains, pour ensuite le déposer sur la couette et sur ses genoux, une fois qu'il fut redressé dans le lit.

_«Hey…»_ Salua-t-il joyeusement à son tour.

_«Comment te sens-tu ? Ressens-tu de la douleur ou quelque chose d'autre ailleurs ?»_ Demandais-je dans la préoccupation, tout en lui versant une tasse de café.

_«Je me sens bien, vraiment bien, à part peut-être que mes muscles sont un peu endoloris, mais avec le temps et les exercices, que tu me fais pratiquer chaque jour, je suis sûr que ça ira par la suite. Il faut juste que mon corps se réhabitue.»_ Répondit Sirius en prenant une bouchée d'un toast beurré.

Je ne commentai rien, mais à la place, je souris et je sortis ma baguette de la poche arrière de mon jean, pour ensuite tracer un chemin le long de son corps, afin de vérifier toute anomalie ou problème et d'examiner son état de santé. Satisfaite d'un bon résultat et que tout s'avérait normal, je rangeai ma baguette et je m'installai dans le fauteuil à côté du lit.

_«Alors… Dis-moi, combien du temps s'est-il écoulé, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?»_ Demanda Sirius en levant les yeux vers moi, après avoir redéposé sa tasse sur le plateau.

Donc, il voulait entrer dans le vif du sujet. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça allait se produire. Depuis son réveil, il y avait de ça une semaine, nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, mais rien d'aussi sérieux. Je savais que cette conversation allait être longue et qu'elle allait aussi être très difficile pour moi. Je ne voulais même pas connaitre la réaction qu'il allait avoir au sujet de la mort de Remus ou de ma discorde avec Harry.

_«Eh bien…»_ Dis-je d'un ton hésitant, tout en me frottant le visage d'une main dans un geste de lassitude. _«Il a été six ans, depuis que nous nous sommes vus, et cinq ans, depuis que la guerre a pris fin une bonne fois pour toutes et que Voldemort s'est transformé en cendres.»_ Soupirais-je en pinçant mes lèvres dans une ligne droite.

_«Qui est mort durant la guerre? Enfin, après que je suis tombé dans ce voile ?»_ Demanda-t-il intéressé.

À cela, j'inspirai profondément et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure assez durement de mes dents, après avoir avalé difficilement à cause de la boule, qui s'était formée et installée dans ma gorge.

Avant de parler, je fermai une seconde les yeux en essayant de chasser les larmes à venir. Je pouvais sentir le picotement dans mes yeux de leur apparition. En fermant les yeux, je chassais également les images de cette bataille et de tout ce qui s'était produit durant la guerre, après la soi-disant mort de Sirius. Après sa disparition, tout s'était passé si vite, comme une tornade. Harry et moi, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous préparer à tous ces événements. Nous avions dû y faire face, comme à chaque fois, qu'il était arrivé quelque chose dans nos vies.

Même après tout ce temps, c'était difficile et pénible pour moi d'en parler, même d'y penser tout simplement, mais Sirius avait droit aux réponses. Il avait droit à la vérité. Merlin… Comment étais-je censé lui dire, que le dernier de ses meilleurs amis, n'était plus là, qu'il était mort ? Comment lui dire qu'à présent, il était le dernier Maraudeur vivant ?

_«Comme tu t'en doutes surement, beaucoup de monde a trouvé la mort et certains ont été blessés, que ça soit grièvement ou pas. Il n'y en a pas eu seulement que durant la bataille finale, mais aussi avant. Je vais seulement te nommer les plus connus et ceux qui nous étaient le plus proche, parce que la liste est beaucoup trop longue… Une fois que Voldemort a fait son retour pour tous, les mangemorts n'ont pas arrêté d'attaquer. Même dans le monde moldu, il y a eu beaucoup de catastrophes. Des bâtiments entiers ont été détruits ou ont tout simplement explosé. Des moldus ont été attaqués, torturés et tués. La bataille finale a été un véritable bain de sang.»_ Commençais-je d'une voix tremblante et des yeux brillants de larmes contenues, tout en me rappelant le champ de bataille qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard, lorsque j'avais aidé Pomfresh avec d'autre à la recherche de survivants piégés dans les gravas de murs tombés ou de pierres, de blessés ou bien de morts.

Je me souvenais encore, comme si c'était hier. C'était moi d'ailleurs, qui avais retrouvé le corps sans vie de Tonks. En la voyant, j'avais eu le cœur si brisé. En peu de temps, je m'étais attaché à elle. Lorsque Remus avait d'abord refusé son attachement pour elle, je l'avais aidé, afin qu'elle puisse entrer dans le cœur de Remus. Je ne pouvais pas la voir comme une figure de mère, parce qu'elle était trop jeune pour moi pour que je la voie ainsi, mais elle était comme une grande sœur.

_«Dans notre sixième année, des mangemorts ont envahi Poudlard. Heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de blessés trop graves et trop importants en nombre. Juste des blessures mineures. Crois-moi, j'étais reconnaissante et soulagée que l'année avant, Harry et moi avions enseigné à un grand nombre d'élèves comment se défendre, lors de ce genre de situation. Cependant, une personne est morte ce jour-là. Elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir, mais elle était affaiblie à cause de plusieurs raisons…»_ Dis-je en me perdant dans le souvenir du visage de Dumbledore, tombant de la tour d'astronomie.

À l'époque des faits, je n'avais pas été avec Dumbledore et Harry, lorsqu'ils étaient partis dans cette grotte, afin de trouver l'Horcruxe. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait été aussi stupide en buvant cette satanée potion de malheur. Moi-même et le reste de l'AD, nous étions restés en charge du château, tout en nous assurant de la sécurité des élèves plus jeunes. Cependant, j'avais eu un mauvais sentiment que quelque chose allait se produire et, donc, j'avais suivi mes instincts, comme je le faisais à chaque fois, que ce genre de choses arrivait.

En voyant le groupe de Bellatrix avec Drago, je les avais suivis sous un sort de Désillusion et j'avais assisté à la fin de la scène. Je savais que Drago n'avait pas pour but de tuer Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas le choix. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

En voyant Severus Rogue, le faire à sa place, j'avais vu ses yeux. Ce n'était pas des yeux de quelqu'un qui voulait mettre fin à une vie, c'était ceux de quelqu'un, qui n'avait pas d'autres choix. Au début, je n'avais pas compris, mais à la fin, lorsque j'avais appris l'entière implication de Rogue, en tant qu'espion, j'avais su. J'avais su qu'il le faisait sous les ordres de Dumbledore, mais aussi pour protéger Harry et moi. Enfin, il me protégeait plus qu'Harry, mais le geste était là.

_«Qui ?»_ Demanda Sirius, me faisant revenir à la réalité.

_«Le professeur Dumbledore.»_ Répondis-je solennellement.

_«Dumbledore est mort ?»_ S'exclama-t-il avec incrédulité et de grands yeux.

_«Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le seul. Il n'a été que le début. Durant la bataille finale et un peu avant ça, nous avons perdu beaucoup, dont Ted Tonks, Fol œil, Colin Crivey, Dobby, qui m'a sauvé la vie en interceptant un poignard qui m'était personnellement visé par Bellatrix, mais j'ai aussi perdu Espérance et Harry a perdu Hedwige. Ces deux derniers se sont mis devant, lorsque des sorts mortels nous ont été envoyés.»_ Murmurais-je en souriant tristement, lorsque je mentionnai Dobby, Espérance et Hedwige, surtout mon chat de compagnie.

Comme Hedwige l'avait fait pour Harry, mon chat m'avait sauvé la vie en se mettant entre le sort et moi, lorsque nous avions transféré Harry dans un lieu sûr. Normalement Espérance ne devait pas être présente, mais comme un chat magique, elle était venue de façon incognito.

_«Qui n'as-tu pas mentionné ?»_ Me questionna Sirius avec des yeux brillants de larmes, redoutant ma réponse.

_«Tonks est morte durant la bataille finale à Poudlard, tout comme Fred…»_ Dis-je péniblement en fermant les yeux, retenant difficilement les larmes, s'étant accumulées dans mes yeux, tout comme j'avalai avec difficulté la boule, s'étant formée dans ma gorge à la pensée de mon second père. _«Re - … Remus…»_ Chuchotais-je en laissant libre cours à mes larmes. _«George, lui, il a perdu une oreille…» _Fis-je en secouant la tête et en chassant mes larmes d'une main, tout en reniflant.

_«Merlin !»_ Réagit-il dans un murmure et lorsque je ré ouvris les yeux, ce fut pour voir des larmes, s'échappant de ses yeux.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Sirius pleurer et c'était un spectacle très touchant. Sirius était un homme fier, qui ne montrait généralement pas ses vrais sentiments. En général, il les exprimait par la colère ou par la plaisanterie.

Afin de le réconforter et de le consoler comme je le pouvais, je lui pris la main et je la resserrai doucement dans le soutien, afin de lui montrer ma présence. En quelques secondes, je m'installai à côté de lui sur le lit, afin d'être plus confortable dans cette position.

_«Logiquement, j'aurais dû aussi être comprise dans cette catégorie.»_Murmurais-je.

_«Comment ça ?»_ Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

_«Si ce n'était pas pour Fred, me protégeant en me poussant de la voie, je serais morte à sa place. Il est mort pour moi. Il a donné sa vie pour moi.» _Répondis-je avec tristesse, tout en lâchant sa main et en me réinstallant dans le fauteuil près du lit.

_«Est-ce que Lunard-…»_ Commença-t-il sans achever sa phrase.

_«Il n'était pas seul, lorsqu'il s'est éteint. Tonks était à proximité, mais elle est morte avant lui. J'ai d'abord trouvé le corps de Tonks sous des gravats et, puis j'ai trouvé Remus. Je l'ai trouvé juste à temps. Il - … Il est mort dans mes bras…»_Pleurais-je de chagrin à la perte de mon second père, l'homme qui m'avait élevé. _«Je me souviens encore de ses derniers mots pour moi et je m'en souviendrais probablement encore longtemps, si pas jusqu'à la fin de mes jours sur cette terre…»_ Déclarais-je en me levant de mon siège et en arpentant la pièce, tout en ayant une main dans mes cheveux. Un tique que j'avais obtenu par habitude de mon frère, mais de ce que je savais, mon père le faisait aussi. _«Il m'a dit - … Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de ce que j'étais devenu, qu'il était fier de l'amour inconditionnel que je donnais aux autres sans jugement et sans préjugés. Il m'a dit aussi que j'étais tellement plus comme ma mère par bien des manières. Il m'a également fait promettre de prendre soin de lui, de son petit louveteau, de Teddy, car, lui, il ne pourrait pas le faire.» _Dis-je difficilement à travers les larmes, qui gâchaient ma vision et qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

_«Teddy ?»_ Demanda Sirius en sonnant clairement confus.

_«Teddy Sirius Lupin… Le fils de Remus et de Tonks. Il était encore qu'un bébé de seulement 1 mois. Remus et Tonks étaient mariés depuis pas très longtemps.»_ Expliquais-je d'une voix tremblante, parce que mentionner Remus était encore délicat pour moi, même après tout ce temps.

_«Où est-il ?»_ Demanda-t-il curieusement, mais aussi avec intérêt.

_«En ce moment, il est avec George. Ce dernier le garde, le temps que tu te rétablisses. Je l'ai adopté après la mort d'Andromède. Elle est morte, suite aux effets d'une malédiction, dont elle a été victime durant la guerre. Elle s'est éteinte un an, après la fin de la guerre. À ce moment-là, j'étais en Amérique et je suis revenu au pays. Elle est décédée quelques jours, après mon retour.» _Répondis-je en l'informant aussi de la mort de sa cousine. _«Parmi les trois sœurs, il ne reste plus que Narcissa.»_Fis-je.

_«Je voudrais le voir…»_ Murmura-t-il.

_«Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. Maintenant, que tu vas mieux, il va revenir ici. Crois-moi, ce petit diable est un vrai Maraudeur et il a la capacité de Tonks. C'est aussi une version miniature de Remus.»_ Souris-je avec émerveillement.

_«Tu l'aimes…»_ Affirma Sirius en souriant.

_«Comment ne pas l'aimer…»_ Fis-je remarquer. _«Effectivement, j'aime ce petit diablotin. En peu de temps, il est devenu, comme mon propre fils. Au début, ça faisait bizarre, parce qu'étant le fils de Remus, il était censé être mon petit frère, mais les choses ont changé. J'avais aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, car, moi-même, je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'avoir une mère, mais après un certain temps de pratique et que j'ai mis toutes mes incertitudes de côté, j'ai laissé mon cœur parler et mes instincts maternels ont pris le dessus. Jusqu'à présent, je dois dire que je m'en sors plutôt pas mal et que je suis une bonne mère.» _Souris-je plus sincèrement et dans la fierté.

Un silence s'installa alors entre nous durant lequel Sirius sembla être perdu dans ses pensées. J'en profitai alors pour l'observer, pour observer les changements, qui avaient eu lieu en lui, depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, avant l'accident du voile. Les changements qu'il avait subis étaient plutôt troublants et frappants. Il n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus cet homme hanté avec un esprit torturé par ses années à Azkaban. Il semblait plus jeune et il acceptait ce fait. Il était le Sirius, que tout le monde connaissait, avant son arrestation par les Aurors. Il semblait insouciant, libre et plein de vie. C'était agréable de voir le vrai Sirius.

_«Je me pose une dernière question sur un fait, que je trouve assez troublant et étrange…»_ Reprit-il la parole en désignant le fauteuil, afin que je revienne près de lui.

_«Bien sûr, vas-y…»_ L'invitais-je, tout en marchant vers le lit, pour ensuite m'assoir dans le fauteuil à bascule en installant mes jambes, afin qu'elles se retrouvent croisées, et que mes bras se retrouvent couchés sur les bras du fauteuil.

_«Cela fait plus ou moins une semaine, que je me suis réveillé dans le monde des vivants et j'ai remarqué, que je n'avais pas encore eu la visite de mon cher filleul et que tu le mentionnais que très peu… Je me demandais juste pourquoi ?» _S'enquit-il avec un sourcil relevé.

_«Malheureusement, Harry et moi, nous n'avons plus la même relation qu'autrefois. Notre relation a dérapé et s'est brisée, après la fin de la guerre. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus de contact avec lui et Teddy ne voit pas son parrain à cause de ce fait. J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui, du moins pour Teddy, afin qu'il soit dans sa vie, mais ça a toujours été un échec. Finalement, j'ai abandonné l'espoir qu'il soit dans la vie de Teddy.»_ Soupirais-je amèrement.

_«Que s'est-il passé pour que ça conduise à cela ? Vous sembliez si proches et en symbiose…»_ Murmura-t-il d'une voix encore rauque et râpeuse due au manque d'utilisation, depuis une si longue période.

Bien sûr, depuis son réveil, nous avions parlé de choses et d'autres, mais rien d'aussi concret ou d'aussi profond par rapport à ce que nous faisions présentement. Sa question ne m'étonnait pas du tout en réalité. Je m'y attendais. C'était à prévoir.

_«Un seul nom, qui est la cause de la rupture de nos liens… Ginny Wesley… Voilà ce qui s'est réellement passé.»_ Répondis-je en ricanant froidement à l'évocation de cette sale garce, qui m'avait fait perdre mon frère.

_«Je ne comprends pas.»_ Dit Sirius avec des sourcils froncés.

Je soupirai en me frottant le visage de mes mains, puis je lui racontai en détail et sans secret ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre Harry et moi, mais aussi durant la guerre et durant la bataille finale. À la fin, Sirius avait un visage de fureur et de colère.

_«Contacte les Gobelins, comme tu as voulu le faire ! Moi, je vais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec mon filleul, lorsqu'il se présentera à moi !»_ Grogna-t-il férocement.

En voyant cela, j'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et sous le choc, car, jamais, depuis que je le connaissais et que je l'avais vu pour la première fois dans cette vieille cabane hurlante, je l'avais vu dans un tel état de fureur. Il avait eu l'air d'être fou et hagard, mais rien à ce qu'il ressemblait en ce moment. En le voyant ainsi, j'avais l'impression qu'il était prêt à tuer à quelqu'un et qu'il ressemblait vraiment à l'homme, qui avait été représenté sur les affiches lors de son évasion à Azkaban. Bien sûr, les affiches ne m'avaient jamais fait peur, puisque Remus m'avait parlé de qui était réellement Sirius Black, mais, là, je comprenais pourquoi il était un Black. Je réalisai aussi pourquoi son animagus ressemblait à un Sinistros. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir une apparition de Patmol et son visage était vraiment effrayant. Je savais que Sirius n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui il fallait faire chier ou à chercher des noises, mais, là, même si je le connaissais et que je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais rien de mal, j'avais tout de même quelques craintes sur la réaction qu'il allait avoir lorsqu'il sera face à Harry. Même si je n'étais plus en bons termes avec mon frère, ça ne m'empêchait pas de rester inquiète à son sujet.

_«Il y a aussi la possibilité qu'Harry soit sous l'influence d'un philtre d'amour. J'ai chargé Drago d'en découvrir davantage à ce sujet et d'administrer l'antidote le moment venu. Drago est devenu un excellent Maitre des potions. Il est aussi réputé et doué que le professeur Rogue le fût lui-même.»_ Souris-je en essayant de le calmer.

_«Est-il mort ?»_ Demanda Sirius, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et en étant un peu plus calme.

_«Le professeur Rogue ? Oui, je le crains. En plus, il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Le serpent de Voldemort l'a mordu et il est mort douloureusement à cause du venin. Il est également mort dans mes bras, après m'avoir donné ses souvenirs, montrant son vrai rôle d'espion. Il n'a pas voulu donner les souvenirs à Harry, mais, bon, ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup. Après les avoir visualisé et après que la guerre a pris fin, je l'ai fait innocenté, tout comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Disons que j'ai pris les souvenirs de Pettigrow, lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion au moment où nous avons été tenus captifs dans le manoir Malfoy en attendant la venue de Voldemort.» _Expliquais-je.

_«Tu m'as fait innocenter ?»_S'exclama-t-il pour faire ensuite apparaitre un sourire de soulagement et de contentement._«Merlin ! Je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place de Rogue. Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, mais, de là à souhaiter sa mort… Dis-moi, que compte faire à propos d'Harry ?»_ Demanda-t-il toujours choqué de toutes les informations que je venais de lui dévoiler.

_«Effectivement, tu es un homme libre. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été facile de le prouver, mais, finalement, sans baisser les bras, j'ai réussi à te faire reconnaitre innocent de toutes les choses, dont le Ministère t'accusait. J'ai aussi eu un peu d'aide, étant donné que Kingsley est devenu Premier Ministre, après la guerre…»_ Fis-je à titre informatif. _«Au sujet d'Harry, je vais faire le nécessaire, afin qu'il ne soit plus sous l'effet du philtre d'amour, et, puis ça ne me concernera plus. Ça ne sera plus mon affaire. Drago est devenu un Maitre de potions très respecté et talentueux. Je lui fais confiance pour trouver un moyen. Je lui ai demandé de régler les choses avec Harry et, une fois que cela sera fait, il me tiendra informé. Le reste…»_Répondis-je sans terminer ma phrase.

_«Ta relation avec Harry ne sera plus jamais la même, n'est-ce pas ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé ce jour-là ? Tu n'es pas entré dans les détails, lorsque tu l'as mentionné.»_ Tenta-t-il de façon intriguée.

_«Je suis désolé de te dire cela, Sirius, mais ma relation avec Harry a bien été détruite et, cela, pour de bon. Je ne peux tout simplement pas oublier ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis senti blessé, humilié et trahi. C'est quelque chose, qui ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement ou qui se pardonne du jour au lendemain. Harry a été beaucoup trop loin. Depuis que je connais Harry, il a fait beaucoup de choses, mais j'ai toujours tout accepté. Ça, cependant, je ne peux pas le faire.»_ Dis-je honnêtement, afin qu'il comprenne la gravité des choses et la raison pour laquelle les choses étaient si tendues avec Harry.

Voyant son regard persistant et grave, je soupirai, puis je pris une profonde inspiration dans l'encouragement. Je savais que tôt ou tard, il me l'aurait demandé de toute façon. Ce ne serait pas Sirius, s'il ne poussait pas les choses, afin d'avoir toutes les informations et connaissances, dont il avait besoin pour comprendre les choses telles qu'elles étaient réellement.

_«Très bien…»_ Commençais-je dans un soupir. _«Ça s'est passé un peu, après la guerre, environ deux mois après que Poudlard a réouvert ses portes aux élèves… Bien entendu, le château était encore endommagé par endroits et certaines parties étaient fermées, mais aussi interdites d'accès. Certains élèves, professeurs et autres ont travaillé sur la réparation et la rénovation du château, afin qu'il puisse ouvrir ses portes… Durant les deux mois de vacances, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps là-bas. En fait, j'étais occupé entre ici, Poudlard et aller rendre visite à Andromède pour voir Teddy. Durant cette période, j'ai remarqué qu'Harry était encore plus lointain que d'habitude. Bien entendu, au début, je lui ai trouvé des excuses. Après tout, il avait ses raisons pour se comporter de la sorte. Il avait repris sa relation avec Ginny, il y avait les funérailles et toutes les autres choses à régler, mais, pas une seule fois, il m'a demandé comment j'allais, comment je me sentais… Pourtant, moi, j'avais été là. Contrairement à lui, qui avait encore la famille Wesley, je n'avais plus personne à part Teddy. Il était mon filleul et il allait avoir besoin de moi. C'est moi, qui ai eu la pénible tâche de - … d'annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de sa fille à Andromède. J'ai dû lui dire, que sa fille unique était partie et que son petit fils était orphelin. Personne n'avait pensé à aller la voir. Elle n'était pas au courant, même si elle se doutait, que quelque chose du genre était arrivé. Elle croyait qu'ils étaient blessés. Ça été si difficile de lui annoncer, que non seulement sa fille ne viendrait plus, mais aussi que mon second père était également partit. Elle m'a demandé au bout de quelques jours de visite de ma part pourquoi Harry ne venait-il pas voir son filleul et je n'ai pas su répondre. Je ne suis pas arrivé à trouver une excuse assez satisfaisante ou une excuse toute simple. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une dispute assez violente avec Harry à ce sujet, mais aussi pour le fait, qu'il ne s'est même pas présenté pour les funérailles de Remus. Pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas trouver toute sorte d'excuse pour Harry sur son manque d'implication dans la vie de Teddy. Ce fut en ayant ce bébé endormi dans mes bras, que j'aie réalisé qu'il y avait un vrai problème avec mon frère, qu'il y avait quelque chose, qui clochait vraiment. Cependant, je n'ai rien fait ou dit. Je voulais d'abord savoir si j'avais raison, donc j'ai entrepris de l'observer ainsi que la façon, dont il interagissait avec les autres. Finalement, Poudlard a re ouvert ses portes et chaque week-end, j'allais visiter Teddy et Andromède, même si mon emploi du temps était très chargé. Ce n'était pas facile de jongler entre mes cours, ma formation avec Pomfresh, afin de devenir guérisseur, et mes visites, mais, finalement, je m'y suis habitué au bout d'un certain temps et c'est devenu quelque chose de naturel.» _Expliquais-je.

_«Je ne peux pas le croire… Je suis curieux… Que s'est-il passé pour Narcissa et père Malfoy ?»_ Demanda-t-il intrigué.

_«Narcissa est très bien. Nous avons découvert, que durant tout le temps du règne de Voldemort, elle était sous l'impérium. Malfoy, lui, il est mort par mes soins.»_ Dis-je en secouant la tête de dégout, lorsque je mentionnai ce dernier.

_«Comment ça ?»_ Demanda Sirius d'une voix intéressée.

_«C'était pendant la bataille finale. Un peu après la mort de Remus et la presque de Bill Wesley… Pour faire court, Malfoy a tenté de tuer Hermione, mais aussi Drago d'un seul coup. J'étais déjà furieuse de la mort de Remus. Lorsque j'ai vu ce que Malfoy essayait de faire, je suis intervenu en poussant Hermione et Drago du chemin avec un Expulso bien visé. Après cela, j'ai commencé un duel avec ce connard et je n'ai pas y été de mains mortes. Ce n'était pas facile, étant donné qu'il utilisait la magie noire, mais grâce à Drago et au professeur Rogue. J'ai su contourner ses sorts et me défendre avec mes propres sorts et un bouclier plus développé. C'est, d'ailleurs, durant un entrainement avec le professeur Rogue, que nous nous sommes aperçus, que j'avais en moi un bouclier naturel et, donc, j'ai appris à le manier et à le contrôler, comme je le voulais. Il m'a beaucoup aidé contre les mangemorts…»_ Murmurais-je entre mes dents au souvenir de ce duel mémorable.

_«Intéressant… Continue avec l'histoire entre toi et Harry…»_ M'invita-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

_**Flash-back:**_

_Cela faisait environ deux mois, que Poudlard avait ouvert une nouvelle fois ses portes et que j'avais commencé ma septième et dernière année dans ce château. Ce château, qui était aussi une seconde maison. Lorsque j'allais être diplômé, cela fera certainement étrange et bizarre de me dire, que je ne mettrais plus les pieds dans cet endroit magnifique en tant qu'étudiante._

_Après la guerre, après avoir vu toutes ces pertes, tant de pertes et tous ces blessés, ça m'avait donné l'idée de me donner un nouveau but dans ma vie. Je voulais à présent aider les personnes dans le besoin, mais sans pour autant mettre ma vie quotidiennement en danger. Ce fut pourquoi, lorsque la nouvelle année scolaire avait débuté, j'étais allé voir la nouvelle directrice et que j'avais longuement discuté et parler avec elle à propos de mon projet._

_Dès lors, j'avais commencé ma formation en tant que guérisseur et Madame Pomfresh m'avait pris sous son aile. Donc, durant mes heures de libre, j'allais l'aidé. Bien entendu, mon programme de cette année était chargé et intensif, il était difficile à supporter, parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et mes loisirs, mais avec une bonne organisation, j'y arrivais. Je me disais également, qu'en fin de compte, ça en valait la peine._

_Actuellement, j'étais en direction de la grande salle avec Neville, Luna et Hermione comme compagnie._

_Bien vite, nous entrâmes dans la salle par les grandes portes de chêne et tous les bruits et conversations diverses cessèrent. À cela, je fronçai les sourcils dans la confusion, mais je n'y prêtai pas beaucoup d'attention pour autant. Ce fut seulement, lorsque Luna alla rejoindre sa table de maison, que je remarquai une chose toute à fait étrange. _

_Le regard de mon frère était froid, voir glacial. Un regard, qui était normalement dirigé à Drago, mais, cette fois-ci, Harry avait braqué ce regard sur moi. Je fus alors incapable de bouger le moindre membre. J'étais tétanisé, j'étais comme pétrifié sur place._

_Mais que se passait-il ? Qu'était-il arrivé durant mon absence ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ou provoquer cette colère, venant de mon frère ?_

_«Que se passe-t-il ici ?» Demanda Hermione courageusement en brisant la glace par la même occasion._

_«Oh rien, Hermione… à part le fait, qu'apparemment, ma sœur semble être la pire et la plus grande salope, qu'il puisse exister dans ce château !» Cracha mon frère avec haine et dégout._

_À cette accusation mensongère, j'eus le souffle coupé, comme mes amis, étant près de moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire le culot, qu'avait mon frère de me parler de la sorte, mais aussi d'utiliser ce langage plus que dégradant en parlant de moi, comme si je n'étais pas présente._

_Du coin de ma vision périphérique, je vis Drago se lever d'un bond et contourner la table des Serpentard avec sa baguette, serrée fermement dans sa main, mais Blaize Zabini l'intercepta juste à temps. À la table des Gryffondor, c'était Dean, qui était dans la même position que Drago, mais celui-ci était retenu par Seamus._

_«Et qu'est-ce qui te fait m'accuser d'une telle chose ?» Murmurais-je en gardant mon sang-froid sous contrôle, même si j'étais profondément blessé et touché par ses propos dégradants sur ma personne. Non, mais pour qui il me prenait?_

_Afin de me garder en contrôle, je pris la main d'Hermione dans la mienne, afin de me calmer, car elle avait toujours eu cette capacité et cet effet calmant ainsi qu'apaisant sur moi._

«J'ai entendu quelques conversations très intéressantes et très détaillées devrais-je dire.»_ Répondit-il en ricanant._

_«Tu es le pire des abrutis, qu'il puisse exister sur terre ma parole, si tu peux croire une seule seconde ce genre de conneries et d'absurdités !» M'exclamais-je, ne pouvant pas croire sa stupidité. «Depuis toujours, il y a des rumeurs à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas nouveau. J'ai toujours eu des propositions de tous genres, mais, à chaque fois, j'ai refusé, parce que je n'étais nullement intéressé par ce genre de chose ou ce genre de relation basée seulement sur une chose. Le sexe. Je vais te dire un secret, Harry… J'étais vierge jusqu'à peu, avant la bataille. J'ai eu qu'un seul amant et ce n'était certainement pas sans importance. Ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Tu veux savoir autre chose… Je suis contente, que cette personne soit morte heureuse, heureuse, parce que je lui ai donné la chose la plus importante et la plus précieuse de moi avec mon cœur. Il a été le premier et depuis, je n'ai eu personne d'autre. Tu veux savoir une autre révélation… La personne en question, la personne, dont je parle, mon amant… Eh bien, c'était Fred !» Ricanais-je en voyant le visage de Ginny blanchir. «Je pensais que toi, tu ne croirais pas à toutes ces conneries, ces histoires imaginées de toutes pièces et ces rumeurs, mais, apparemment, je me trompais. Je vois aussi, que ce n'est pas la seule chose, pour laquelle je me suis trompé à ton sujet.» Déclarais-je avec un sourire désabusé et ironique. «Tu vois ce que tu veux voir, tu ne vois pas ce qu'il y a devant toi, tu ne vois pas au-delà des apparences, mais lorsque l'on regarde, qui est ta petite amie et qui est ton meilleur ami… ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, après tout.» Finis-je en ricanant._

_«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ?» Demanda-t-il en se levant du banc et en l'enjambant._

_«Mais voyons, Harry… C'est pourtant clair. Ton meilleur ami a une cervelle aussi grande, que celle d'un moineau. Attends, non, je donne trop d'importance là. Il a plutôt un cerveau aussi petit, qu'une cuillère à café. Il est seulement ton ami pour ta célébrité et c'est tout. Il envie tout ce que tu as et il est jaloux de tout ce qui t'entoure. Que ce soit les filles, tes notes ou ton argent ! À présent, passons au plus important, à ta sale petite garce de petite amie et la responsable de tout ceci, parce que je sais pertinemment, que c'est elle, qui a lancé toutes ces rumeurs mensongères… S'il y a bien une salope dans cette salle ou dans ce château, elle ne porte pas mon nom, mais plutôt celui de Ginny Wesley. Demande-toi un peu avec combien de gars de____Poudlard, mais aussi de l'extérieur avec qui elle a couché. Crois-moi, elle n'est pas aussi vierge, qu'elle te le prétend. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande donc à Dean, Seamus ou même Blaize et Theo. Ils le savent mieux que quiconque, étant donné qu'elle a écarté ses cuisses pour eux comme la petite chienne en chaleur qu'elle est réellement. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout qu'elle te trompe et qu'elle continue à coucher avec n'importe qui, tout en étant avec toi.» Déclarais-je avec assurance._

_«Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu as changé. Nos parents devraient être si fiers de toi ! »____Répliqua Harry avec ironie et sarcasme dans sa voix._

_À ce commentaire, je lâchai la main d'Hermione et je fis un pas en avant vers mon frère._

_«N'ose même pas inclure nos parents dans cette histoire ! » Grognais-je méchamment et avec colère._

_«Oh, voyons… Je me demande comment devrait se sentir notre bon vieux Remus…» Se moqua-t-il._

_Il n'en fallut pas plus pour moi pour agir, car, en quelques secondes, je me retrouvai à seulement plusieurs centimètres de lui et ma main vola d'elle-même dans les airs, pour ensuite frapper durement sa joue. Sous l'impact, sa tête partit sur le côté._

_Une partie de moi s'en voulut d'avoir fait un tel geste sur mon frère, mais, là, il avait été trop loin en mentionnant l'homme, qui avait été comme un père pour moi. Il avait franchi la dernière limite en toute connaissance de cause. Il savait à quel point cela allait me blesser, qu'il parle de la sorte de mon père. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de retour en arrière._

_«Je ne peux pas croire le culot, que tu viens d'avoir… Je ne peux pas non plus croire le fait, que tu viennes de prononcer ces mots en sachant très bien à quel point Remus comptait pour moi. Il était comme un père et, ça, tu le savais !» Crachais-je avec fureur en serrant ma baguette, que j'avais sorti un peu plus tôt, encore plus dans ma main._

_«TOI, TU AS ENCORE EU, JUSQU'A IL Y A PEU, UN SEMBLANT DE PÈRE, TANDIS QUE LE MIEN A ÉTÉ ENLEVÉ DE CE MONDE À CAUSE DE TOI !» Rugit-il en sortant sa baguette et en la brandissant sur moi._

_Avant qu'il puisse me lancer un sort, j'érigeai un bouclier, me protégeant de toute attaque et, au même instant, ceux qui étaient très proches de nous se reculèrent dans la crainte, car il était bien connu que les jumeaux Potter étaient extrêmement doués avec une baguette. Je pus même voir Ginny et Ron s'éloigner le plus loin possible d'Harry, tandis que mon groupe, eux, ils restaient à distance de moi, car ils avaient confiance en moi. Ils savaient, que je ferais tout pour les protéger, afin d'éviter qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose._

_«Ma faute ?» Répétais-je incrédule et offusqué, qu'il pense une chose pareille, tout en esquivant un sort._

_Tout en le faisant, je vis dans le coin de ma vision, McGonagall se lever de la table des professeurs et venir à notre chemin, tout en portant une expression outragée et sévère. Elle fut suivie du fantôme de Rogue, flottant de près à quelques mètres en arrière. Celui-ci portait une expression de colère et de mépris. Je savais, que ce n'était pas adressé à moi, mais à mon frère. Contrairement à mon frère, j'avais toujours été dans les bonnes grâces du professeur de potions. J'avais toujours eu un dialogue facile avec lui._

_«SI JE ME RAPPELLE BIEN, ESPÈCE D'IDIOT, C'EST TOI, QUI N'AS PAS RÉUSSI A FAIRE LA DIFFÉRENCE ENTRE UNE VISION FAITE DE TOUTE PIÈCE PAR VOLDEMORT ET UNE, QUI NE L'ÉTAIT PAS. C'EST ENCORE TOI, QUI N'AS PAS SU FAIRE LA DIFFÉRENCE ENTRE LE VRAI DU FAUX, ENTRE LE REEL DE L'IREEL. C'EST ENCORE TOI, QUI N'AS PAS SU CONTRÔLER TON ESPRIT ET, DONC, L'OCCLUMANCIE. JE T'AI PROPOSE A MAINTES REPRISES DE T'APPRENDRE A CONTRÔLER L'OCCLUMANCIE À CAUSE DES RÉSULTATS LAMENTABLES, QUE TES COURS AVEC LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE EN RÉSULTAIENT, MAIS… CORRIGE-MOI SI JE ME TROMPE… IL ME SEMBLE QUE TU AS REFUSÉ MON AIDE ET CES COURS PARTICULIERS, QUE JE TE PROPOSAIS. ALORS… NE VIENS SURTOUT PAS M'ACCUSER D'AVOIR ÉTÉ LA CAUSE DE LA MORT DE SIRIUS, PARCE QUE NOUS SAVONS TOUS LES DEUX, QUE CE N'EST PAS LA VÉRITÉ. NOUS SAVONS, QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE TE MENTIR A TOI-MÊME. EN PLUS, IL N'Y A PAS QUE TOI, QUI AS ÉTÉ TOUCHÉ PAR LA MORT DE SIRIUS ET POUR QUI IL ÉTAIT IMPORTANT. CHAQUE NUIT, QUI PASSE DEPUIS LA GUERRE, JE FAIS NON SEULEMENT DES CAUCHEMARS DE TOUT CE QUI S'EST PRODUIT DURANT LA GUERRE, DURANT LA BATAILLE FINALE FACE A VOLDEMORT, MAIS AUSSI DE CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ET CE QUI A CAUSÉ LA MORT DE SIRIUS. CHAQUE NUIT, JE LE VOIS, JE LE VOIS DANS CETTE SALLE ET JE LE VOIS TOMBER À TRAVERS CE VOILE. JE VOIS SON VISAGE ET J'ASSISTE A CETTE SCÈNE, QUI SEMBLE SE RÉPÉTER SANS QUE JE NE PUISSE RIEN FAIRE POUR AIDER SIRIUS. IL ÉTAIT ÉGALEMENT IMPORTANT POUR MOI !» Criais-je furieuse avec des larmes, tombantes le long de mes joues._

_Cela dit, je me tournai, lui montrant mon dos, lui faisant savoir, que je n'avais pas peur de lui et je marchai vers les grandes portes de la salle._

_«TU N'ES PLUS MA SŒUR !» Hurla-t-il, faisant couper le souffle de la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce._

_«Alors… c'est comme ça… Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… Ainsi soit-il, Potter, mais un conseil… Ne te trouve pas sur mon chemin, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser ma baguette ou ma magie. Tu te rendras peut-être compte la raison du pourquoi j'ai failli être trié à Serpentard !» Dis-je en me retournant avec un air sombre sur mon visage. «Oh, oui, Harry… Il n'y a pas que toi, qui as failli être à Serpentard !» Ricanais-je en voyant ses yeux s'agrandirent._

_Lorsque je vis Ronald Wesley s'empiffrer, comme toujours et sans manières, un sourire diabolique et malicieux se dessina sur mon visage. En un instant, Ronald était dans la forme d'un cochon._

_La minute suivante, je sortis de la grande salle avec un grand sourire satisfait planté sur mon visage. Bien vite, je fus rejointe par Hermione, qui était fulminante et fumante de colère, Luna, ayant une envie de meurtre et un Neville choqué. Bientôt, au bout de quelques minutes, Drago rejoignit notre groupe et s'installa sur mon côté droit en déposant un bras sur mon épaule, afin de me rapprocher de lui. En fin de compte, il rompit le silence en éclatant de rire à la surprise des autres, mais pas à la mienne. Je savais pourquoi il était dans cet état. La transformation, que j'avais fait subir à Ronald Wesley en cochon. Je secouai la tête à ses pitreries._

_À présent, Harry James Potter ne ferait plus partie de ma vie…_

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

Après la narration de mon histoire à propos de ma violente dispute publique d'avec Harry, un lourd et pesant silence régna pendant quelques longues minutes. Finalement, après un moment, Sirius prit la parole.

_«Je n'aurais jamais pensé une seule fois, que ça pourrait aller aussi loin entre vous deux… Je ne réalise toujours pas, d'ailleurs…»_ Murmura Sirius en état de choc, tout en regardant avec de grands yeux perdus et interloqués.

Je ne répondis pas à ce commentaire, car, si je ne l'avais pas connu et vécu moi-même, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Harry puisse être aussi cruel, blessant et froid. Ce qu'il m'avait dit ce jour-là, ça avait été comme recevoir une gifle magistrale en plein visage et un poignard planté dans mon cœur en même temps. Cette trahison, cette humiliation, je ne l'oublierais pas de sitôt et ma confrontation avec Harry avait eu lieu il y avait de ça à peu près quatre ans.

_«Tu as mentionné pendant ton histoire, que Rogue était mort, pourtant, tu l'as également mentionné, lors de ton argument avec Harry… Je suis un peu perdu là, il faut que tu m'aides à comprendre et que tu m'éclaires…»_ Dit-il avec confusion.

_«Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire et je vais t'aider à mieux assimiler les choses. Crois-moi, c'était une véritable surprise. Je l'ai découvert moi-même en fait. Vois-tu, quelques jours après la fin de la guerre, j'ai reçu une lettre des Gobelins pour la lecture du testament du professeur Rogue. J'y ai été, parce que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser, ni en quoi ma présence était nécessaire. Après tout, je n'étais pas lié à lui. Apparemment, le professeur Rogue, n'ayant plus aucune famille, a décidé de me léguer tout ce qu'il avait en sa possession. Finalement, je me suis rendu à Poudlard, dans les cachots et dans ses appartements, afin de voir ce que j'allais faire de tous ses biens. J'ai pratiquement eu une crise cardiaque, lorsqu'il est apparu devant moi sous la forme d'un fantôme, lorsque j'ai pénétré dans ses quartiers privés. Il m'a fichu une de ces trouilles.»_ Dis-je en secouant la tête au souvenir.

_«En tous cas…»_ Souris-je sincèrement en m'adossant plus profondément dans la chaise berçante et en croisant mes jambes._«Je suis soulagé, que tu ailles bien… Maintenant, je vais aller faire le repas et quelque chose de plus consistant, que les soupes, puis je viendrais te l'apporter et je t'aiderais par la suite pour tes exercices.» _Dis-je en souriant encore une fois, tout en me levant et en montrant clairement que je ne voulais plus parler de mon ingrat de frère.

Trois semaines plus tard.

**Point de vue général:**

Isabella Potter dormait dans son lit, mais comme bien souvent, depuis la fin de la guerre, ce n'était pas un sommeil paisible et reposant. Non, encore une fois, elle faisait des cauchemars, la faisant se tortiller et de se déplacer dans les draps en s'accrochant à eux pour la vie chère. Elle revivait, pour une énième fois, la confrontation, qui avait eu lieu au Ministère de la magie, lors de cinquième année. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait, que ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là, n'était pas de sa faute, une autre partie inconsciente d'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Sirius Black. En plus, durant ce cauchemar, les mots que son frère avait prononcés lors de leur argument, qui avait eu lieu après la guerre, se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

**Point de vue de Bella:**

Je me tenais là, au milieu de tous ces combats et duels. La lumière contre l'obscurité, le bien contre le mal. À un moment, nous étions à la recherche de cette maudite prophétie, après qu'Harry eut réalisé que c'était un piège et, un moment plus tard, nous étions ici, dans cette salle sombre avec ce voile, nous battant avec acharnement pour notre survie.

Je me rappelais précisément, lorsque le vrai combat avait commencé. Nous venions de pénétrer dans cette salle étrange et, donnant froid dans le dos, lorsque le groupe de mangemorts, que nous avions réussi à fuir quelques minutes plus tôt, s'était présenté. Ils étaient encore plus nombreux, que dans la salle des prophéties. Je savais pertinemment en réalisant cela, que Voldemort n'allait certainement pas tarder à se montrer à son tour. Tout se passa alors très vite et en accéléré. Un instant, nous nous tenions tous ensemble au milieu de la salle, se demandant ce à quoi elle servait vraiment et, le suivant, nous étions séparés.

Bien entendu, j'avais dû être retenu par ce fumier de Greyback, tandis qu'Harry était confronté à Malfoy père. Heureusement, je n'avais pas eu à endurer l'odeur empestante et insupportable de Greyback bien longtemps, parce que les membres de l'Ordre étaient arrivés en un éclair et juste à temps. Encore un peu et Malfoy réussissait à recevoir la prophétie des mains d'Harry. Ce fut d'abord la présence de Sirius, qui apparut en premier lieu, puis celles des autres. Lorsque mon second père avait vu ma position et ma posture, ainsi que l'identité de la personne qui me retenait… Disons que Lunard était sorti à la surface pour protéger son petit, comme il me voyait si bien.

_«NEVILLE ! ATTENTION ! »_ Criais-je en revenant à ce qui se passait tout autour de moi.

Très rapidement, Neville dévia avec agilité un sort et il continua à aider Hermione à se mettre à l'abri, vu qu'elle était blessée. Moi-même, je me défendais contre les quelques sorts, qui étaient visés en mon chemin. J'étais autant d'une cible qu'Harry l'était en étant sa sœur. Heureusement, j'avais eu un entrainement intensif et préparatoire à ce genre de situation par mon père et Maugrey Fol œil.

_«ENDOLORIS ! »_ Cria Nott en visant sa baguette sur moi, portant un air sombre et machiavélique.

Avec réflexe, j'esquivai le sort et je l'envoyai voler en arrière avec l'un de mes propres sorts. À la force, Nott frappa le mur derrière lui, se trouvant dans le fond de la salle, assez durement, ce qui l'assomma.

_«Batard…»_ Murmurais-je pour moi-même en secouant la tête.

Je me retournai juste à temps pour dresser un bouclier, me protégeant d'un sort jeter à ma façon et, ce fut à ce moment-là, que je vis Bellatrix Lestrange dans un coin de la salle, pointant sa baguette quelque part sur mon côté et derrière moi.

_«Avada Kedavra ! »_ Fit-elle haut et fort de sa voix démente.

Écarquillant les yeux, je tournai la tête, comme au ralenti, lorsque je vis le sort de couleur vert passé sur mon côté, à quelques centimètres de moi. Ce que je vis me gela et me pétrifia sur place. J'étais incapable de bouger le moindre membre. Je vivais un cauchemar vivant.

L'instant après que Bellatrix eu lancé le sort de la mort et sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher ou l'arrêter, je vis Sirius esquivé de peu le sort de Bellatrix et se moquer d'elle, mais dans son mouvement vif et brusque pour le faire, son pied heurta, mais aussi se prit dans l'une des pierres, formant le socle du voile. L'instant suivant, Sirius tomba en arrière à ma plus grande horreur.

_«NON ! »_ Hurlais-je, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, mais il était déjà trop tard, parce que Sirius fut englouti dans le voile avec ses yeux, se tournant une dernière fois sur moi, dans un regard intense.

_«NON, SIRIUS ! »_ Cria à son tour Harry en faisant un pas en avant avec l'intention d'aller à Sirius, mais il fut retenu par mon père, qui le retint à bout de bras et avec force.

Inconsciemment, j'avançai, moi-même, mais je fus également attrapé et arrêté par Tonks et Charlie très rapidement. Durant un court instant, je me débattis en les frappant de mes jambes et en essayant de les pousser de mes bras, mais il était inutile. Rien ne changeait la perte de Sirius. Il n'allait pas revenir en disant, que c'était une blague de mauvais gout.

_«Non !»_ Pleurais-je à chaudes larmes en m'effondrant sur le sol de pierre, pour ensuite être prise dans les bras réconfortants de Tonks, mais aussi ceux de Charlie.

**Point de vue général:**

_«NON ! »_ Cria Isabella dans son sommeil, tout en se débattant énergiquement dans son lit avec ses couvertures.

Ce cri eu le don de réveiller Sirius Black, se trouvant dans la chambre voisine, qu'il occupait à présent, depuis peu après son réveil du coma artificiel dans lequel il avait été plongé.

Aussi vite, Sirius se redressa dans son lit d'un mouvement brusque et il regarda tout autour de lui dans la confusion et l'incompréhension, se demandant, ce qui avait créé un tel bruit et ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit.

_«NON ! SIRIUS ! » _Hurla une nouvelle fois la voix d'Isabella.

Aussitôt, Sirius se découvrit du drap, il jeta ses jambes du lit, sortis de celui-ci, puis il courut vers la porte de la chambre, afin d'y sortir. Assez rapidement, il se retrouva face à la porte de son ancienne chambre et celle qu'occupait actuellement Isabella.

Un instant après, dans la chambre elle-même, Isabella se redressa brusquement dans son lit avec une respiration haletante, tout en étant recouverte de sueur.

_«Non… Pas encore…»_ Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée et essoufflée.

Très vite, elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et resta dans cette position, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit distinct de la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir avec un grincement.

**Point de vue de Bella:**

Je soupirai de lassitude et d'épuisement. Quand allais-je pouvoir dormir une nuit complète, sans avoir forcément un cauchemar ? Quand ne devrais-je plus faire usage des potions de Sommeil sans rêves ? Je n'en pouvais plus de me réveiller chaque nuit. J'étais soulagé que Teddy ne fût pas à la maison. Même à son jeune âge, il était très rapidement inquiet et protecteur, lorsque je n'allais pas bien. Je n'avais pas besoin de le dire pour qu'il le voie de lui-même. Je n'avais jamais compris cette capacité, mais c'était Teddy.

Une nouvelle fois, je soupirai, mais de frustration et d'irritation avec mon subconscient, et je passai une main dans la pagaille qu'était devenu mes cheveux dus à mon cauchemar. C'était si réel, si vivant. Je sentais encore les sensations et émotions, que j'avais ressenties dans mon cauchemar, les mêmes que j'avais ressentis, lors de la vraie chose au Ministère, lorsque j'étais dans ma cinquième année et que Sirius était tombé dans ce voile. Non seulement j'avais encore dû faire ce maudit cauchemar, mais, cette fois, en me réveillant, j'avais, apparemment, aussi réveillé Sirius.

_«Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé… Tu devrais aller te recoucher.»_ Déclarais-je en levant les yeux vers lui avec un sourire contrit et forcé.

_«Tout va bien, Bella ? »_ Demanda-t-il inquiet en ignorant mon commentaire et en s'avançant dans la chambre.

_«Je - … Oui, ça peut aller. C'est juste un autre cauchemar à ajouter sur ma liste de ceux, que j'ai déjà faits. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. J'y suis habitué avec le temps que j'en fais. Je suis profondément désolé de t'avoir réveillé, surtout à une heure pareille. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, que je fais ces cauchemars. Depuis que la guerre a pris fin, j'en fais régulièrement. D'habitude, une fois de temps en temps, je prends une potion de Sommeil sans rêves, mais j'essaie d'éviter d'avoir recours à cette potion le plus souvent possible, car je ne veux pas en devenir accro et dépendante. Je ne le veux vraiment pas. Je suis soulagé, que Teddy soit chez Neville et Luna.»_ Soupirais-je en secouant la tête et en glissant une main dans mes cheveux.

_«Des cauchemars de la guerre ? »_ S'enquit Sirius en s'asseyant près de moi sur le lit, mais un peu en retrait de moi aussi, me donnant de l'espace.

Je fus soulagé par ce geste d'ailleurs, surtout en sachant que Sirius était seulement vêtu d'un simple boxer. Je devais vraiment garder mes yeux de son corps, car, sinon, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. Il fallait dire, que Sirius avait un corps comme aucun autre. Il était mince, mais musclé. Il était élancé et tonique. Apparemment, mon attrait pour lui était toujours présent et, ça, c'était un très gros problème. Je devais me mordre la lèvre, afin de retenir un gémissement, voulant sortir de ma bouche en voyant ses muscles de ses bras fléchirent, lorsqu'il bougea, afin de mieux s'installer sur le lit. J'étais dans la merde…

_«En général, oui, ce sont des cauchemars de la guerre, mais aussi de ce qui s'est passé, pendant la bataille finale dans Poudlard. Je revois les moindres détails de la bataille et toutes les personnes, que nous avons perdues… mais pas cette fois, c'était autre chose.»_ Répondis-je dans un murmure en tournant mon attention vers la fenêtre, montrant encore la noirceur et l'obscurité de la nuit.

_«Si ce n'est pas des cauchemars, concernant la guerre, qui te met dans un état pareil de panique… C'est quoi alors ? »_ Poussa Sirius en se rapprochant et en mettant une main un peu plus bas que mon épaule, pour ensuite commencer à manœuvrer sa main dans des mouvements apaisants et circulaires.

_«C'est - … C'est lorsque tu es tombé dans ce voile. Je revis à chaque fois la même scène. Ça commence dans la salle où se trouvaient les prophéties et ça se termine par le voile. Je - … Je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux plus prendre de le revoir à chaque fois. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est ça qui se rejoue le plus souvent dans mes cauchemars. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute, mais une partie de moi, une partie inconsciente, s'en veut de ce qui s'est passé. Elle s'en veut pour ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher. Je suis à bout… Je veux oublier, mais mon cerveau le refuse…»_Pleurnichais-je lamentablement à la fin. _«En plus, la seule personne qui pourrait comprendre ce dont je ressens et à qui je pourrai parler me déteste, mais aussi me hait plus que tout pour une raison insignifiante et pour une chose que je n'ai même pas faite.»_ Maugréais-je en essayant de calmer mes pleurs, mais en vain.

Un silence suivit ma révélation où pas un seul mot fut prononcé à part le bruit de ma respiration laborieuse dû à mes pleurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius me prit dans ses bras et il me rapprocha de lui, tout en caressant mon dos dans le confort, mais aussi pour m'aider à me consoler, comme il le pouvait.

Dans un sens, je m'en voulais de lui avoir révélé, ce qui se passait, car, après tout, Sirius en était touché personnellement. Ces cauchemars répétitifs n'étaient pas normaux. Il y avait quelque chose, que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Pourquoi faisais-je ces cauchemars ? Je savais que mon cerveau essayait de m'envoyer un message, mais je n'arrivais pas à le décoder. Qu'est-ce que ces cauchemars pouvaient réellement signifier pour moi ? Il y avait quelque chose d'important, que je loupais et que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Il allait falloir que je me penche plus en profondeur sur le sujet. J'allais devoir décortiquer chaque cauchemar, afin de connaitre la vérité sur leur signification. Je ne devrais plus en faire, surtout pas après tout ce temps. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait et je n'avais pas les réponses.

En attendant, je profitai du confort de Sirius autant que je le pouvais. Ce n'était pas souvent que Sirius montrait son affection de cette façon. Il était le genre d'hommes à montrer, que très rarement, ses émotions et sentiments.

_«Tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu dois l'accepter. Moi, je le sais, et c'est le principal. Je sais que l'accusation d'Harry pèse lourd sur ton esprit et je pense, que c'est ça le problème, c'est ce qui te torture l'esprit. Toi-même, tu m'as dit, que ces cauchemars avaient débuté après la fin de la guerre et je peux que présumer, qu'ils ont vraiment commencé de manière répétitive après ton altercation avec Harry. Écoute… Rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire aurait changé quoi que ce soit. Ne pense plus à ça, ne pense plus à ce foutu voile de malheur. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ne te torture pas l'esprit pour ça, c'est inutile. En plus, dans ce voile, je n'étais pas mort. J'étais toujours en vie. Chaque jour, je me suis battu, afin de ne pas devenir une âme errante et sans vie, comme les autres prisonniers de cet endroit. En fait, être prisonnier du voile n'était pas si mal que ça en comparaison d'Azkaban. Au moins, je n'avais pas pour compagnie des détraqueurs. Oui, ça a été dur, mais je l'ai fait et c'est grâce à cela, que ton amie a pu me faire revenir dans ce monde. Elle le savait, elle savait, que je n'étais pas une personne qui abandonnerait et qui laisserait tomber le combat. Certes, il y avait une chance sur deux que cela fonctionne vraiment, mais elle a pris le risque d'échouer avec l'espoir, que ça réussisse. Maintenant, je suis là et c'est tout ce qui compte.»_ Murmura-t-il avec conviction, tout en plaisantant à la fin.

_«Je sais que tu es là… Je te vois, je t'entends et je peux aussi te sentir et te toucher, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression que je fais un rêve et, que cela n'est ni vrai, ni réel. Je veux juste que ces cauchemars, de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, cessent. Je veux oublier…»_ Soufflais-je à personne en particulier dans un ton presque suppliant.

_«Je - … J'ai peut-être une idée… Je vais certainement ne pas t'enlever tes souvenirs par un sort… As-tu confiance en moi avec tout ce que tu as en toi ? »_ Demanda Sirius d'une voix un peu plus rauque et en s'écartant légèrement de moi, afin de me fixer dans les yeux attentivement.

_«Bien sûr, que j'ai confiance en toi ! Ce n'est même pas une question, que tu devrais avoir dans ton esprit ou envisager de me demander ! »_ Lui reprochais-je aussitôt avec un regard noir d'indignation.

_«Je ne voulais pas dire cela et tu le sais ! »_ Rétorqua-t-il ludique en ayant son célèbre sourire effronté.

En réponse, je roulai simplement des yeux, tandis que lui se contenta de me sourire simplement, tout en enroulant l'une de mes mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt en jouant avec quelques instants.

Depuis le début, j'avais toujours eu une relation un peu spéciale avec lui, une relation, que je n'avais jamais su décrire. Je l'avais souvent pris à me regarder d'une certaine façon, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment compris la signification de ces regards. Je m'étais également demandé plus d'une fois pourquoi sa pseudo mort m'avait atteint et affecté tellement, tellement plus que quiconque. Je n'avais jamais eu une réponse concrète ou satisfaisante. Après sa mort, j'avais souvent attrapé mon père à me regarder avec connaissance, compassion et tristesse, mais je n'avais jamais osé lui demander la signification ou le raisonnement derrière ses regards.

Lentement, Sirius posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le haut de ma tête, puis sur mon front, chacune de mes joues, le bout de mon nez, mon menton, puis, enfin, il déposa avec douceur et prudence ses lèvres sur les miennes d'une façon assez légère en soit et, comme une plume. Ce fut en cet instant, que je compris son but, mais aussi la raison pour laquelle, j'avais pris sa mort aussi difficilement.

Au début, j'hésitai à répondre à son toucher, mais lorsqu'il pressa ses lèvres plus fermement et avec plus d'insistance sur les miennes, je commençai tout doucement à lui répondre et à bouger mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser langoureux et lent.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, une de ses mains se mit à caresser ma joue, pour ensuite faire son chemin dans mes cheveux longs et de se stopper à l'arrière de mon cou. Ainsi, le baiser s'approfondit et il devint plus fiévreux ainsi que passionné.

En un instant, je me retournai complètement et je grimpai sur ses genoux, puis je glissai mes deux mains dans ses cheveux, pour ensuite les prendre dans des poings et de les tirer légèrement, tout en me moulant sur la base du corps de Sirius. Ce qui provoqua un gémissement très audible de plaisir de sortir de sa bouche.

_«Merde ! »_ Jura-t-il, lorsque je grignotai avec mes dents le long de sa mâchoire et par endroits le côté de son cou, pendant le temps, qu'il glissa ses mains sur mes cuisses et qu'il les prit dans une prise ferme et puissante, mais sans pour autant me faire mal ou me blesser.

À sa réaction, je souris de satisfaction et triomphalement, tout en me moulant encore plus contre lui.

Brusquement, je me retrouvai couché avec Sirius, me surplombant de son corps, tout comme il avait sa tête dans mon cou, occupé à mordre et à pincer ma peau à l'aide de ses dents, mais en faisant à peine des traces ou éraflures.

Très vite, Sirius attaqua ma bouche de la sienne, tandis qu'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à une de mes cuisses et il l'a caressa avec fermeté en jouant de l'autre main avec l'un de mes seins à travers le débardeur noir, que je portais, me faisant gémir de délectation et de fermer les yeux dus au plaisir, que je ressentais causé par le toucher plus qu'expert de Sirius.

Ré ouvrant les yeux, je me redressai de quelque peu et une de mes mains partit en exploration à travers son dos, tout en le griffant à la légère de mes ongles, lorsque Sirius trouvait un endroit sensible sur ma peau.

Bientôt, je sentis la main de Sirius passer la barrière de mon débardeur et caresser mon ventre, pour ensuite aller attraper un sein dans une prise puissante.

Après quelques minutes à malaxer mon sein et à titiller mon téton de ses doigts, j'entendis soudainement un bruit de déchirure pour réaliser que mon débardeur m'avait été arraché. Je regardai alors Sirius avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise, mais celui-ci préféra me faire un sourire effronté et malicieux, avant de plongé sa tête la première sur mon sein et de le dévorer goulument, comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse gouter et qui puisse exister sur terre. Je sursautai de surprise au contact et au bien-être, que j'éprouvai à la sensation de sa bouche sur ma peau, n'étant plus habituée à ce genre de chose. La première et dernière fois datait de pas mal de temps et c'était avec Fred. Donc, oui, un sacré bail…

**Point de vue général:**

Une fois que le débardeur d'Isabella fut disparu de son corps, son short blanc et sa culotte blanche de dentelle suivirent le même chemin, tout aussi rapidement. Dès lors, les mains de Sirius partirent à la découverte. Elles caressèrent les endroits qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Isabella était à présent plus que gémissements et supplications.

Bien vite, le corps de Sirius se frotta sensuellement contre celui d'Isabella, imitant l'acte sexuel lui-même et faisant arquer le dos d'Isabella dans le plaisir et la délectation. Ensuite, Isabella entoura de sa jambe la taille de Sirius, tout en caressant de ses mains la surface de peau, qu'elle pouvait atteindre, pendant le temps qu'elle léchait et mordillait le cou de Sirius. Durant ce temps-là, Sirius était occupé à parcourir le corps d'Isabella d'une main, tandis que l'autre était occupé à malaxer un sein, tout comme il en avait un autre dans sa bouche.

_«Merde ! J'ai besoin de plus…»_ Murmura Isabella se sentant en flammes et en se sentant défaillir.

Sans un mot, Sirius retira le sein d'Isabella de sa bouche et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser affamé, urgent et désespéré, avant de s'écarter et faire descendre son corps lentement et tortueusement en parcourant la peau d'Isabella de baisers, qui la fit frissonner agréablement et se tortiller de plaisir en demandant plus de contact avec Sirius.

Un instant après, Sirius donna un long coup de langue sur les lèvres intimes d'Isabella, avant qu'il mordille et lèche cet endroit si particulier de plaisir, tout en jouant de ses doigts avec son clitoris, demandant qu'à être touché.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sirius inséra un doigt, puis un second, tout en faisant des mouvements de vas et viens de plus en plus intenses et rapides. Isabella se tordait de plaisir, répondant ainsi aux assauts plus que merveilleux de Sirius. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Isabella avait également une respiration haletante. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce supplice, elle n'allait plus durer longtemps ainsi.

Petit à petit, Isabella ressentit la boule dans son estomac s'agrandir de plus en plus.

Finalement, au bout d'une très longue période, après de longues minutes interminables, la boule explosa soudainement et elle se sentit défaillir dû à la force brute de son orgasme plus que bienvenue. Sous le coup, elle ferma les yeux et elle crut voir des étoiles.

Assez tôt, le corps d'Isabella retomba mollement sur le matelas du lit. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte, que lorsque son orgasme l'avait submergé, son corps s'était arqué de lui-même dû au plaisir intense avec lequel il avait été parcouru. Durant le temps qu'Isabella se remit de ses émotions, allant un peu partout, Sirius continua à la lécher et à nettoyer son jus sacré.

En fin de compte, Sirius rampa le long du corps d'Isabella, tout en caressant de ses mains la peau soyeuse et douce de son corps sinueux et voluptueux. Très vite, il installa l'une des jambes d'Isabella à sa taille et il se positionna convenablement. Avec un dernier coup d'œil à Isabella, Sirius entra en elle avec douceur, afin de ne pas être trop brusque et de ne pas la blesser.

Au premier abord de l'intrusion soudaine, Isabella se raidit momentanément, puis, après quelques minutes à s'habituer à la sensation, que lui provoqua le contact intime avec Sirius et à l'aide de caresses tendres, ainsi que de paroles réconfortantes et rassurantes murmurées de la bouche de Sirius, afin de l'apaiser et la calmer, Isabella se détendit et se laissa aller.

Lorsque Sirius remarqua le changement dans le corps d'Isabella, il commença à bouger et il fit de lents mouvements de vas et viens, tout en caressant la cuisse d'Isabella avec douceur et tendresse, mais aussi en suçant et en mordillant le cou d'Isabella. En même temps, une des mains d'Isabella glissa des cheveux de Sirius pour tracer un chemin dans son dos et, pour ensuite, s'immobiliser au niveau des fesses de Sirius. L'instant suivant, la main empoigna une fesse avec fermeté, tandis que l'autre main s'occupait de soit caresser ou de griffer le dos de Sirius.

En un mouvement rapide, Sirius se retrouva bien vite sur le dos avec Isabella sur son dessus. Assez tôt, elle se mit à le chevaucher, tout en se déhanchant, afin de créer de très bonnes frictions et sensations. Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius malaxait ses seins, tout en la regardant avec convoitise et faim. Il se sentait si bien en ce moment précis. Il y avait bien longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas vécu une expérience pareille. C'était si intense, si irréel.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Isabella rejeta sa tête en arrière, tout en gémissant, se sentant se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa jouissance. Sirius profita de l'accès pour se redresser et prendre un des seins d'Isabella dans sa bouche, tandis que l'autre était malaxé ou titillé de l'une de ses mains. Se sentant également se rapprocher de son orgasme, l'autre main de Sirius fit son chemin vers le clitoris d'Isabella et elle joua avec celui-ci, durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Isabella commence à frémir et à trembler de plaisir. Tout comme Isabella était submergée par son orgasme puissant, elle sentit Sirius se tendre sous elle, tout comme ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses hanches et, un instant plus tard, elle le sentit venir à l'intérieur d'elle.

À la fin d'un très long moment, Isabella se laisser tomber sur Sirius avec sa tête dans son cou et en respirant de manière laborieuse et difficile. Sirius encercla alors ses bras autour du corps d'Isabella en la tenant bien contre lui, avant de prodiguer de douces caresses dans son dos et de les recouvrir de la couette, se trouvant en bout de lit. Tous deux étaient silencieux et essayaient de calmer leur rythme cardiaque, ainsi que leur respiration haletante, mais aussi laborieuse.

_«Merde…»_ Murmura Isabella en riant, tout en s'installant plus confortablement dans les bras de Sirius.

_«C'est le cas de le dire… Je n'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil. C'était si intense. Ça faisait certainement longtemps, depuis la dernière fois, que j'ai été avec quelqu'un de cette façon, mais, ça, c'était indescriptible et incroyable.»_ Commenta Sirius en commençant à caresser les cheveux d'Isabella dans un geste machinal, mécanique et naturel.

_«Combien de temps, depuis, que tu n'as plus été dans ce genre de situation ? » _Demanda Isabella en se redressant sur un coude et en traçant d'un doigt le visage de Sirius.

_«Avant Azkaban… En fait, la dernière personne avec qui j'ai été, c'était quand j'étais encore à Poudlard…»_ Répondit-il avec une mine pensive et concentrée. _«Si ton père et Remus étaient encore là, ils me tueraient tous les deux sur le champ pour ce qui vient de se passer, mais je ne peux pas dire que je le regrette. Au contraire.»_ Déclara-t-il.

_«Concernant mes deux pères, tu aurais surement eu plus de difficultés avec mon père biologique que l'autre. Il aurait suffi à ce que tu parles à Remus. Je pense qu'il aurait compris et qu'il l'aurait accepté. Enfin, bien sûr, après t'avoir menacé. À présent, je comprends mieux les regards, qu'il me lançait un peu après ta soi-disant mort. Il savait, je pense.»_ Murmura Isabella en souriant avec savoir. _«Dis donc… ça fait tout de même longtemps… J'aurais pensé, qu'une fois que tu t'es évadé d'Azkaban - …»_Dit-elle dans la crainte sans terminer sa phrase.

_«Oui, longtemps… trop longtemps et j'ai besoin de me remettre à jour_**.»** Déclara Sirius avec un sourire narquois et entendu.

_«Tout à fait raison à ce sujet. Moi, j'ai besoin d'acquérir plus d'expérience…»_Chuchota Isabella en mordant à la légère le lobe d'oreille de Sirius, tout en se remettant au-dessus de lui et de tenir ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête et en le fixant avec des yeux diaboliques, malicieux et remplis de désir.

En la regardant avec un sourcil relevé, Sirius redressa sa tête et captura la bouche d'Isabella pour un baiser passionné et fougueux, pour ensuite parsemer la peau de sa mâchoire de chastes baisers et de mordre par après son cou, faisant gémir Isabella. Cela eut le don de lui faire lâcher son emprise sur les poignets de Sirius et celui-ci en profita, car il les retourna, mais il se mit sur ses genoux, pour ensuite attirer et placer Isabella sur ceux-ci, tout en caressant sa peau et en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.


	4. Croire en l'impossible - Chapitre 3

**Titre: Croire en l'impossible.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**Point de vue de Bella:**

Une semaine avait passé depuis cette nuit-là, où Sirius et moi avions franchi une étape dans notre relation que je n'aurais jamais crue possible, mais aussi depuis la nuit, où j'avais pleinement compris mes vrais sentiments vis-à-vis de lui. Bien entendu, cette expérience n'avait pas été la dernière. En effet, nous l'avions répété à plusieurs reprises, mais nous n'en avions pas encore parlé en profondeur de ce qui se passait entre nous. En fait, nous n'avions pas encore vraiment défini notre relation, ni son statut.

De mon côté, je ne savais pas quoi ressentir à propos de Sirius. Tout était si confus, si mélangé et pèle mêle. Je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais. Tout se bousculait tellement dans ma tête, que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Je savais que je n'avais jamais réussi à le voir comme une figure familiale ou un simple ami. Je n'avais jamais réussi à le voir ainsi et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de plus et, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais compris.

Actuellement, j'étais dans la cuisine avec Teddy, que j'avais récupéré de George, et Sirius qui était occupé à lire la gazette des sorciers. J'étais, moi-même occupé à aider Teddy à ranger l'un de ses puzzles afin qu'il puisse manger le déjeuner, qui était en train de cuire.

Tout d'un coup, je tournai vivement ma tête vers la porte de la cuisine, tout en fronçant les sourcils, lorsque je sentis un changement dans les protections de la maison. Un élan de magie put se faire sentir et je pouvais dire avec certitude, qu'elle m'était familière. Me voyant, Sirius me regarda avec un sourcil relevé dans le questionnement.

**«Il y a quelqu'un à la porte d'entrée… Je vais aller voir.»** Dis-je en guise de réponse, tout en me levant de la table.

Cela dit, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sortis de la cuisine et je me dirigeai vers les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Je les grimpai, puis je marchai d'une démarche rapide le long du hall principal du rez-de-chaussée de la maison.

**«Bonjour, Madame Black.»** Saluais-je poliment avec un hochement de tête, lorsque je passai devant son portrait.

**«Bonjour à vous, Miss Potter…»** Répondit-elle dans le même ton. **«Une visite ?» **Demanda-t-elle.

**«J'en ai bien peur oui, et je pense savoir de qui il s'agit. J'ai reconnu la signature magique. Il vient surement voir si votre fils est bien de retour et, que je n'ai pas menti à ce sujet.» **Déclarais-je en réponse, tout en pinçant mes lèvres dans la contrariété après cela.

Finalement, je repris ma marche et je continuai mon chemin jusqu'au corridor d'entrée.

Une fois au bout de celui-ci et en me stoppant devant la porte, j'inspirai un bon coup, puis je déverrouillai la porte, tout en m'assurant que j'avais ma baguette à portée de main juste au cas où cela venait à dégénérer. Après cela, j'ouvris la porte et je me révélai, tout en gardant un masque impassible et de pierre sur mon visage.

**«Harry…»** Saluai-je mon invité d'un ton froid. **«Je suppose que tu es là pour voir de tes propres yeux que Sirius est bien de retour et de vérifier toi-même que je ne mentais pas à ce sujet.»** Rajoutais-je en me retournant et en m'avançant dans le couloir, tout en ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'en placer une.

Très rapidement, j'arrivai dans la cuisine et Sirius tourna son regard sur moi curieusement, mais son visage gela, lorsqu'il vit mon expression faciale actuelle de colère ainsi que de contrariété, mais aussi en voyant la posture tendue et raide que j'avais prise.

**«Tu as un visiteur. Il vaut mieux que je vous laisse seuls. En attendant, j'irais chez George. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être présente pour ça.»** Dis-je en contournant la table et en prenant Teddy dans mes bras.

**«C'est aussi ta maison !»** Répliqua aussitôt Sirius en montrant son désaccord.

**«Je le sais très bien ça. Je vais revenir, mais il vaut mieux pour tout le monde, que je parte, sinon la maison pourrait avoir de sacrés dégâts ou elle pourrait rapidement devenir un tas de cendres.» **Répondis-je en lui jetant à sa façon un sourire en coin, de poser ma main sur son épaule, de resserrer celle-ci brièvement, avant de sortir de la cuisine avec Teddy dans mes bras, tout en veillant à ignorer la présence de mon prétendu frère, qui n'épargna même pas un regard à Teddy.

Cela fait, je montai les escaliers jusqu'à dans la chambre de Teddy, préparai un sac avec quelques affaires, puis je descendis vers le salon et nous partîmes chez George grâce au réseau de cheminées.

**Point de vue de Sirius:**

Je regardai un long moment vers l'endroit d'où venait de disparaitre Bella, puis je soupirai avec lassitude.

À vrai dire, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait que je fasse vis-à-vis de cette situation entre frère et sœur. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour, je verrais les jumeaux Potter être si distants avec l'autre et que Bella soit aussi froide et en colère avec son frère, mais dans un sens, je comprenais parfaitement son comportement et son raisonnement avec lui. Il lui avait beaucoup fait de mal, il l'avait blessé, mais aussi humilié devant un nombre important de personnes. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas fait du mal physiquement, mais ce qu'il avait fait était bien pire que cela. C'était une blessure qu'il n'allait jamais guérir ou cicatriser. En fin de compte, Bella faisait que se protéger afin d'empêcher encore plus de dommages et de dégâts.

En observant Harry d'où il était appuyé contre le mur, j'avais l'impression de ne plus le connaitre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un étranger devant moi. Je savais que beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière que je l'avais vu, mais, là, c'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas tellement son aspect physique qui avait changé, mais sa façon d'être ainsi que son regard.

Lorsque j'avais rencontré Harry, j'avais toujours eu le sentiment qu'il était un adulte dans le corps d'un enfant, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus une once de la personne que j'avais connue. Ses yeux étaient hantés, fatigués, mais en plus de cela, il y avait tant de froideur, de colère et d'amertume. Non, il n'était certainement plus l'Harry que j'avais connu.

En réalisant ceci, j'aurais dû y être préparé et pas étonné, mais je l'étais. Pourtant, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi surpris que ça, parce que Bella m'en avait informé et m'avait préparé au fait qu'Harry n'était plus le même. Beaucoup de choses lui étaient arrivées à lui et à Bella. D'après celle-ci, ce changement aussi drastique avait commencé, peu après que j'étais tombé dans ce satané voile, puis la guerre était arrivé et enfin la confrontation finale avec Voldemort. Tout avait soudainement changé à partir de ce moment-là, à partir du moment où Voldemort est tombé de non seulement de la baguette d'Harry, mais aussi celle de Bella. Selon elle, quelque chose s'était brisée à l'intérieur de lui. Selon encore sa théorie, elle en concluait que c'était peut-être à cause du morceau d'âme de Voldemort, qui avait été logé si longtemps en lui, qu'une fois que cette partie a été détruite, c'était comme il y avait un vide à l'intérieur de lui. D'après les dires de Bella, durant leur dernière année, enfin de ce qu'elle avait été à Poudlard, Harry était plus franc et plus brut avec les gens. Il était soit morose ou en colère pour un rien. Il cherchait beaucoup plus la bagarre. Il n'était plus lui.

**«Alors… c'est vrai…»** Commenta Harry avec ses bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur à côté d'où se trouvait la porte de la cuisine, tout en m'examinant attentivement.

**«Comme tu le vois, c'est bien le cas ! Croyais-tu réellement, que ta sœur pourrait mentir sur un tel sujet ?»** Le questionnais-je durement et avec des yeux plissés, tout en déposant la gazette sur la table. **«BON SANG, HARRY ! VAS-TU VRAIMENT FAIRE COMME SI J'IGNORAIS LA SITUATION ENTRE TOI ET ELLE ? ET AVANT QUE TU DISES QU'ELLE EST VENUE COURIR A MOI ET ME RACONTER TOUT… CE N'EST PAS VRAI. J'AI DEMANDÉ… J'AI DEMANDÉ LA RAISON DE TON ABSENCE, APRÈS UNE SEMAINE A ÊTRE RÉVEILLÉ. DURANT MON INCONSCIENCE, ELLE N'A PAS QUITTE MON COTE UNE SEULE SECONDE. ELLE A PRIS SOIN DE MOI. QU'EST-IL ARRIVE POUR QUE TU DEVIENNES ET QUE TU AGISSES COMME UN TEL ÂNE STUPIDE ? CE N'EST CERTAINEMENT PAS L'HARRY QUE J'AI RENCONTRE ET QUE J'AI APPRIS À CONNAITRE AU FIL DU TEMPS. OÙ EST PASSÉ L'HARRY QUI ÉTAIT SUR-PROTECTEUR AVEC SA SŒUR ? OÙ EST PASSÉ LE FRÈRE AIMANT ? CELUI POUR LEQUEL SA SŒUR COMPTAIT PLUS QUE TOUT ? BON SANG, HARRY ! TU N'AS MÊME PAS ÉPARGNE UN SEUL FICHU REGARD A TEDDY, QUI JE TE LE RAPPELLE, EST AUSSI TON FILLEUL !» **Fulminais-je en élevant la voix et en tapant du poing sur la table à la fin en le faisant sursauter de surprise, parce que, jamais, il m'avait vu dans un tel état de colère.

Il était rare que je perde mon sang-froid de la sorte et que je sois hors de contrôle, mais, là, la situation avait été beaucoup trop loin. J'étais hors de moi qu'il agisse comme si de rien n'était. Qu'il y ait des problèmes entre lui et Bella, je pouvais le comprendre et le tolérer, mais, qu'en plus, il mêle un enfant dans tout cela, je n'étais pas d'accord. Il l'ignorait complètement. Bella m'avait informé qu'elle avait tout essayé pour entrer en contact avec Harry afin qu'il soit dans la vie de Teddy, même si ce n'était pas vraiment à son gout. Elle avait fait tant d'effort, mais, à chaque fois, ça avait été un échec. À la fin, elle avait abandonné en se disant que s'il voulait vraiment Teddy dans sa vie, il ferait tous les efforts possibles. Il n'avait jamais rien fait. Bien entendu, elle avait parlé à Teddy de ce qui se passait et qui était Harry pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir ou lui cacher des choses. Elle voulait être honnête et sincère avec lui.

Malgré son jeune âge, Teddy comprenais vite les choses, il était aussi intelligent que son père. Bella avait tenté de lui expliquer à plusieurs reprises comme elle le pouvait, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus donner à chaque fois des excuses à Harry pour son absence dans la vie de Teddy. Au début, Teddy avait été dévasté, que son parrain ne voulait pas venir le voir, mais, finalement, il l'avait accepté et il avait appris à vivre avec.

Bella avait toujours été ce genre de personne et elle avait toujours été très franche avec les gens en général. Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait. D'ailleurs, je pensais réellement que c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait créé une sorte d'amitié en tout genre avec Rogue. Il l'a respectait pour son franc parlé.

À plusieurs reprises, j'avais assisté à l'époque de l'Ordre, à plusieurs conversations mouvementées entre elle et Dumbledore, mais aussi avec Molly Wesley. Bella était le genre de personne a protégé ceux qu'elle aimait, importe ce que ça pourrait lui couter. Elle avait toujours été très protectrice d'Harry et elle avait toujours eu le sentiment que Dumbledore le manipulait pour ses propres fins. Bien entendu, Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces disputes ou conversations, mais elles avaient été très nombreuses.

Il y avait même eu une fois, que j'avais cru que Bella allait sauter à la gorge de Dumbledore. Elle avait été retenue de justesse par Remus, mais aussi Charlie. Elle était une vraie boule de nerfs et une vraie furie, lorsqu'elle était en colère et contrariée. Je me disais, en pensant à cela, qu'Harry avait eu beaucoup de chance d'être sorti de son altercation avec Bella comme il l'avait fait. Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il en serait sorti avec des séquelles corporelles.

Depuis mon réveil, j'avais vu Luna et Neville, tous les deux m'avaient raconté en détail ce qui s'était réellement passé et ils n'avaient oublié aucun détail. J'avais aussi parlé à George de la situation, parce qu'il avait toujours été très proche de Bella. Dire qu'il était furieux avec Harry était un euphémisme. Venant de George, c'était une véritable surprise pour moi, car entre George et Fred, c'était George le plus calme et le plus réfléchi. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'aurait été la réaction de Fred s'il avait été encore ici avec nous, sans mentionner celle de Remus ou plutôt celle de Lunard. Harry aurait certainement passé un très mauvais quart d'heure.

**«Je - … Je ne savais pas, mais Ginny - … J'étais sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour. J'ai eu seulement l'antidote, que tout récemment, il y a quelques jours, et je dois encore la prendre durant un moment jusqu'à ce que les effets s'estompent complètement. Je me souviens de rien, je n'étais pas en contrôle de moi-même… C'était comme si j'étais enfermé ou emprisonné dans mon propre corps et dans mon propre esprit. J'ai juste de vagues souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé. Un peu comme des flashs, mais c'est tout. Je m'en veux terriblement, crois-moi, je le fais vraiment, mais je ne peux rien faire pour changer les choses. Si je pouvais retourner dans le passé et éviter cela, je le ferais sans hésitation, mais je ne peux pas.» **Essaya de se justifier Harry d'une voix calme, mais aussi dépitée.

Malgré sa tentative de s'expliquer, je ne le laissai pas le temps de continuer. J'étais trop en colère pour l'écouter raisonnablement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour j'éprouverais une telle colère et fureur pour mon filleul, un être que j'avais appris à voir comme mon propre fils, mais c'était le cas.

**«CE N'EST PAS UNE PUTAIN D'EXCUSE ET TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU T'EN VEUX, QUE ÇA VA ARRANGER LES CHOSES ! JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS SI ELLE SERA CAPABLE UN JOUR DE TE PARDONNER ! COMMENT AS-TU PUT DIRE DE TELLES CHOSES ? C'ÉTAIT CRUEL ET SANS OUBLIER LE FAIT, QUE TU AS MENTIONNER LUNARD ! TU T'ES OUVERTEMENT ATTAQUER A LA PERSONNE, QUE TU N'AURAIS PAS DU ELEVER DANS TOUT CELA !»** Criais-je en me levant d'un bond et en faisant tomber la chaise sur le sol, tellement mon mouvement avait été brusque. **«Comment as-tu pu imaginer et envisager de prononcer, un seul instant, ces mots cruels ? Je ne comprends même pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête à ce moment-là. Bon sang ! Je sais que tu agis toujours, avant de penser et de réfléchir, mais, là, ça a été trop loin. Je ne sais même pas si Bella pourra un jour oublier. Sais-tu seulement, que c'est grâce à elle, que tu n'es plus sous l'emprise de Ginny Wesley ?»** Demandais-je avec sarcasme, tellement j'étais énervé.

**«Non, je ne le savais pas. Malfoy m'a fait prendre l'antidote par la force, puis il m'a expliqué et il m'a donné d'autres antidotes lorsque tout était plus clair dans ma tête. À part ça, il n'a jamais mentionné Bella. Lorsque tout était dit, il m'a laissé en plan sans savoir ce que venait de se passer.» **M'informa-t-il.

**«Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que Drago Malfoy n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil sans raison ? Bon Dieu ! Tout le monde sait, que toi et lui, vous vous détestez et il ne t'aurait jamais aidé volontairement s'il pouvait l'éviter.»** Fis-je remarquer en soupirant pour me laisser retomber dans ma chaise par la suite, dont j'avais ramassé durant son explication. **«Tu lui as vraiment fait du mal… Comment as-tu pu envisager de croire que Bella puisse faire toutes les choses, dont tu l'as accusé, et, ça, à cause de quelques rumeurs et ragots circulant dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Toi, plus que quiconque, aurait dû savoir que c'était, que des conneries. Bon sang ! Tu connais ta sœur mieux que personne et tu sais très bien qu'elle aurait été incapable de faire ce genre de chose. Bella n'est pas ce genre de personne. Tu sais très bien qu'elle a toujours eu des propositions et parfois très douteuses. Jamais elle n'a accepté. Alors… dis-moi, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait tout d'un coup ?»** Mentionnais-je sans m'attendre à une réponse. **«Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles pour l'instant et que tu reviennes une autre fois. Je suis vraiment agacé, irrité ainsi qu'en colère contre toi pour l'instant et je ne voudrais pas dire des choses, que je pourrais regretter plus tard. C'est pour le mieux. Je te contacterai, lorsque les choses seront un peu calmées et que je suis certain, que je peux avoir une conversation avec toi de façon raisonnable.» **Le congédiais-je en pinçant l'arête de mon nez, tout en fermant les yeux.

**«Je comprends. Je le fais. Tu as sans doute raison. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille.»** Dit-il défait, avant de me faire un sourire forcé, de se retourner et de quitter la pièce.

Une fois qu'Harry fut complètement disparu de la cuisine, je me levai de la chaise dans laquelle j'étais, j'allai arrêter la cuisson du repas, pour ensuite faire mon chemin vers la sortie de la cuisine et que je quitte à mon tour les lieux. Tout d'un coup, je n'avais plus tellement faim et je n'avais plus envie de manger quoi que ce soit.

**Point de vue de Bella:**

Très tardivement, en fin de soirée, avec Teddy profondément endormi dans mes bras et sa tête reposant sur mon épaule, j'arrivai finalement devant la porte du square Grimmaurd. Péniblement, à cause de mes bras chargés, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée de la maison, j'entrai à l'intérieur de couloir, refermai la porte derrière moi avec mon pied, puis je marchai le long du couloir, pour enfin aboutir dans le hall principal.

Réinstallant Teddy convenablement dans mes bras, j'entrepris de commencer à grimper les marches du grand escalier jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvaient la chambre de mon fils, la mienne ainsi que celle de Sirius. Durant ma montée des nombreuses marches, j'essayai d'éviter celles qui étaient normalement grinçantes afin de ne pas réveiller mon Teddy.

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'atteignis le sommet des escaliers et je marchai à vive allure jusqu'à la chambre de Teddy. Très vite, j'ouvris la porte et je me glissai à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Une fois dedans, je me dirigeai sans hésitation vers son lit et j'y déposai Teddy, mais en restant prudente et délicate.

Assurée qu'il était toujours endormi, je sortis ma baguette de l'étui, se trouvant accroché à ma cheville, et je remplaçai les vêtements actuels de mon fils par son pyjama. Après cela, je le recouvris de sa couette, mis son sac près de sa garde-robe et je sortis de la chambre sans oublier de déposer un baiser de bonne nuit sur son front.

Soupirant de soulagement, je retirai mon manteau et je le fis disparaitre, avant d'entrer dans ma propre chambre et de changer de tenue afin que je sois plus confortable et à l'aise.

Habillé d'un pantalon noir de yoga et d'un débardeur classique couleur framboise, je ressortis de la pièce, pour ensuite faire mon chemin sur le palier et descendre vers la cuisine.

Au bout d'un certain temps, j'entrai dans la cuisine pour constater que celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre et qu'elle était faiblement éclairée uniquement par le feu crépitant dans la cheminée et la lueur de plusieurs bougies installées sur le centre de la table et faisant tout son long. Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan, lorsque je vis une main dépassant du fauteuil, se trouvant en face de la cheminée, et en tenant un verre de whisky à moitié plein. Un instant plus tard, la tête de Sirius apparut sur le côté et il me fit un sourire, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

**«Comment ça s'est passé ?»** Demandais-je avec précaution en m'avançant vers le fauteuil, pour ensuite me poser sur l'un de ses accoudoirs et de glisser une main dans les cheveux de Sirius afin de le réconforter et l'apaiser comme je le pouvais.

En effet, j'étais contente que la cure de vitamines, que j'avais fait prendre à Sirius lors de son coma, mais aussi depuis son réveil, ait aidé à faire en sorte que ses cheveux reprennent leur éclat et leur douceur naturelle. Ils n'étaient plus aussi ternes ou fatigués que lorsqu'ils étaient quand Sirius s'était finalement échappé d'Azkaban. À présent, ils étaient en bonne santé, tout comme lui. Ils étaient aussi soyeux et brillants. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir passer mes doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius. En le faisant, j'avais découvert, que ce geste détendait plus facilement Sirius.

**«À vrai dire, il est rapidement parti après ton départ. Il a tenté de s'expliquer, surtout sur le philtre d'amour, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps ou l'occasion de le faire. J'étais bien trop en colère et furieux contre lui, contre son comportement irréfléchi ainsi qu'irresponsable, mais aussi contre son ignorance de Teddy. Il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer les mots qu'il t'a dits ce jour-là. En plus, que vous ayez tous les deux des problèmes d'entente, je comprends, mais ce que je ne comprends pas et que je ne peux pas accepter, c'est qu'il n'a même pas épargné un regard à Teddy. Ce petit n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement de la part d'Harry.»** Dis Sirius avec des yeux perdus dans le feu, tout en buvant une gorgée de l'alcool dans son verre.

**«Je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire par là. Il n'a pas d'excuse, mais n'oublie pas tout de même, que c'est encore ton filleul et il te voit comme un père… alors, ne gâche pas cette relation à cause de moi. Je m'habituerais à sa présence, même, si moi, je ne peux pas pardonner. Peut-être qu'un jour, je trouverais assez de force en moi pour avoir un semblant de relation avec lui, mais rien ne sera jamais plus le même entre lui et moi.» **Soupirais-je tristement en pensant au lien qui m'unissait autrefois avec mon frère.

Ça me faisait tant souffrir. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de pleurer tout mon cœur pour la souffrance que j'endurais et que je supportais dans ma poitrine de la perte de mon frère dans ma vie et, cela, depuis ce jour-là, depuis le jour où Ginny Wesley avait réussi à s'immiscer entre nous deux, entre notre lien si sacré, qui je croyais jusqu'à présent, était résistant et incassable. Comme j'avais été naïve et stupide de croire une chose pareille. Comme je m'étais trompé royalement…

Sirius ne répondit rien. À la place, il me tira plus proche de lui afin que je me retrouve installé sur ses genoux. Je le regardai un court instant avec un sourcil relevé, avant de finalement tourner mon attention vers les flammes dansant un ballet endiablé.

**«Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un seul instant, une seule seconde, qu'une fille réussirait à se mettre entre lui et moi… Je croyais qu'il avait assez de volonté pour battre les effets du philtre, mais, apparemment, j'avais tort sur toute la ligne. Après tout, il a bien réussi à combattre l'Impérium, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, alors… pourquoi était-ce si difficile avec un philtre ? Je veux dire, l'Impérium est beaucoup plus puissant qu'un banal philtre d'amour…» **Commentais-je en fronçant profondément les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, ce qui avait bien pu réellement se passer pour aboutir à un tel résultat. C'était à me casser la tête.

**«Je ne défends pas Harry, lorsque je dis ceci, bien au contraire en fait, mais cela a peut-être à voir avec le temps qu'il a été soumis à ce philtre. Tu me l'as dit toi-même… Selon ta théorie, Ginny Wesley, lui aurait administré ce philtre bien avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Peut-être qu'avec le temps et avec l'état émotionnel d'Harry à ce moment-là, il n'avait plus assez de volonté, ni de force pour y échapper. Comme il me l'a dit, il n'a que de vagues souvenirs de toute cette période et de ce qui s'est passé. Il n'était plus maitre de lui-même, il n'avait plus toute sa raison. Il était un peu comme une marionnette enfermé dans son propre corps. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication, mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. De ce que je sais des philtres d'amour, certains peuvent être mortels s'ils sont mal préparés ou mal doser. Imagine un peu si le philtre était un peu plus fort de ce qu'il aurait dû.»** Répondit pensivement Sirius.

**«Tu as sans doute raison, je n'ai pas réfléchi dans ce sens-là. C'est bon d'entendre un autre point de vue. Harry n'est pas si fautif que ça, il a été une victime dans le plan de Ginny, mais ce n'est pas pour autant, que je pourrais oublier. Je pourrais peut-être un jour pardonner, mais il n'aura plus jamais la confiance, que je lui portais à l'époque. Il va me falloir du temps.»** Dis-je dans le consentement, avant de me dégager de ses genoux et de me lever. **«Si je mets la main sur Ginny…» **Débitais-je en sifflant entre mes dents à la fin et en serrant mes poings le long de mon corps. **«Je vais aller me coucher. Il se fait tard.» **L'informais-je avec un sourire, avant de me retourner, mais je ne réussis pas à aller très loin, puisque Sirius attrapa tout d'un coup mon poignet, pour ensuite me tirer à lui.

Sans comprendre, je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois sur Sirius. Celui-ci souleva mon menton avec deux de ses doigts, puis il plongea ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser affamé et urgent. Au contact, je fondis dans ses bras et je ne fus plus que de la gelée avec laquelle il allait pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Je gémis à la sensation de sa langue entrer en contact avec la mienne, mais aussi, lorsque je sentis ses mains se déplacer et se glisser sous mon débardeur ainsi que sur ma peau surchauffée par le désir ainsi que la convoitise, que j'étais en train de ressentir grâce à Sirius. Dès lors, je laissai mes instincts prendre le relai et le contrôle sur ma raison.

Me positionnant plus convenablement et plus confortablement, je m'installai à califourchon sur lui avec mes cuisses de chaque côté de lui comme je le pouvais dans le fauteuil étroit pour une personne. Sans tarder, je pris la base de son t-shirt dans mes mains et je le glissai vers le haut, pour enfin le retirer complètement de son torse musclé par sa tête. Sous le coup, Sirius laissa tomber son verre de whisky sur le sol et celui-ci se fracassa en morceaux. Sirius attrapa alors d'une main l'arrière de mon cou et il me rapprocha de son visage pour attaquer ma bouche une nouvelle fois de la sienne dans un baiser sauvage.

À bout de souffle, je me reculai et je le fixai intensément. Sirius profita de mon moment d'inattention et de distraction pour m'enlever le débardeur, que je portais, et d'attaquer mon cou, ma gorge, puis ma poitrine avec sa bouche, tandis que sa main malaxait fermement mon sein libre et inoccupé.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser de notre relation, ni quoi ressentir pour lui, mais aussi au sujet de tout ce qui se passait entre nous. Comment devais-je l'aimer ? Je ne voulais pas être une personne avec qui il s'amusait pour avoir un bon temps ou être une autre de ses nombreuses conquêtes. Je n'étais pas dupe ou stupide. Je connaissais le passé de Sirius avec les femmes. Mon père m'en avait parlé, lorsqu'il avait remarqué mon béguin pour Sirius.

Un béguin, qui n'avait jamais voulu partir à l'époque importe ce que j'avais tenté de faire pour oublier. Ce n'avait pas été seulement physique. J'avais eu un coup de cœur dès la première fois que je l'avais vu. Un peu comme un coup de foudre. Bien sûr, lorsque j'avais vu les affiches de son évasion, je l'avais un peu trouvé effrayant voir fou, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Je me souvenais encore du moment où je m'étais rendu compte de mon béguin pour lui. C'était peu de temps après que j'avais aidé Harry et Hermione avec le Retourneur de Temps afin de faire échapper Sirius de sa cellule provisoire dans l'une des tours du château. En le voyant s'interposer entre Lunard et nous dans sa forme de Patmol, j'avais ressenti un plus grand respect pour lui, que ce que j'éprouvais déjà. Il était prêt à se mettre en danger, face à un loup-garou, pour nous protéger. Bien sûr, je savais que Lunard ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal, mais je n'étais pas si sûr pour Hermione, Harry, Ron et le professeur Rogue. Je savais que j'étais la seule personne qui aurait pu le raisonner, mais à l'époque des faits, Sirius ne savait pas ce fait et il avait pris le risque de se mettre en Lunard et nous.

Non, je voulais être quelque chose d'autre, je voulais être quelqu'un de spécial pour lui, quelque chose d'important à ses yeux.

**«Ne pense pas autant… Nous en parlerons plus tard, mais sache que tu signifies beaucoup pour moi. Tu l'as toujours été depuis ta naissance, mais encore plus, depuis que je t'ai revu, peu après que je me sois évadé d'Azkaban… Avant que je fasse ma réapparition, je t'ai beaucoup observé sous la forme animagus. Tu m'intriguais. Tu étais tellement différente de ton frère, mais tellement plus comme ton père et ta mère. Tu étais un parfait mélange des deux…»** Déclara subitement Sirius en m'interrompant de mes pensées.

Lui faisant un sourire penaud et d'excuse pour présumer les choses, dont j'avais pensé plus tôt, je penchai ma tête vers la sienne et je pris ses lèvres avec les miennes dans un baiser, qui commença d'abord doux et tendre, mais qui devint finalement plus passionné et plus fougueux. Mes mains partirent après ça en exploration dans ses cheveux, aimant la sensation de la douceur de ceux-ci sur ma peau. Ensuite, je les caressai, les emmêlai dans mes doigts et je les tirai, tout en continuant à embrasser Sirius.

Au bout d'un moment, ma bouche s'écarta de celle de Sirius et je commençai à poser de petits baisers sur le long de sa mâchoire pour aller ensuite derrière son oreille et de lécher avec le bout de ma langue cet endroit plus que sensible, que j'avais découvert en étant intimement lié avec Sirius, puis je pris son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents, provoquant un gémissement de Sirius. Je plaçai ensuite une ribambelle de baisers le long de son cou, pour ensuite refaire la même chose en léchant sa peau jusqu'à sa clavicule, que je mordillai légèrement au passage. Lentement, je fis un chemin avec ma langue de façon sensuelle jusqu'à ses pectoraux et je pris dans ma bouche l'un de ses tétons afin de le suçoter et de le mordiller. À ce fait, je vis Sirius rejeter sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil dans l'appréciation et la satisfaction.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouvai bien vite assise sur la table en bois de la cuisine avec Sirius entre mes cuisses et, portant un regard affamé et de pure luxure. Il était tellement proche de moi que je pouvais sentir sa dureté contre mon centre à travers son jean et mon pantalon de yoga. Je ne pus m'attarder sur le sujet plus longtemps, car Sirius plongea sa tête dans mon cou et il mordit la peau de celui-ci en me marquant par la même occasion et en me faisant gémir. Dans le plaisir de la sensation, je jetai ma tête en arrière tout en gémissant et en fermant les yeux de plaisir, de délectation, mais aussi de bien-être. Je me sentais si bien. J'avais l'impression que tous mes problèmes disparaissaient, une fois que j'étais dans la présence de Sirius.

Bientôt, après je ne savais pas combien de temps, Sirius se recula de mon cou et mon pantalon glissa rapidement de mes jambes, pour finalement disparaitre de mon corps, me laissant plus qu'avec mon shorty noir de dentelle. En le remarquant, je cru voir les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent encore plus. À cela, ma respiration devint encore plus haletante et saccadée.

Avec un regard de prédateur, Sirius se réinstalla à la place initiale qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt et il m'attrapa par la nuque pour un baiser passionné, langoureux et exigeant.

Au bout de quelques minutes ainsi, je sentis le bout de sa langue quémander l'entrée de ma bouche. Sans aucune hésitation, je permis l'accès et j'ouvris ma bouche afin qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue. Dès lors, nos langues se caressèrent et s'entrelacèrent dans une danse sensuelle et érotique. Pendant ce temps-là, la main de Sirius descendit dans mon dos et elle s'arrêta à la base de celui-ci, pour finalement tracer un chemin afin de se placer sur mon ventre, puis sur l'une de mes cuisses en la tenant bien fermement, tandis que son autre main se plaça dans mes cheveux en fourrageant dedans et en les tirant de quelque peu, mais pas avec force ou trop durement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le baiser prit fin, mais je continuai à embrasser Sirius dans son cou et sur sa mâchoire, tout en les mordillant et en les suçotant à la légère et de gratter mes dents contre sa peau.

Bien vite, Sirius me poussa vers l'arrière et je fus couché sur la table. En un instant, mon sous-vêtement restant disparut complètement de mon corps. Je fixai alors Sirius pour le voir déboutonner son jean et le glisser le long de ses jambes musclées. Son boxer noir fit très vite le même chemin, que son jean, puis il les jeta quelque part dans la pièce sans regarder où ces morceaux de vêtements avaient atterri. Sirius se rapprocha alors de moi en mettant ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête, tout en planant pratiquement au-dessus de moi. Ensuite, Sirius déposa quelques baisers le long de mon cou et sur mon visage, pour qu'ensuite l'une de ses mains serpente un chemin le long de mon corps jusqu'à ma taille. L'instant suivant, sa main s'empara de ma cuisse et elle la fit glisser vers le haut afin que j'accroche ma jambe autour de la taille de Sirius. Ce que je fis sans aucun problème. Assez tôt, je pus sentir son membre dressé entrer en contact avec ma féminité déjà très humide. J'en frissonnai de plaisir et d'anticipation due à la sensation. J'avais tant besoin qu'il me touche et qu'il me remplisse. Je devais être plus qu'un avec lui.

Depuis la première fois que nous nous étions réunis plus intimement, j'avais ce besoin de lui, qui était presque incontrôlable et surréaliste. C'était presque une nécessité, une obligation et c'était difficile de ne pas le toucher. J'avais besoin d'être en contact avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Une petite touche innocente de lui et mon corps s'enflammait dans un brasier. Jamais, je n'avais ressenti cela, même pas avec Fred lorsque j'avais été avec lui. Avec Fred, nous avions seulement une attirance physique et nous éprouvions que de l'amitié pour l'autre, tandis qu'avec Sirius, c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose de bien plus et je ne savais pas l'expliquer.

Après que Sirius m'eut taquiné quelques instants avec le bout de sa virilité, il se glissa petit à petit à l'intérieur de moi.

Une fois entièrement gainer, il entreprit de commencer à bouger et de faire, dans un premier temps, de lents vas et viens, tout en alternant entre m'embrasser de façon fougueuse ainsi que passionnée et de s'occuper de ma poitrine soit avec ses mains, soir avec sa bouche.

En fin de compte, Sirius fit des mouvements plus rapides, plus rudes et plus difficiles, me provoquant de gémir de plus en plus et de me tordre d'extase sous Sirius. Durant ses poussées, il caressait mon corps aux endroits où il pouvait atteindre, tout comme je m'accrochais à lui et que je le griffais dans le dos ou que je lui tirais les cheveux dû à l'immense plaisir, que je ressentais à cause de ses assauts énergiques et puissants.

Finalement, Sirius glissa sa main vers le bas de mon corps et de ses doigts habiles, il joua avec mon clitoris, me faisant frémir, tout en continuant à buter à l'intérieur de moi avec force et rapidité.

**«Merde ! »** M'exclamais-je en jetant ma tête en arrière dans le plaisir en me sentant me rapprocher de plus en plus de mon orgasme imminent.

Assez rapidement, mes parois se resserrèrent autour du membre de Sirius, mon dos s'arqua de lui-même et je me sentis venir intensément. Un instant plus tard, Sirius se raidit au-dessus de moi et je le senti venir à l'intérieur de moi. Après cela, Sirius se laissa retomber sur moi en me prenant dans ses bras et en enterrant sa tête dans mon cou, tout en essayant de récupérer une respiration normale, tandis que je faisais de même, tout en lui prodiguant des caresses le long de son dos avec le bout de mes doigts dans un geste mécanique et naturel.

Je ne sus dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, depuis que nous étions ainsi dans cette position pas très confortable à cause de la dureté du bois de la table, mais, finalement, je pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et je rompis le silence serein régnant dans la pièce, qui s'était installé peu de temps, après que nous eûmes fini nos ébats.

**«Que se passe-t-il réellement entre nous ?»** Demandais-je en n'arrêtant pas mes caresses sur son dos.

**«Que veux-tu dire par là ?»** Me questionna Sirius en se redressant un peu et en se positionnant sur le côté avec sa tête soutenue dans une main, tandis que son coude était posé sur la surface de la table où nous nous trouvions toujours.

**«Eh bien…»** Dis-je en me redressant à mon tour et en me tournant vers lui, tout en caressant son visage au bout du doigt. **«Que se passe-t-il vraiment entre nous ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Je - … Je n'arrive pas à le décrire pour être honnête. J'ai toujours eu, depuis que je te connais, une forte attirance pour toi, mais il y a quelque chose de plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Je ne comprends pas à vrai dire… C'est comme si je suis tiré vers toi, tel un aimant…»** Expliquais-je confuse.

**«Je ressens la même chose… Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de plus entre nous deux… Quoi ? Je ne sais pas exactement, mais peut-être, que si l'on tente quelque chose afin de voir où cela peut nous mener, nous pourrions savoir ce que cela signifie. Personnellement, je sais que c'est bien plus que de la simple amitié que j'éprouve pour toi. Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux prendre le risque ou non, si tu es prête à prendre le risque d'avoir - … de construire quelque chose de plus, de plus solide avec moi. Je ne veux te forcer en rien, c'est à toi de prendre la décision que tu veux, mais, honnêtement, je ne veux pas que ça finisse.»** Déclara-t-il sérieusement en me regardant avec un visage grave et sincère.

**«Je - …»** Dis-je peu sûr de moi. **«Je le veux, je le fais, mais qu'en est-il des autres ? D'Harry ? » **Demandais-je inquiète.

**«Je me fou de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Si ça ne leur plait pas… eh bien… je les emmerde. Tu as plus que l'âge et j'ai rajeuni avec le voile. Concernant Harry, ça ne le regarde pas. Si ça ne lui plait pas, ce n'est pas mon affaire, ni mon problème. C'est ma vie, pas la sienne. Tu es bien trop importante pour que je laisse tomber tout semblant de relation avec toi, parce qu'un idiot ne peut pas l'accepter.»** Répondit-il franchement en haussant des épaules de manière nonchalante et désinvolte.

**«Es-tu sûr de vouloir cela ? Je veux dire… à présent, il y a aussi Teddy à prendre en compte dans ma vie. Je suis sa mère adoptive et il a une grande importance pour moi… Es-tu vraiment prêt à accepter cela et à assumer un tel rôle ?»** M'inquiétais-je aussitôt en me mordant la lève inférieure dans un geste nerveux.

**«Oui, je suis sûr et je sais qu'il comprendra. Il est très intelligent.»** Murmura Sirius en regardant ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, pour ensuite la tracer avec son pouce de façon sensuelle et de déposer, par la suite, un baiser chaste.

Un instant plus tard, Sirius se leva, il me prit dans ses bras musclés et forts, puis il sortit de la cuisine avec moi toujours dans ses bras et il nous conduisit vers les escaliers.

**Trois semaines plus tard.**

Me réveillant et voyant que Sirius était encore endormi à mes côtés, je sortis du lit et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, pour ensuite entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Rapidement, j'enclenchai l'eau de la douche et, durant ce temps, je m'observai quelques instants dans le miroir, avant de me brosser les dents. J'aurais très bien pu faire un Récurvite, mais je préférais la manière moldue.

Une fois la tâche accomplie, je sortis une serviette de l'armoire, la posa sur le comptoir, où se trouvaient les lavabos, puis j'entrai dans la cabine de douche, tout en refermant la porte vitrée derrière moi, pour ensuite me placer en dessous du jet d'eau chaude, profitant de la sensation de l'eau frappant ma peau, et je soupirai d'aise ainsi que de bien-être.

Après un certain temps à être dans la douche et sous l'eau, je sentis une paire de bras forts serpenter un chemin autour de ma taille et la faire prisonnière, pour qu'ensuite une main entreprenne de faire un chemin de ma taille à mon ventre et encore plus haut, pour finalement s'arrêter et prendre un de mes seins dans une prise ferme et de l'empoigner pour ne plus le relâcher. En quelques secondes, je sentis la virilité de Sirius reposer contre la base de mon dos, me causant de laisser un souffle sortir de ma bouche, puis de gémir et de reposer ma tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. En un rien de temps, j'abandonnai la tâche que j'étais en train d'accomplir plus tôt, avant son interruption, et qui consistait à me laver. Sirius profita de l'accès sans obstacle à mon cou pour déposer une myriade de baisers tendres sur la peau de celui-ci. Ensuite, il le mordit légèrement avec l'aide de ses dents, mais pas assez profondément pour laisser des traces ou des marques.

Bien vite, Sirius me tourna et il attaqua mes lèvres avec les siennes, tout en me poussant vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que je percute le mur carrelé avec mon dos. En un instant, il me souleva, tout en continuant à agresser ma peau de sa bouche et de ses dents ainsi que de sa langue et j'entourai sa taille de mes jambes, tout en me soutenant, grâce à ses larges épaules. D'un coup brusque, Sirius entra en moi et il débuta des mouvements vifs et durs. Durant ses assauts, il continuait à parsemer ma peau de baisers et de morsures, tandis que je griffais sa peau de son dos ou de ses épaules dans le plaisir et la délectation.

Au bout d'un certain temps et, lorsque l'eau devint froide, nous sortîmes de la douche et Sirius m'enroula de ma serviette, tout en glissant son peignoir sur lui.

**«Je vais surement aller voir Narcissa… Drago m'avait demandé de le faire, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement et le fait que j'attendais ton réveil, je l'ai un peu ignoré. Maintenant, que tu peux prendre soin de toi sans que je doive forcément être présente, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil sur elle. Je préfère y aller et qu'elle n'ait rien, que de ne pas y aller et qu'elle ait vraiment quelque chose.»** Déclarais-je, tout en séchant mes cheveux à l'aide de la serviette, avant de jeter un sort de séchage avec ma baguette.

**«Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? Ça fait un sacré bout de temps, que je n'ai plus vu, ma chère cousine…»** Demanda Sirius en me regardant à travers le miroir, lorsqu'il se plaça juste derrière moi en s'appuyant contre mon dos.

**«Tu n'as pas de problème avec elle ?»** L'interrogeais-je sceptique.

**«Nah. Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec Cissy… C'était Bellatrix le vrai problème entre les trois sœurs.»** Répondit-il simplement.

**«D'accord. Pas de soucis pour moi. Je dois d'abord refaire mon stock de potions, contacter Neville ainsi que Luna, puis nous serons prêts à partir…»** Dis-je simplement en sortant de la pièce, pour ensuite marcher vers la garde-robe. **«Oh Sirius… Ne provoque pas encore une fois, Kreattur, pendant le temps, que je suis occupé dans le laboratoire, aussi non, je t'enferme avec moi dedans.»** Dis-je d'un ton ludique.

**«Ne me tente pas.»** Plaisanta-t-il avec des yeux lubriques.

En réponse, je ria de bon cœur, puis je me concentrai sur la tâche à accomplir. Trouver une tenue adéquate et qui soit également à l'aise ainsi que confortable.

Très vite, je m'emparai d'un jean foncé et d'une blouse cache-cœur de couleur rouge sang se nouant sur le côté de la taille.

Laissant Sirius se préparer lui-même une fois que je fus habillé, je quittai la chambre et j'allai dans celle de Teddy.

À la vue de mon bonhomme encore endormi à poings fermés, je souris tendrement et je me mis assis sur son côté, puis j'entrepris de caresser son petit visage enfantin avec douceur

Au bout de quelques minutes, Teddy ouvrit ses petits yeux marron, les mêmes que son père, et il bailla fortement, pour ensuite s'étirer en ayant un petit sourire. En me voyant, ses yeux prirent la même couleur que les miens.

**«Hey, petit ange… Bien dormi ? »** Lui demandais-je en lui faisant un sourire affectueux et en lui caressant les cheveux.

**«Oui, maman. J'ai fait un beau rêve. Dedans, j'avais un petit frère et une petite sœur. Dis, c'est quand que toi et mon deuxième papa, vous allez avoir un bébé ? »** Demanda-t-il de son petit visage innocent.

**«Ton deuxième papa ? »** Demandais-je à mon tour en déglutissant, m'attendant à tout, sauf à ça, mais aussi avec des yeux écarquillés pour ce qu'il venait de me lâcher comme méga bombe.

**«Ben oui… Sirius… C'est mon deuxième papa. J'ai demandé à tonton George et il m'a dit que c'était mon deuxième papa.»** Répondit-il en toute confiance.

**«Euhm… Tu sais… un enfant, ça ne se fait pas comme ça. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour cela. Peut-être que plus tard, tu auras un frère ou une sœur, mais, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore dans tout futur projet.»** Tentais-je en ayant l'irrésistible envie de tuer quelqu'un que je connaissais très bien.

C'était décidé, j'allais tuer George. Bon sang ! À quoi pensait cet idiot à parler de ça avec Teddy ? Dès que je le voyais, j'allais l'étriper et le mettre en pièces.

**«Oh.»** Dit-il déçu. **«J'espère que j'en aurais bientôt un en tout cas !» **S'extasia-t-il, avant de se lever, de me donner un bisou sur ma joue et de sortir finalement de sa chambre en me laissant en plan.

C'était ça avec Teddy, qui faisait de lui Teddy. Il était obstiné et ce n'était pas un refus, qui allait le dissuader ou l'arrêter. Il allait tout faire pour réussir. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur et ma réponse négative ne l'avait pas dérangé. Non, il avait l'espoir que sa famille s'agrandisse.

Dire que j'étais surprise lorsqu'il avait appelé Sirius son deuxième papa était un euphémisme. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il l'aurait accepté aussi facilement. Bon, il était vrai que Sirius et Teddy avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis le réveil de Sirius et depuis que Teddy était venu revivre de façon permanente ici, mais au grand jamais, je m'attendais à un tel résultat. D'un autre côté par contre, j'étais heureuse, satisfaite et soulagée que Teddy aime tant Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait dans le cas contraire.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire ce qui venait de se dérouler il y avait quelques instants, mais j'étais sûr de quelque chose, c'était que cette idée de frère et sœur n'était pas venue toute seule dans son esprit et je pensais connaitre sans aucun doute l'identité du ou des responsables.

Me secouant de mes pensées, je me levai, repliai la couverture jusqu'au bout du lit, puis je refis convenablement celui-ci et j'ouvris la fenêtre afin d'aérer la pièce.

Une fois tout cela fait, je sortis de la chambre de Teddy, me dirigeai vers les escaliers et je descendis jusque dans le hall principal, pour ensuite prendre un autre escalier, qui, lui, menait vers le sous-sol où se trouvait entre autres la cuisine, mais aussi le laboratoire, que j'avais installé lorsque j'étais venu vivre ici avec Teddy peu de temps après la mort d'Andromède.

**Une longue période plus tard.**

Après quelques heures de travail dans mon laboratoire à concocter un lot de différentes potions, je sortis de là en essuyant la sueur de mon front avec le dos de ma main, puis j'entrai dans la cuisine et je marchai jusqu'au réfrigérateur, pour ensuite en sortir une bouteille d'eau glacée. Je dé bouchonnai la bouteille afin de la boire goulument. Une fois vide, je soupirai de soulagement.

**«Chaud ? »** Demanda Sirius en ricanant de sa place à la table.

**«Lorsque tu auras passé autant de temps dans cette pièce, entouré de divers chaudrons fumants de potions différentes des plus compliquées à préparer, tu sauras pourquoi j'ai tellement chaud. D'ailleurs, je dois absolument prendre une douche et, cela, d'urgence. J'empeste de sueur et de toutes ces odeurs.»** Rétorquais-je avec un sourire amusé, lorsque je le vis changer d'expression à la fin.

**«Douche ? »** Répéta-t-il de façon intéressée, tout en portant un sourire malicieux.

**«Oui, douche…»** Répondis-je en riant, avant de faire mon chemin d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de la cuisine.

Très vite, Sirius me rattrapa et me balança sur l'une de ses épaules, pour ensuite grimper l'escalier d'un pas très rapide en direction de notre chambre, car, oui, à présent, c'était notre chambre à nous deux, étant donné que pas une seule nuit, nous dormions séparément.

_Eh bien… Heureusement que Teddy était pour la journée avec Neville…_


	5. Croire en l'impossible - Chapitre 4

**Titre: Croire en l'impossible.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**Point de vue de Bella:**

À la fin d'une longue période sous la douche, mais aussi dans notre lit, Sirius et moi, nous sortîmes satisfaits et habillés, puis nous allâmes dans la direction du salon.

Une fois dans la pièce, je pris dans une main mon sac de guérisseurs, que je gardais d'urgence dans le salon juste au cas où, et nous marchâmes vers la cheminée. Lorsque Sirius eut éteint le feu, nous pénétrâmes dans l'ouverture et, bien vite, le décor du salon de la maison Black fana pour dessiner par la suite celui du manoir Malfoy.

Nous dépoussiérant d'un rapide coup de baguette après avoir atterrit dans la cheminée luxueuse, Sirius et moi sortîmes de celle-ci.

Un instant plus tard, Drago entra dans le vaste et spacieux salon du manoir, tout en souriant joyeusement et amicalement lorsqu'il me remarqua. Il vint alors me serrer dans ses bras chaleureusement et il tendit sa main avec hésitation vers Sirius une fois que nous nous fumes séparer de notre étreinte. Ce dernier observa la main de Drago un court instant, avant d'entrainer Drago dans une étreinte. À cela, je soupirai de soulagement dû au fait que Sirius l'acceptait plus facilement qu'Harry l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait appris mon amitié avec Drago.

**« Où est ta mère ? »** Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi à la recherche de la dénommée.

**« Bibliothèque… Viens, je t'emmène. »** M'invita-t-il en commençant à marcher.

Finalement, au bout d'un très long moment de marche à travers le manoir, nous entrâmes dans une très grande pièce constituant la bibliothèque personnelle des Malfoy.

Narcissa était installée dans un canapé, occupé à lire un des nombreux livres de cette immense et imposante bibliothèque. Immédiatement après que je l'eu remarqué, je marchai vers elle.

À mon approche, elle leva les yeux, me fixa un court instant dans la confusion, puis elle roula les yeux à son fils, pour qu'ensuite un sourire heureux franchisse le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius, debout à côté de son fils.

**« Alors, Cissy… Que se passe-t-il ? Drago m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien ces derniers temps. »** Déclarais-je en posant mon sac sur le sol près du canapé et en sortant de l'étui de ma taille ma baguette prête à l'emploi et à examiner Narcissa.

**« Je n'ai rien, Bella… Tu n'aurais pas dû te déplacer spécialement pour si peu. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, pas de quoi dramatiser non plus. »** Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais avec des yeux ennuyés dirigés vers son fils à la fin.

**« Je te rappelle que c'est moi la guérisseuse ici et pas toi. Alors… laisse-moi faire mon boulot et laisse-moi t'examiner. »** Dis-je avec un peu plus d'autorité, lui montrant que je n'allais pas prendre « _Non » _comme une réponse acceptable.

**« Bien, Maman… »** Se moqua-t-elle, ce qui provoqua un ricanement de Sirius, puis elle referma le livre et le posa sur le côté.

Secouant la tête à ses singeries trop semblables à ceux de Sirius, je m'approchai et je passai ma baguette sur son corps, tout en faisant des mouvements complexes et assez compliqués.

**« Très bien… Tout est correct, à part un manque de vitamines. Tu n'es pas malade, ce qui est bon. Je vais te prescrire des vitamines et tu devras boire la potion chaque matin jusqu'à ce que je juge que ton taux de vitamines soit suffisamment remonté à mon gout. As-tu perdu une quantité assez importante de sang ou fait un don par hasard ? Ça pourrait expliquer le manque de vitamines et ta fatigue. »** Demandais-je en la regardant avec un sourcil relevé, mais avec des yeux préoccupés.

**« J'ai été donné à Ste Mangouste un peu de sang, car ils en ont toujours besoin. »** Répondit-elle.

**« T'ont-ils donné une potion de régénération sanguine et de nutrition ? »** Demandais-je en sachant à l'avance la réponse.

**« Non. »** Dit-elle simplement.

**« Et pourquoi, je te prie, n'es-tu pas venu me voir après ? »** La questionnais-je avec un sourcil arqué.

**« Ben… Parce que je ne voulais pas te faire perdre ton temps pour si peu. »** Répondit-elle penaud.

**« Bon sang, Cissy ! Tu aurais pu avoir un malaise à cause du manque de vitamines que cette perte de sang a engendrée. À présent, je veux que tu manges tes repas sans en manquer un seul, que tu prennes les potions que je vais te prescrire chaque matin et, finalement, que chaque semaine, tu viennes me voir afin que je t'examine. Si tu ne le fais pas, je viendrais moi-même et je te forcerais à manger, même si je dois te nourrir moi-même avec la force en t'attachant. Tu es peut-être têtue et bornée, mais je le suis encore plus que toi ! »** Dis-je d'un ton autoritaire, ne laissant aucune place à un ajustement quelconque de sa part.

**« D'accord, d'accord… J'ai compris, chef. Je vais faire tout ce dont tu m'as ordonné. »** Soupira-t-elle dans la défaite.

**« Je fais cela pour ton bien, Cissy… »** Commentais-je avec plus de douceur et avec mes yeux se ramollissant.

**« Je sais. »** Sourit-elle sincèrement.

**« Par contre, je vais aller faire une petite visite au directeur de Ste Mangouste et lui dire un peu mon train de pensée sur leur traitement de merde vis-à-vis de certains patients. »** Grognais-je.

**« Ouille ! Je ne veux pas être à sa place… »** Commenta Drago en grimaçant.

Après lui avoir donné quelques potions et la prescription à Drago, Sirius et moi, nous restâmes un moment, puis, finalement, au bout d'une heure ou deux, nous retournâmes au square.

Je ne fus même pas encore entièrement dans la cuisine qu'une chouette atterrit sur la table.

Soupirant, je marchai vers elle et détachai le morceau de parchemin attaché à sa patte. La chouette n'attendit pas ma réponse et s'envola, pour ensuite partir par la fenêtre entrouverte.

**« McGonagall veut me voir… Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut… »** Murmurais-je à Sirius. **« Je me demande la tête que va faire Severus en te voyant débarquer. » **Dis-je avec un ricanement.

**« Oooh… »** Dit-il d'une voix trainante. **« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » **Répondit-il malicieusement avec des yeux diaboliques remplis de méfaits.

Faisant un geste nonchalant de sa main, Sirius invoqua nos manteaux et nous sortîmes de la cuisine une fois que nous les eûmes glissés sur nous.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le parc en face de la maison et de là, Sirius me prit dans ses bras et nous atterrîmes quelques instants plus tard à la limite des terres de Poudlard, étant donné que personne ne pouvait transplaner sur les terres du château. Sans tarder, nous marchâmes dans un silence complet vers l'imposant château.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche, nous aboutîmes devant les portes principales du château et nous nous glissâmes à l'intérieur des murs.

En passant dans les différents couloirs, quelques portraits et fantômes nous saluèrent, tandis que d'autres regardèrent Sirius de façon choquée et interloquée par son apparition.

En fin de compte, nous arrivâmes devant la célèbre gargouille gardant l'accès ai bureau directorial, occupé actuellement par Minerva McGonagall, mon ancienne chef de maison.

**« Mot de passe, Miss Potter ? »** Demanda l'une des deux gargouilles.

**« Griffon. »** Répondis-je en souriant.

Au moins, ce n'était plus des noms de sucreries moldues ou sorcières comme Dumbledore le faisait tant à l'époque pendant laquelle il était le directeur.

Sans un mot, la statue se glissa sur le côté et le mur de pierre coulissa également sur le côté afin de révéler le passage menant au bureau. Sirius et moi grimpâmes sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon et celui-ci tourna sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le palier de la porte du bureau circulaire.

Avec un coup d'œil significatif à Sirius, je frappai à la porte, attendis l'autorisation, puis j'ouvris la porte de quelque peu en glissant seulement ma tête dans l'ouverture.

**« Miss Potter… Quel plaisir de vous revoir dans les murs de Poudlard ! »** M'accueillit chaleureusement la directrice assise à son bureau, tout en caressant un chat couché sur le coin de son bureau.

**« Bonjour, prof - … directrice… » **Me corrigeais-je. **« J'ai reçu votre lettre… Vous vouliez me voir ? »** Demandais-je, tout en faisant un sourire amical vers le fantôme de Severus, planant près du bureau et me regardant avec un sourcil relevé. Sans doute se demandant pourquoi je restais là où j'étais au lieu d'entrer dans la pièce.

**« En effet… Mais entrez donc… Ne restez pas là comme ça… »** M'invita-t-elle en souriant.

**« Bien sûr. J'ai amené un revenant avec moi… » **Dis-je avec un sourire narquois en pensant à la réaction qu'allait avoir Rogue.

**« Oh ! »** Parut-elle surprise. **« Faites-le entrer ! »** Déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Sur ce, j'ouvris plus largement la porte et j'entrai plus profondément dans la pièce. Sirius suivit de près sous le choc de McGonagall, qui se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil ayant de grands yeux, tandis que Severus… Eh bien, disons que s'il était encore capable de s'évanouir, il le ferait.

**« Tout, sauf lui ! Pas lui, je vous en supplie ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ce calvaire ? »** S'exclama-t-il avant de traverser un mur.

**« Mon descendant ? De retour ? »** Fit Phinéas Black avec de grands yeux joyeux.

**« Salut, papy ! » **S'annonça Sirius de son sourire effronté.

**« Eh bien ça, si je m'y attendais… »** Murmura McGo avec un visage médusé et abasourdi en fixant toujours Sirius.

Finalement, après quelques explications des derniers évènements et une conversation des plus banales, je vis McGonagall prendre un air plus sérieux. Apparemment, il était temps pour elle de développer la raison de ma présence.

**« Bella… »** Commença-t-elle. **« Je ne sais pas si tu as été mise au courant, mais Madame Pomfresh a décidé qu'il était temps de prendre sa retraite. »** Poursuivit-elle en me regardant avec des yeux graves.

**« Oui, je sais à ce sujet. Elle m'en a parlé. J'ai gardé le contact avec elle. Cependant, je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné à part pour le fait que c'est elle qui m'a formé à devenir guérisseuse. »** Répondis-je avec confusion, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Eh bien… J'ai entendu par beaucoup de monde que tu es un très bon guérisseur et tu as fait ta propre réputation en peu de temps. Tu aides les personnes dans le besoin et celles qui n'ont pas les moyens d'aller à Ste Mangouste dû au manque de fonds »** Débita-t-elle avec calme.

**« Oui, en effet… À la mort de mon père, Remus, je me suis promis d'aider les autres, mais pas seulement les sorciers. Je voulais également aider les personnes faisant partie des créatures magiques. J'ai toujours trouvé cela injuste que mon père, étant en partie créature magique, n'avait pas eu les mêmes droits ou le même traitement qu'un sorcier normal. Je soigne donc les sorciers quel que soit le rang qu'ils occupent dans la société et j'aide aussi les personnes ayant du sang de créatures en eux. Parfois, certains ne savent pas payer les soins ou bien les potions et les traitements pour les aider à guérir et à aller mieux. Dans ces occasions, je les soigne en général bénévolement sans rien demander en retour, mais certains ne l'acceptent pas et me paient par d'autres moyens que de l'argent. Enfin, bref… Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi la retraite de Madame Pomfresh me concerne-t-elle. »** Déclarais-je en réponse.

**« Avec l'absence de notre guérisseur attitré, je n'ai plus personne pour soigner ou prendre soin des élèves de Poudlard lorsqu'ils en ont besoin. Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien accepter le poste ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

**« J'aurais volontiers accepté, si je ne n'avais pas déjà un emploi. Mes patients ont besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas juste les abandonner comme ça à leur sort. Où iraient-ils? Vous savez comme moi que Ste Mangouste n'est plus ce que c'était autrefois avant la guerre... »** Dis-je avec excuses ainsi que regrets dans ma voix et dans mes yeux.

**« Tu n'auras pas à le faire à temps plein, si tu ne sais pas te libérer tout le temps. »** Argumenta-t-elle.

**« Que voulez-vous alors ? Un mi-temps ? »** Demandais-je avec doute.

**« Exactement ! »** Se réjouit-elle avec enthousiasme et un grand sourire planté sur son visage ridé de vieillesse.

**« Je ne sais pas… Que faire si je dois partir en urgence pour l'un de mes patients actuels ? Dans cette hypothèse, il faudrait alors un assistant capable de prendre en charge lorsque je ne serais pas là… Et que dire de Teddy ? Nous avons une maison et un rythme de vie auquel il est habitué et familier. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des allées et retours sans cesse. Ça va perturber son cycle de vie et ses habitudes. »** Répondis-je avec un soupir las de la difficulté de régler ces problèmes.

**« Pour l'assistant, c'est déjà réglé... Hermione Granger est également guérisseuse. Durant le temps que tu es à Poudlard avec Teddy, il y aura des appartements à votre disposition. »** M'informa-t-elle.

**« Bien… Je veux bien essayer, tant que ça ne perturbe pas Teddy, mais il n'y a pas que Teddy à prendre en compte… »** Lâchais-je finalement en jetant un regard inquiet vers Sirius à la dérobée.

Celui-ci, voyant mon état d'esprit, me prit ma main dans la sienne et il la serra légèrement pour le soutien. Cet échange ne fut pas inaperçu pour McGonagall, puisqu'elle regarda attentivement nos mains liées avec insistance et avec des yeux intéressés.

Au lieu de tourner autour du pot, je décidai de clarifier la situation et d'être honnête. Après tout, je n'étais pas du genre à cacher les choses et, surtout de ce genre-là.

**« Depuis le retour de Sirius… Il y a eu quelques changements dans notre relation comme vous vous en doutez. Depuis toujours, depuis l'année où j'ai rencontré en personne Sirius, j'ai toujours su que je ne pourrais jamais le voir comme une figure familiale ou bien un ami. À l'époque, je ne savais pas comment le considérer. Même après sa pseudo mort, j'étais encore perdu. Puis il est revenu et plus le temps passait, plus mes réponses me venaient, jusqu'au moment où j'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments profonds pour lui, qui allaient bien au-delà de la simple amitié ou connaissance. En quelque sorte, nous avons fini par nous sentir de la même façon pour l'autre et à avoir le même genre de sentiments, qui ont abouti pour nous, à devenir un couple. » **Murmurais-je avec prudence, tout en me léchant nerveusement les lèvres à la fin.

**« C'est plutôt inattendu, je dois l'avouer, mais je n'ai rien contre. Après tout, beaucoup de couples dans le monde sorcier ont des différences d'âge assez importantes entre eux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de mariages arrangés. »** Me réconforta McGonagall avec un sourire sincère.

**« Merci pour votre compréhension… Que ne me dites-vous pas au sujet de mon poste à Poudlard ? »** Dis-je avec un sourcil relevé.

**« Eh bien… Certaines de vos connaissances travaillent en tant que professeurs à Poudlard. »** Dit-elle avec méfiance et prudence.

**« J'en ai entendu parler, surtout de Neville travaillant à la place du professeur Chourave. »** Souris-je avec joie pour l'ami qui ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber. **« Qui d'autre ? »** Dis-je avec des yeux plissés et soupçonneux.

**« Eh bien… Récemment, j'ai engagé un nouveau professeur de défense qui est également le nouvel entraineur pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. »** Divagua-t-elle en ne me regardant pas dans les yeux.

**« Laissez-moi deviner… ce professeur est Harry ? »** Dis-je sarcastiquement en roulant les yeux.

**« Euhm… Oui… Je sais que vos relations sont tendues, mais pourriez-vous faire un effort pour du moins être civile en présence des élèves du château ? »** Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

**« Je n'ai aucun problème à ce sujet, mais, par contre, je ne peux rien vous garantir en ce qui concerne Harry lui-même. Je ne chercherais pas la bagarre ou les ennuis avec lui, mais n'attendez pas de moi de le laisser m'insulter ou s'en prendre à moi sans que je réplique. »** Répondis-je honnêtement en hochant la tête.

**« J'en attendais pas moins de vous… » **Sourit-elle avec soulagement.** « Bien… Sirius, pourriez-vous me faire une faveur en devenant le professeur de sortilège ? Je sais comment vous avez toujours été doué avec cette branche de la magie. »** Demanda McGonagall en tournant ses yeux sur lui.

**« Je suppose que je pourrais le faire… Après tout, je n'ai rien à faire pour le moment. »** Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, tout en frottant le dos de son cou de sa main libre.

**« Super ! Donc, tout est réglé alors… Je vous attends tous les deux quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire afin que je vous explique tout cela en détail. »** Annonça McGonagall une fois que nous eûmes signé nos contrats et que nous eûmes réglé toute la paperasse administrative allant avec, avant que nous nous levions de nos sièges. **« Oh ! J'ai oublié… J'ai trouvé cet animal récemment et il n'a nulle part où aller. Étant moi-même un chat, je ne peux pas m'en occuper personnellement. Pourriez-vous l'accueillir ? Peut-être pour le petit Teddy. »** Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

En réponse, nous sourîmes à McGonagall et je pris le chat noir aux yeux verts dans mes bras. Après cela, Sirius et moi, nous sortîmes de la pièce et nous fîmes notre chemin vers la sortie du château avec le chat ronronnant dans mes bras, tout en se logeant confortablement dans ceux-ci.

**« Il ressemble à - … »** Commença Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil au chat noir.

**« … à Espérance, je sais. »** Murmurais-je en me mettant d'accord avec lui.

Une fois à l'extérieur des grandes portes du château, Sirius et moi, nous marchâmes tout le long vers Pré-au-Lard, puis lorsque nous ne fumes plus dans le territoire de Poudlard, nous transplanâmes en nous tenant à l'autre, avec le chat entre nous, jusque sur le perron du square et nous entrâmes par la suite dans la maison.

X X X

**Six mois plus tard.**

Le temps s'était rapidement écoulé depuis le jour où McGonagall m'avait engagé ainsi que Sirius. Les jours étaient passés rapidement pour faire la place aux semaines, puis aux mois. À présent, nous étions presque en fin d'année et cela faisait un bon moment que nous étions à Poudlard.

Le cours de notre vie avait repris normalement et Teddy s'était habitué rapidement aux changements. À mon plus grand étonnement et satisfaction, il n'avait eu aucune perturbation. En fait, il s'amusait beaucoup dans le château. Que ce soit avec les fantômes ou avec Peeves.

Présentement, j'étais occupé de mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'infirmerie en attendant l'arrivée de Sirius. D'habitude, c'était Hermione qui s'occupait de ce genre de chose, mais ce soir, elle avait un diner de prévu avec ses parents. Je lui avais proposé de partir plus tôt, étant donné qu'elle ne voyait pas très souvent les Granger comme ils vivaient maintenant en Australie.

En effet, après que la guerre fut terminée, Hermione était retournée à ses parents afin de leur rendre la mémoire, qu'elle avait effacée par peur que les mangemorts leur tombent dessus. Une fois cela fait, ses parents avaient exprimé un désir de rester là-bas. Ils se voyaient et se parlaient encore, mais ce n'était plus comme avant.

Finalement, je me sortis de mes pensées par le bruit d'un raclement de gorge indésirable et assez gênant. Je levai les yeux du tas de parchemins que j'étais en train de trier.

**« Oui ? »** Demandais-je poliment d'un ton professionnel en voyant mon cher frère devant mon bureau.

**« Je voudrais connaitre la nature de ta relation avec Sirius ? Vous êtes trop proches pour être simplement des amis… »** Déclara-t-il sans ambages.

**« Excuse-moi, mais qui es-tu pour me poser ce genre de question ? »** Demandais-je avec incrédulité. **« Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air, tiens ! De quel droit te mêles-tu de notre relation, quelle que soit sa nature, ou bien de nos affaires ? Ce qui se passe entre Sirius et moi, ne te regarde absolument pas ! De toute façon, tu devrais savoir mieux, que de penser que je suis capable d'une telle chose, mais peut-être qu'avec tout ce temps où tu as eu des philtres d'amour, ton cerveau a été endommagé et ne sait pas quand tu dois vraiment réfléchir avant de parler et de dire des conneries de ce genre-là. Pour qui me prends-tu vraiment? Moi, de toutes les personnes... Tu devrais savoir mieux que m'accuser ainsi. J'ai toujours et je suis encore dans l'incapacité de sortir le moindre mensonge. Étant donné ce qui s'est produit dans le passé, cela ne m'étonne pas, que tu m'en croies capable. Sirius pense que tu n'étais pas toi-même lorsque tu m'as dit toutes ces choses ignobles et horribles, mais, moi, je pense que tu étais en partie encore en contrôle.»**Déclarais-je sur un ton encore abasourdi, mais aussi cinglant.

**« Je veux juste être sûr que tu n'es pas avec lui pour son argent ou son titre de Seigneur. »** Répondit-il d'une voix calme.

**« Moi, étant avec Sirius pour son argent ou pour son titre ? Si tu penses cela, c'est que tu me connais que très peu ou ne me connais pas du tout ! Comment oses-tu penser si peu de moi ! »** Répétais-je, n'osant pas croire les conneries qui étaient sorties de sa bouche. **« Mais pour qui tu me prends, bon sang ! Je ne m'appelle pas Ginny Wesley à ce que je sache ! Tu veux savoir un truc, Harry… à sa mort, il m'a tout légué, mais il n'a pas été le seul. Dumbledore et Rogue l'ont également fait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de son argent alors que j'ai le mien. Je te rappelle que je suis aussi l'héritière Potter et que j'assume parfaitement les responsabilités d'être Dame Potter. Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler, mais je le fais quand même, car j'ai l'envie d'aider les autres. Pour tout te dire, certains patients me paient avec de la nourriture, des terrains en tout genre ou encore d'objets ayant fait partie de leur famille et tu sais quoi… Tout cela, je les revends et la somme va dans un fond que j'ai créé pour les familles n'ayant pas la possibilité de payer l'enseignement de leurs enfants, mais aussi pour les enfants orphelins, qui n'ont personne sur qui compter… Veux-tu savoir comment s'appelle ce fond ? »** Dis-je avec des larmes dans mes yeux, tout en ressentant un sentiment blessant pour les sous-entendus qu'il avait faits, mais aussi pour la réalisation que notre relation était définitivement brisée.

Harry hocha la tête simplement et ne prononça aucun mot, même si je pouvais voir ses yeux exprimant ses regrets et ses remords. Cependant, il était trop tard. Le mal était fait.

**« Bourse Lily Potter et Remus Lupin… »** Murmurais-je. **« J'ai également créé un orphelinat peu de temps après que la guerre soit finie… Un orphelinat ouvert à tous. Que ce soit pour des enfants sorciers ou ayant du sang de créature magique, quelle que soit l'espèce. Tous, sans exception, sont recueillis et pris en charge par des personnes compétentes. L'orphelinat s'appelle Les Petits Maraudeurs… » **Terminais-je en me levant de mon bureau.

Harry resta là à me regarder avec de grands yeux, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir ou d'en placer une.

**« Même si notre relation était tendue, j'avais un petit espoir, que l'on puisse tout de même être amical, mais, apparemment, c'est trop tard pour cela.****Ginny Wesley a réussi son coup. Elle a tout ruiné entre nous. Sois assuré, je ne priverais pas Teddy de voir son parrain ou même Sirius d'avoir un semblant de relation avec toi. Par contre, pour moi, tu peux faire une croix dessus. Je serais civile et respectueuse avec toi, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Il y a eu trop de douleur et de souffrance de ma part pour oublier. J'ai toujours pensé que notre lien était l'un des plus forts et qu'il ne pourrait jamais se briser, mais je me trompais… »** Dis-je en secouant la tête dans la déception et de façon défaite, pour ensuite me retourner et quitter l'infirmerie avec quelques larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

Dans tout cela, j'étais heureuse que Teddy passait sa journée avec Narcissa et Drago. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il me voie dans un état pareil. Il ne devrait pas assister à un tel spectacle.

Essayant de me calmer, je continuais mon chemin vers les appartements que j'occupais avec Sirius. J'espérais seulement qu'il n'allait pas tarder à me rejoindre. Si c'était le cas, j'enverrais sans doute mon patronus afin de le prévenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

**Point de vue de Sirius:**

Je ne pouvais pas croire ou même comprendre à quel point celui qui était censé être mon filleul, celui que je considérais comme mon propre fils pouvait être aussi stupide, cruel et insensible avec sa sœur…

Après la fin des cours de la journée et après avoir rangé la classe comme à mon habitude, j'avais assisté au diner du soir, tout comme Bella. En général, elle était accompagnée de Teddy, mais, aujourd'hui et pour quelques jours, il restait avec ma cousine et son fils.

Lorsque le repas se termina et que tous les élèves avaient disparus petit à petit, je m'étais dirigé vers ma salle de classe afin de corriger les devoirs et interrogations qu'il fallait que je fasse, mais pas sans informer Bella que je viendrais la rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Donc, ce fut ainsi que je passais deux bonnes heures le nez dans les copies des étudiants de troisième année.

Une demi-heure supplémentaire passa lorsque j'eus complètement terminé mon travail et que je marchai d'une allure décontractée vers où se trouvait l'infirmerie. J'allais ouvrir la porte lorsque j'avais perçu l'éclat de la voix de Bella.

Ne voulant pas déranger la dispute en cours, j'étais resté à proximité, mais je m'étais placé dans un coin sombre, ne voulant pas subir mon indiscrétion de Bella, car je savais à quel point elle pouvait être douée avec une baguette. Jusqu'à la fin, j'avais attendu, tout en écoutant attentivement chaque mot qui se disait, que la conversation plus que mouvementée se termine.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes après la disparition de Bella des lieux, je me glissais dans la pièce pour voir Harry, la tête baissée, regardant le sol et ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Il avait sans doute dû se changer avant de venir ouvrir sa grande gueule à sa sœur et l'accuser injustement.

**« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as supposé une telle chose ! »** Déclarais-je durement, le faisant sursauter de surprise.

**« Je voulais juste - … »** Commença-t-il, essayant de s'expliquer.

**« Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ce qui se passe entre elle et moi. Je pensais que tu allais la laisser tranquille, mais je me trompais de toute évidence. Merde, Harry ! C'est quoi ton foutu problème ? Ça ne te concerne en rien ! Tu viens de détruire le peu de confiance qu'il me restait pour toi… Et moi qui pensais que les choses pourraient s'arranger entre vous deux, entre toi et moi… Je me suis encore trompé. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu chez moi. Si tu veux voir Teddy, nous nous arrangerons afin que ça soit dans un lieu neutre… »** Dis-je dans la défaite et dans un ton triste, avant de me retourner et de marcher vers la porte.

**« Tu sais… Je pensais à n'avoir jamais l'occasion de devoir choisir entre ta sœur et toi, mais tu viens de le faire accomplir par tes propres moyens. Tu viens de te mettre à dos deux personnes pour qui tu comptais réellement. Tu me déçois tellement. Bien joué en tout cas ! »** Le félicitais-je avec colère, avant de sortir une bonne fois pour toutes de la pièce.

X X X

**Point de vue de Bella:**

**Trois mois plus tard.**

**« Bella, tu - … »** Commença Hermione avec de grands yeux remplis de larmes contenues.

**« Je sais… Je - … Je dois y aller… » **Murmurais-je d'une voix absente.

**« Je comprends. »** Répondit-elle avec un sourire complice, avant que je sorte de la pièce et que je parte en exploration à travers tout le château, tout en étant perdue dans mes pensées.

Après que Sirius eut coupé tous ses liens avec Harry, notre relation devint plus forte que jamais, tandis que la sienne avec Teddy devint plus complice. Teddy voyait à présent Sirius comme son deuxième papa. C'était comme ça qu'il décrivait Sirius à mon grand bonheur.

Au début de la scission entre Harry et Sirius, il y avait une ambiance plutôt gênante et froide dans le château, surtout à la table du personnel durant les repas. Cependant, après un certain temps, ça passa. Sirius se contentait simplement de soit être poli avec Harry ou de l'ignorer tout bonnement. Pas une seule fois, je m'en étais mêlé, malgré que Sirius m'ait raconté dans les détails ce qui s'était produit tout d'un coup entre eux deux.

Soupirant, je trouvai bien vite la classe où avait lieu les cours de Sortilèges et j'ouvris la porte, provoquant à toute activité de cesser lors de mon apparition subite.

**« Bella ? »** Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, tout en marchant vers moi, portant une expression d'inquiétude.

**« Désolé d'interrompre ta classe de cette façon et aussi soudainement, mais - … Peut-on parler ? En privé ? »** Précisais-je en voyant les visages curieux des élèves occupants la classe.

**« Euhm… Bien sûr… »** Répondit Sirius dubitatif. **« Alexandre… Surveille la classe en mon absence. » **Dit-il en tournant son visage vers le dénommé en premier rang.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, se leva de son siège, puis il alla s'installer devant le bureau de Sirius, pendant le temps que j'entrainai celui-ci derrière moi afin de sortir de la classe.

Assez tôt, je trouvai un local vide et je nous fis glisser dedans, pour ensuite protéger la pièce avec un sort de silence et de fermeture afin que nous ne soyons aucunement dérangés.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda Sirius en s'appuyant sur le devant du bureau de professeur avec ses bras croisés et ses chevilles de la même position, tout en ayant une posture décontractée comme à l'accoutumée.

Nerveusement, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et je me tortillai les mains distraitement. Sirius, voyant cela, me fixa avec un sourcil relevé.

Finalement, je décidai de me jeter à l'eau et de faire usage de mon courage Gryffondorien. Soupirant, je pris une profonde inspiration et je relevai la tête afin de croiser les yeux bleus de Sirius.

**« Voilà… Après le petit déjeuner, en arrivant à l'infirmerie, je ne me suis pas senti très bien. J'ai eu des vertiges, mais je les ai ignorés, pensant que ce n'était pas grand-chose, et j'ai commencé à travailler normalement comme je le fais chaque jour avec Hermione. Il y a de ça une trentaine de minutes, je me suis senti tomber et Hermione m'a aidé, puis examiner afin de savoir ce qui se passait… » **Débitais-je en mâchonnant toujours ma lèvre inférieure.

**« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »** S'inquiéta-t-il aussi vite, tout en se redressant et en m'examinant des yeux avec attention.

**« Oui, bien sûr… »** Répondis-je d'un geste de main évasif. **« Tu vois… Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai été malade et derrière mon malaise. »** Repris-je avec plus de confiance quelques secondes plus tard.

**« Laquelle ? »** M'interrogea-t-il d'un ton pressant.

**« Je - … Je suis enceinte… »** Annonçais-je précipitamment en gigotant sur un pied, puis l'autre et en me tordant les mains, craignant sa réaction et qu'il ne puisse pas aimer cette révélation.

X X X

**Épilogue.**

Six ans avaient passé depuis mon annonce à Sirius et, durant tout ce temps, beaucoup de choses étaient arrivées.

Quelques temps après l'annonce de ma grossesse, Sirius m'avait proposé de l'épouser. Ce n'était pas à cause du fait que j'étais enceinte, parce qu'il avait l'intention de la faire pour la St Valentin, mais, à la place, il l'avait fait plus tôt que prévu et ce même jour, mais il l'avait fait plus tard dans la soirée en l'organisant comme il le voulait.

Notre mariage fut très beau et merveilleux. Nous avions invité nos proches et ce fut Severus (en fantôme) qui m'avait conduit à l'hôtel. Un spectacle un peu étrange et assez original, mais ça avait été mon souhait étant la seule personne restante pouvant représenter à mes yeux une figure parentale. Bien sûr, avec lui étant un fantôme, ça n'avait pas été une situation tout à fait normale, mais tout ce qui avait compté, c'était qu'il était présent. Les photos de mes parents avaient également été présentes ainsi que celle de Remus, Tonks, Fred, Andromède et le portrait de Dumbledore ainsi que celui de Phinéas Black.

En fin de compte, j'avais mis au monde des jumeaux se prénommant Cassandra Lily Potter-Black et James Remus Potter-Black. Les deux premiers héritiers de la famille Potter-Black après Teddy.

Cassandra, ou Cassie comme elle préférait être appelé, était le portrait craché de son père dans tous les domaines. Que ce soit physique ou dans son comportement. James était un peu plus calme et me ressemblait beaucoup plus à bien des niveaux.

Après ces deux-là, nous avions eu Lena, une vraie petite fille à son papa et la plus jeune de deux ans. Malgré son jeune âge, elle savait jouer de son charme sur les gens en général, mais surtout sur son père.

Il y avait aussi un quatrième enfant, mais ce dernier était toujours dans mon ventre, tout comme le premier d'Hermione, était pour prochainement dans un mois.

En effet, Hermione s'était mariée il y avait de cela deux ans. J'avais, avec Sirius, assisté au mariage bien malgré moi et mon envie de ne pas y être. Pas à cause d'Hermione, mais du marié. Si j'y avais quand même été, c'était uniquement pour Hermione. En plus de cela, le mariage avait eu lieu dans la fin de ma grossesse de Lena. Effectivement, Hermione s'était mariée à Harry.

Leur relation avait débutée peu de temps après la rupture des liens entre Sirius et Harry. Lorsqu'Hermione avait appris toutes les choses horribles qu'Harry avait dites, elle avait été hors d'elle et avait été lui rendre visite afin de lui faire connaitre son train de pensées sur ses agissements. Disons que ça avait fini par une nuit ensemble. Après cela, les choses avaient naturellement évolué entre eux deux.

À plusieurs reprises, Hermione avait essayé de rétablir les liens entre Harry et Sirius ainsi qu'avec moi, mais ça n'avait jamais abouti à quelque chose de concret et ça n'avait pas été un grand succès. De mon côté il y avait bien trop de colère et d'amertume pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je me sortis de mes pensées et je souris à la vue de mon plus grand, de mon Teddy, se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor avec joie dans ses yeux et dans ses cheveux après son triage grâce au Choixpeau.

Une fois à la table, il se tourna un instant vers la table du personnel où je me trouvais à côté de Sirius et il me regarda avec des yeux lumineux ainsi que pétillants de bonheur, de joie et de vie, tout en levant son pouce en l'air. Je lui répondis de la même façon en levant mon propre pouce, tout en ayant ma main libre posée sur celle de Sirius, qui avait la sienne installée sur mon ventre gonflé et arrondi de quelque peu. Tout en faisant ce petit geste complice avec mon fils, j'eus les larmes aux yeux, fière de mon bonhomme, de mon fils et je le serais toujours, quels que soient ses futurs choix.

Teddy avait tellement grandi et, à présent, il avait onze ans. Ses parents seraient si fiers de lui et si heureux de le voir actuellement, mais au fond de moi, je savais que peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient présents dans son cœur et dans le mien.

Tout cela, tout ce bonheur que je vivais quotidiennement, c'était parce que je n'avais jamais cessé de croire en l'espoir et à un avenir meilleur lors de l'époque où Voldemort semait la terreur partout où il allait. Je n'avais jamais non plus cessé de croire en l'impossible et aux miracles que pouvaient rendre possible la magie.

**XXX FIN XXX**


End file.
